El Valle de la Armonía
by LightResurrection
Summary: Con Lord Shen derrotado, China vuelve a estar a salvo de todo mal. ¡Un nuevo día se abre ante los héroes para cualquier nuevo desafío y una nueva aventura que seguro tendrá un impacto en la vida de los héroes!
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola a todos, he editado el fic de forma sencilla para que sea más fácil leer dicha historia. He acomodado, también, algunos errores que he notado a medida que lo editaba. De ante mano les doy gracias por leer mi fic, y por tomar parte de su tiempo para dejarme un review. Me despido por ahora y, nuevamente, gracias.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo.<p>

La paz había vuelto a la ciudad de Gongmen, Lord Shen fue derrotado por su misma creación, una cucharada de su propia medicina. Los lobos sobrevivientes huyeron fuera de la cuidad y quizás perdiéndose para siempre de la vista de los héroes, quienes disfrutaban del espectáculo de algunos fuegos artificiales que habían quedado en el barco de Shen.

-"Eso… Fue bastante radical."-Dijo tigresa mirando a Po con una sonrisa y una felicidad que nunca había sentido antes en ella, Po había hecho algo que nunca nadie había podido hacer antes… Po pudo con el frio corazón de piedra de Tigresa, transformándolo en un corazón capaz de volver a sentir cariño, odio, tristeza, amargura, celos, un corazón sincero y puro, un corazón capaz de volver a amar a alguien.

Po tomo por sorpresa a Tigresa dándole un gran abrazo levantándola a unos centímetros del suelo, un abrazo como le dio ella a Po en la cárcel de Gongmen, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Tigresa hizo un ligero sonido con la garganta en forma de asombro y sorpresa y sobretodo un sonido que hizo que por primera vez sintiera un ligero calor en ella, y no era solo por el abrazo de Po, sino un ligero ardor precisamente en sus mejillas… Tigresa estaba sonrojada.

El resto de los 5 furiosos, Shifu, el maestro Cocodrilo y el maestro Buey tormenta miraban atónitos la escena de Po y Tigresa abrazándose y el panda, al notar eso, soltó a Tigresa del abrazo dejándola de nuevo en el suelo de lo que había quedado del barco en el que estaban.

Po desvió su mirada avergonzado porque sus amigos tuvieran que ver lo que acababa de hacer, sin embargo Tigresa ni se movía apenas respiraba, estaba con los ojos bien abiertos como platos, ella no se esperaba algo como eso, sentir ese sentimiento que ella llevaba por dentro durante demasiado tiempo, sintiéndose completa. Ese sentimiento que ella jamás había sentido antes y que ahora estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo como los rayos del sol que estaba empezando a salir calentando su cuerpo.

-"¡Po!"-Todos se lanzaron a Po, alegres de volver a su amigo, Víbora se enrollo en su pie y en un brazo "abrazándolo", Mono se lanzo a él derribándolo al suelo, Tigresa miro de reojo a Po pero sin poder evitar sonrojarse y sentirse apenada pero completa al mismo tiempo.-"No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor."-Dijo Grulla llegando junto a Po.

Shifu: llego junto a ellos con una sonrisa.-"Veo que encontraste la paz interior."-Hizo un pequeña pausa, aun le costaba creerlo.-"Y a tan corta edad…"-Dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Pero aun así estaba orgulloso de Po, él ha demostrado que todas las personas pueden cambiar su destino si te aferras a lo que quieres lograr a ser.

-"Tuve un muy buen maestro."-Po sonrió abrazando a su maestro.

-"Miren eso amigos."-Dijo Grulla alegremente.

Po sintió como si no lo hubiera abrazado, levanto la mirada buscando a su maestro, el cual había logrado escapar del abrazo de Po. Comenzó a encenderse mas fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo con varios colores y formas celebrando la victoria de los héroes que habían logrado salvar al Kung fu y a toda China, Víbora y Mono soltaron a Po del abrazo para que él pudiera levantarse.

Po, Los 5 furiosos, Shifu y los demás maestros pudieron presenciar el espectáculo de colores y formas que ofrecían los fuegos artificiales que habían quedado en el barco del Lord Shen, la ciudad de Gongmen disfrutaba junto a los héroes el espectáculo y su victoria al derrotar a Shen.-"_Gracias Po… Gracias por todo, en serio no sabes como te lo agradezco._"-Pensó Tigresa mientras depositaba su mano sobre el hombro de Po.

La celebración continuaba para la ciudad de Gongmen y para los héroes de este fic, el día parecía no tener fin debido a la felicidad y la paz que reinaba desde la derrota de Lord Shen.

¿Algunos de los lectores que están leyendo este fic, si es que alguien llega a leerlo jeje, recuerda la frase que dice "la noche es joven"?... bueno así fue para la ciudad y los héroes… Pero a pesar de aquella felicidad había algo que en ese lugar hacia falta.

En muchos de los edificios de la ciudad de Gongmen, se habían hospedado los héroes para poder descansar para el próximo día, los maestros Cocodrilo y Buey Tormenta los habían invitado a una ceremonia con toda la ciudad en memoria del gran maestro Rhino Volador.

Pero como dicho antes, en aquel edificio había algo que faltaba. Así es, Po no se encontraba por ningún lugar, los 5 Furiosos y Shifu lo habían estado buscando casi toda la noche sin ningún resultado.

-"Hay que separarse para poder encontrarlo mas rápido."-Dijo el maestro a sus estudiantes después de una larga búsqueda.

-"Si, además es muy peligroso caminar solo a estas horas de la noche."-Agregó Víbora preocupada por su amigo.

-"Víbora iras con Grulla y buscaran en los muelles de la ciudad, Mono iras con Mantis y buscaran en el resto de la ciudad."-Ordenó el pequeño pero peligroso panda rojo.

-"Entendido, maestro."-Dijeron al unísono mientras se despedían del maestro y comenzaban su búsqueda.

-"Maestro yo…"-Susurró Tigresa.

-"Tigresa, tú vendrás conmigo."-Interrumpió el maestro-"Iremos a buscarlo a las afueras de la ciudad."-Dijo el maestro.

-"Entendido maestro."-Y sin mas se marcharon a buscar a Po.

Tigresa P.O.V (Punto de Vista)

Estaba buscando a Po junto a Shifu, aun no sabemos porque se había ido de esa forma o sin decir nada… Estaba empezando a preocuparme por él, baje la mirada pensando en como encontrarlo y después de lo que paso en el barco empezaba a confundirme mas pero eso se siente tan bien… Estar a su lado me siento segura…

-"¡Tigresa cuidado!"-Grito Shifu sacándome justo a tiempo de mis pensamientos como para esquivar a un árbol para evitar golpearme contra él, no sé que me esta sucediendo… Me distraigo fácilmente y solo puedo pensar en Po y como se había marchado así como así… Esos recuerdos paseaban vagamente por mi mente mientras volví a bajar la mirada tratando de calarme…

**Unas pocas horas antes.**

La ciudad de Gongmen estaba celebrando nuestra victoria al derrotar al Lord Shen, una oveja se nos acercó con una sonrisa.

-"Buenos días."-Dijo educadamente teniendo aun la sonrisa en su rostro.-"Síganme, les hemos preparado unas habitaciones para que puedan descansar."-

-"Gracias."- dijo Po feliz como siempre, ya no podía verlo sin ponerme nerviosa y más con el abrazo…

-"El maestro Cocodrilo y el maestro buey los han invitado a una ceremonia para conmemorar la muerte del Maestro Rhino Volador"-

Po bajo la mirada suspirando al no poder salvar al maestro Rhino.-"No te sientas mal Po, sé que no estaba en nuestro poder salvarlo. Pero sé que si tuvieras la oportunidad lo harías sin pensarlo y por eso es un orgullo llamarte mi estudiante."-Dijo tratando de animar a Po.

-"Gracias maestro."-Dijo con una sonrisa pero aun se le podía notar un poco triste por algo pero no se lo que es…

Continuamos caminando siguiendo a la oveja que nos estaba llevando hacia un lugar donde podremos descansar. La noche cayo sobre la ciudad y la celebración había terminado, estaba en una habitación junto a Víbora, me senté en el borde de una de las ventanas mirando al cielo pensando y recordando algunas cosas…

* * *

><p><em>-"Escucha voy a ir."-Dijo Po levantándose después de los golpes que había recibido.-"Tengo que saber… Los radicales no entienden eso."-Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, solo que para salir tenia que pasar sobre mi.<em>

_Víbora me miró y luego miró a Po.-"¡Espera, Tigresa NO!"-Pero era demasiado tarde… Pero no se porque lo hice pero lo abracé…_

_-"Los radicales si entendemos, pero no veré a mi amigo morir."-Po era el único que ha entendido por lo que he pasado… Es el único que ha…_

* * *

><p>-"¿Tigresa?"-Víbora mencionó mi nombre, sacándome de mis pensamientos.-"Pareces preocupada… ¿Sucede algo?"-<p>

-"No, todo esta bien."-Dije caminando hacia la puerta.-"Iré a tomar in poco de aire fresco."-

Salí de la habitación dejando a Víbora sola y seguro confundida por mi actitud que ni siquiera yo entendía… Pase caminando por la cocina y dentro de ella estaban Mono, Mantis y Grulla hablando.

-"Por cierto… ¿Has visto a Po? Yo no he visto desde que llegamos aquí."-Alcance a escuchar su conversación, al que no quise hacer, pero al escuchar el nombre de Po era algo que me importaba… ¿¡Pero que estoy diciendo!?

-"Yo tampoco lo he visto… Deberíamos buscarlo."-Le dijo Mantis a Mono.

-"Si vamos."-Agregó Grulla.

Me aleje de la cocina para que no me descubrieran y comencé mi camino hacia la habitación de los chicos, y como pensé, no estaba Po… Comencé a buscarlo por todo el lugar pero nada… Preocupada, fui a avisarle al maestro Shifu.

-"Maestro, Po no…"-

-"¿Está?... Hablando de eso ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí…"-Suspiró.-"Sera mejor ir a buscar antes de que haga algo que pueda lamentar…"

**De regreso con Tigresa y Shifu a las Afueras de la ciudad.**

-"Cuidado."-Dijo el maestro sacándome de mis pensamientos… De nuevo...-"¿Qué sucede contigo Tigresa?, ¿Por qué estas tan distraída?"-

-"Lo siento maestro, no volverá a suceder."-

-"Ya no importa… Ven, he encontrado algo…"-Seguí al maestro Shifu caminando a escondidas entre algunos arbustos y luego subimos a unos arboles.-"Mira allí."-

Era un terreno en buen estado y una casa destruida y unas cuantas rocas cerca de la casa. Observe detenidamente y juraría que se había movido…

-"Maestro Shifu mire, no es una roca."-En efecto, no lo era y lo que estaba haciendo era lo mismo que estaba haciendo Po mientras se enfrentaba a Shen…

Sin duda era él, era Po… Lo habíamos encontrado pero que era lo que estaba haciendo… Me acerque a él para poder ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo, Po llevaba una capa, eso fue lo que causo que lo confundiéramos con una roca, en una de sus manos tenia… ¿Una gota de… Agua?... Pero como la gota de agua no ha…

-"¿Explotado?..."-Susurró sin siquiera mirarme… pero como lo supo.-"Esto es a lo que el maestro Shifu se refiere como Paz Interior... o algo así."-Llegue junto detrás de él, pero él se volteo estirando su brazo donde estaba la gota de agua, coloco su mano frente a mi mostrando la gota de agua.-"La paz interior trata sobre poder controlar todo lo que te rodea, sentir lo que sienten…"-Dijo con un tono triste, había notado que Po ahora estaba un poco deprimido desde que derroto a Shen.

No dude en hacerlo y tome la otra mano de Po, cuando la tome, no se como pero pude ver algunas visiones… Era Po de… Bebe… Shen… Luego… luego… No pude seguir viendo eso así que solté su mano… No sabia por lo que él había pasado.-"Yo se lo que eso se siente…"-Dije bajando la mirada.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-Preguntó Po depositando la gota de agua en charco de agua.

-"Se lo que se siente… No conocer a tus verdaderos padres… "-

-"No digas eso Tigresa… Tu tienes a Shifu y yo tengo a mi padre Ping."-Dijo tomando mi mano tratando de animarme.

-"Lo se pero… Él solo me ve como una alumna…"

-"Te ve como una estudiante."-Me interrumpió.-"Pero te ama como una hija."-Dijo sonriendo mirándome a los ojos.

-"Po…"-Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas comenzando a llorar en su pecho.-"Gracias… Muchas gracias"-

También me abrazo.-"No… Gracias a ti Tigresa… Gracias por ayudarme, aunque tú no lo sepa tú siempre estuviste allí ayudándome, Tú eres la que me ha impulsado a seguir adelante."-Comencé a abrazarlo mas fuerte.-"Gracias Tigresa."-

Sin P.O.V

Shifu miraba la escena conmovido y feliz por ambos, pero algo en su corazón sabia que lo que había dicho Tigresa era cierto… Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que Shifu adoptó a Tigresa y entrenar a los 5 Furiosos, y ahora también a Po, ha olvidado algo importante, el cariño de su hija…

Aunque no quería separarse de Po no tenia mas opción que hacerlo o los demás se preocuparían aun mas.-"Po… Hay que regresar, los demás deben estar preocupados por ti."-dijo Tigresa separándose del abrazo.

-"Si pero antes…"-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tigresa rio un poco, pero no tanto como para que Po la escuchara, ella estaba feliz a ver su amigo feliz y animado como siempre-"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Po?"-

Po miró de reojo a Tigresa, saben creo que si escucho la pequeña risita de Tigresa, y luego siguió buscando.-"Un regalo para mi padre."-

-"Ven, déjame ayudarte."-Cerca de donde se encontraban Po y Tigresa había un pequeño sembradío de rábanos, después de un rato los dos salieron del lugar con dos cajas de rábanos, recolectadas por ellos mismos.-"Es un gran detalle Po."-Dijo con una sonrisa, Po noto un poco de tristeza en ella y él sabía porque.

-"No te sientan mal Tigresa, ya encontraremos un regalo para que le des a Shifu."-

-"Gracias Po."-

-"Por cierto… Tienes una linda risa."-Dijo desviando un poco la mirada sonrojado.

Tigresa se detuvo en seco por lo que había dicho Po, por suerte para ella Po aun estaba con su mirada desviada y no había notado que ella se había detenido en seco.-"Gracias Po… Tu también eres lindo… Digo linda sonrisa, sí, tienes una linda sonrisa."-Tigresa estaba roja como un tomate.-"_Espero que no haya escuchado lo primero que dije._"-Pensó Tigresa mientras caminaba de nuevo junto a Po.

-"Gracias Tigresa eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar…"-Dijo Po feliz mientras llegaban a las puertas de la ciudad.

Este día ha sido un nuevo comienzo en el capítulo de los héroes, y ahora todo comienza, un nuevo día se abre antes los héroes dando la entrada a nuevos retos y desafíos que seguro los hará mejores de lo que son ahora.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	2. Hogar dulce hogar

Capítulo 2: Hogar dulce hogar (No soy buenos para crear títulos…)

Po y Tigresa habían regresado a la ciudad de Gongmen y la luz de la luna iluminaba el camino de estos dos héroes que caminaban sin rumbo alguno, el solo pensar estar con la compañía del otro podría alegrarles el día e incluso en la noche mas oscura y solitaria, nada podía terminar con aquella felicidad que sentía aquellos dos héroes al estar a su lado.

Mientras caminaban, a quien sabe donde, estuvieron platicando sobre unos temas, otros importantes, otros quizás no pero eso no era problema para ellos dos. Tigresa miraba a Po con cierta ignorancia.-"¿Y esperas que crea esa historia?"-Po le estaba contando una historia a Tigresa pero ella sabia que era inventada, Tigresa miraba una de las cajas de rábanos, ella se había ofrecido para ayudarlo.

-"Pues como crees, somos guerreros del Kung Fu y podemos con todo."-Lanzo la caja de rábanos al aire y le dio una patada a un árbol, pero no era un árbol cualquiera, era un árbol con espinas.-"¡Ahh mi pie!"-Gritó cayendo al suelo.-"¡Me muero!, ¡Me muero!... Por favor dile a mi padre…. Que lo amo…"Dijo cerrando los ojos. Tigresa solo alzo la mano al aire y la caja de rábanos cayó en su mano, las dejo en el suelo y fue a ver el pie de Po… Solo era un pequeña astilla, la retiro del pie de Po y llamó la atención del panda.-"¿Qué?... Oh ya veo jeje"-

Tigresa cerró los ojos y negó levemente con la cabeza, un tanto divertida por la actitud de Po.-"Me agradas Po."-

-"Wow..."-La luz de la luna hacia lucir a Tigresa mas hermosa de lo que estaba antes y la forma en que se rio era el toque que faltaba para que Po cayera en sus encantos.-"Vaya… Si que es hermosa…"-Dijo sin pensarlo y sin dejar de mirar a Tigresa.

-"¿Qué dijiste?"-Ella no podía creer que sentía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al escuchar tales palabras.

-"La luna… La luna esta hermosa hoy jeje"-Al igual que Tigresa, Po estaba sonrojado y desvió la mirada a la luna para que ella no lo notara.

Tigresa suspiró.-"Si… está hermosa."-También miro a la luna pero un poco deprimida, ella sabía que lo había escuchado, Po piensa que ella es hermosa y eso le hacia sentir a ella algo por dentro que era algo muy.-"Hermoso…"-No le importo que Po la escuchara, pensar en lo que él y la razón porque lo hace la hacía sentir orgullosa del panda. Pero no es lo que él hizo y hace lo que le importa a ella, Tigresa podía ver en Po algo que nunca nadie había visto en él, aquel corazón del panda, ese corazón bondadoso y tierno que hacia sonreír a cualquiera que lo conociera pero Tigresa no sonreía… Ella hacia más que sonreír, ella podía sentir lo que Po sentía, podía comprender el mundo como él lo hacia, quizás no tanto pero bueno saben lo que quiero decir.

-"¿Hermoso?"-Preguntó nervioso.-"¿Qué es hermoso?"-Tigresa clavó su mirada en él poniéndolo más nervioso sobretodo porque lo miraba en los ojos.

Tigresa tomó una de las manos de Po.-"Pronto lo descubrirás."-Dijo sonriendo con un tono seductor.-"Ven."-Lo jaló.-"Hay que regresar."-Dijo caminando sin soltar la mano de Po.

-"Tigresa… ¿Qué bicho te picó?"-Preguntó aún nervioso mirando su mano siendo tocada por la de Tigresa, era la primera vez que veía a Tigresa de ese modo, aunque no le preocupaba… Más bien, le agradaba.

-"Digamos que he descubierto algo."-Dijo sonriendo sin mirar a Po.

Después de un rato de estar caminando y Tigresa sin soltar a Po, habían llegado al edificio que seria su humilde morada esa noche, los demás ya lo habían estado esperando, incluso su maestro… Que lo habían dejado olvidado en el bosque cuando Tigresa encontró a Po.

-"¡Po has vuelto!"-Grito Mono, alegre corriendo hacia su amigo.-"¿Dónde estabas?"-Preguntó viendo las cajas de rábanos.

-"Nah, fui a buscar algo."-Respondió mirando de reojo a Tigresa.

-"Bueno… Iré a descansar un rato."-Dijo Tigresa despidiéndose de los demás con una reverencia en forma de respeto y dio media vuelta para ir a su cuarto.

-"Espere, ¿Alguien sabe dónde esta Shifu?"-Preguntó recordando a su maestro ya que se había ido con Tigresa y no verlo con ella. Ella se detuvo en seco al escuchar la pregunta, se había olvidado de su maestro en el bosque y ya era muy tarde para ir a buscarlo.

-"Ejem."-A Tigresa se le erizaron los pelos al escuchar esa voz.-"Buenas noches alumnos, yo fui a…"-Miró serio a Tigresa.-"Arreglar unos asuntos antes de partir mañana de vuelta al valle de la Paz."-Tigresa suspiro aliviada al escuchar eso.-"Será mejor que vayan a descansar, mañana será un gran día."-Dijo con una relajada sonrisa.

-"Si, maestro."-Dijeron todos al unísono e hicieron una reverencia en forma de respeto a su maestro.

Habían tres cuartos bien amplias en el lugar donde se quedaron, Tigresa y Víbora tomaron una para ellas. Po, Mono, Grulla y Mantis tomaron la otra y Shifu tomo la ultima para poder meditar en paz.

**Al día siguiente.**

Levantarse temprano con el sonido del gong era algo cotidiano para los héroes, Shifu se levanto mas temprano para asegurarse de que todo estuviera preparado.-"Buenos días alumnos."-Dijo en el medio del corredor, tal y como hacia en el templo de Jade.

Víbora y Tigresa salieron de una puerta y Mono, Grulla y Mantis por otra.-"Buenos días maestro."-Dijeron al unísono frente a las puertas de los cuartos listo para el nuevo día.

Pero Po no salió del cuatro junto con los demás chicos, Shifu suspiró y caminó al cuarto de los chicos.-"¡Po levántate!"-Pero él no estaba allí.-"¿Dónde esta?"-Se preguntó bajando las orejas buscándolo con la mirada.

-"No lo sé maestro."-Respondió Grulla sin dejar de mirar al frente.-"Cuando despertamos tampoco estaba."-En ese instante un ruido proveniente de la cocina llamo la atención de los 5 y su maestro.-"¿Serán intrusos?"-Preguntó mirando el camino que llevaba a la cocina.

-"Hay que ir a ver."-Dijo Víbora deslizándose hacia la cocina seguida por los demás, los ruidos cada vez se podían oír y entender más.-"Si, definitivamente hay alguien."-Las puertas de la cocina eran las misma que las del palacio de Jade.

-"Iré a ver."-Dijo caminando lentamente a la puerta.

-"Grulla."-Dijo interponiéndose en su camino.-"Ten cuidado."-Desvió su mirada ocultando un leve sonrojo.

-"Lo haré."-Sonrió con un leve sonrojo y entro a la cocina.-"AAAHHH ¿Qué es esto?"-Gritó apenas se cerró la puerta, todos entraron alarmados a la cocina pero.-"Po, ¿Qué es esto?"-La cocina era un desastre, platos, vasos, puertas de alacenas rotas además de comida por todo el lugar.-"Eh Po… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"-Preguntó señalando una olla pegada en la pared.

-"Eh… Me animé un poco."-Respondió el panda sirviendo la comida en la mesa que había en la cocina.-"Vengan a comer."-

Esto le recordó cuando Po había llegado por primera vez al templo de Jade.-"Po… Si algo sucede, tú responderás por todo."-Dijo sentándose para comer.

El desayuno transcurrió normal, todos comieron en silencio y en paz e incluso a Tigresa, que se animó a probar la famosa sopa de fideos de Po, agarró la cuchara y dio una probadita a la sopa… Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sonrió, miro la sopa y siguió comiendo, mientras comía liberaba pequeños ronroneos demostrando lo bueno que estaba esa sopa, al notar eso, se sonrojo apenada al ver a los demás con la boca abierta mirándola ronroneando… Incluso Mono y Mantis dejaron caer sus cucharas de lo asombrados que estaban.-"Jeje Me alegra que te guste."-Dijo Po con una sonrisa que Tigresa devolvió.

Después de comer se fueron a prepararse para la ceremonia del maestro Rhino, cuando todos estaban listos, salieron de sus habitaciones y una oveja estaba afuera esperándolos con una sorpresa.

-"Buenos días maestros."-Dijo sonriendo.-"Antes de llegar a la ceremonia les queríamos dar un regalo de parte de toda la ciudad en forma de agradecimiento."-Reveló detrás de ella un pequeño cofre, la abrió y saco los regalos.-"Esto es para la Maestra Víbora."-Un gran lazo del mismo color de sus ojos.-"Maestro Grulla."-Un sombrero igual al que ya tenía pero de color negro con detalles dorados y con la misma punta roja que sobresalía en la copa del sombrero y una capa blanca.-"Maestro Mono."-Un nuevo pantalón del mismo color que ya tenía y los mismo accesorios que tiene el muñeca y unos en los hombros.-"Guerrero Dragón."-Unos nuevos pantalones de color negro con el borde dorado, y los mismos accesorios que tenia Mono en la muñeca y en los hombros.-"Maestra Tigresa."-Unos nuevos pantalones del mismo color y una nueva camisa de color rojo con un dragón que salía desde que comenzaba la camisa hasta el pecho con flores a los costados, una chaqueta tipo vestido de azul muy claro casi transparente de tela muy fina y delgada que llegaba hasta las rodillas y un poco después de los codos. Mantis y Shifu rechazaron sus regalos aunque agradecieron por ellos.

-"Vaya es tan cómodo."-Dijo Po mirando su nueva ropa.

-"Y flexible."-Agregó Tigresa mientras lanzaba puños y patadas al aire.

-"Es una tela exclusiva para el combate, pueden moverse con toda libertad sin sentir molestias con su nueva ropa. Además podrán estar preparados para lucir bien para cualquier reunión o festival."-Dijo con una sonrisa la oveja, cerrando el cofre.-"Gracias por todo maestros y disfruten su regalo."-

-"_Wow se ve tan… linda… tan bárbara._"-Pensó Po sin dejar de mirar a Tigresa con su nueva ropa.

-"Bueno será mejor irnos o se nos hará tarde."-Los demás asintieron y siguieron a su maestro menos Po, que se había quedado mirando el lugar donde estaba Tigresa todo embobado.

Mantis saltó al hombro de Po.-"Po… ¡Po!... Despierta."-Pero Po seguía sin responder.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-Preguntó Mono.

-"Po no responde."-

-"Déjame ayudarte."-Dijo con una sonrisa, se acercó a Po y le dio una cachetada, éste reaccionó de inmediato.-"Fue Mantis."-dijo señalando a su amigo.

-"Q… ¿Qué?... Pero si fuiste tú el que lo hizo."-Mantis señaló a Mono quien solo se hacia pasar por inocente.

-"Ya chicos, hay que ir con los demás."-Dijo olvidando lo que paso, llegó hasta donde estaba los demás y partieron para la ceremonia.

La ceremonia seria en el lugar donde una vez estaba el hogar ancestral del Lord Shen, toda la ciudad estaba reunida en el patio y alrededores junto a los héroes y a los maestros Cocodrilo y Buey Tormenta. Habían puesto algunas sillas para que pudieran sentarse y recordar al gran maestro que protegió a esta ciudad con su vida.

El martillo Cloud del maestro Rhino estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo habían dejado Shen y su ejército de lobos.-"Y para continuar con esta ceremonia, los maestros Cocodrilo y Buey Tormenta quisieran decir algunas palabras."-Dijo un ganso, el encargado de dirigir la ceremonia.

Los héroes estaban sentados muy cerca de donde estaban los anfitriones de esta ceremonia, aquel martillo y la marca que había dejado la maquina de Shen en el suelo traían recuerdos de la dura batalla que tuvieron para librar la ciudad, sobretodo a Tigresa y a Po.

"_Los radicales si entendemos, pero no veré a mi amigo morir."_

_Po siendo golpeado por el cañón de Shen y Tigresa tratando de alcanzar para salvarlo._

_La antigua aldea de Po _(recuerden que Tigresa conoce lo que le sucedió a Po)

_Po sujetando la mano de Tigresa flotando sobre el agua._

"_Eso… Fue bastante radical."_

Todos estaban sentados en una misma fila, de izquierda a derecha estaban Po, Grulla, Víbora, Mono, Shifu, Tigresa, y sobre el hombro de Tigresa, Mantis. Durante el resto de la ceremonia Po miraba a Tigresa o Tigresa a Po pero siempre volteaban en el momento justo para que se vieran a los ojos. Tigresa recordaba cuando Po fue abatido por el arma de Shen, volverlo a perder de esa forma… Ese sentimiento que se había perdido al no estar a su lado, al pensar que estaba muerto y no volverlo a ver, la hacían sentir vacía, que algo importante faltaba. Ella no dejaba de mirar a Po sin dejar de sentirse así, después de volver a verlo de nuevo con vida había recobrado su animo, su espíritu de Kung Fu… Había recobrado su corazón.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto y miraba a Po, la ceremonia transcurría y estaba a punto de terminar.-"Tigresa… Tigresa despierta."-La saco de sus pensamientos.-"Van a cantar una canción en honor a el maestro y hay que levantarnos."-Cuando se dio cuenta el lugar donde estaba Po estaba vacío, él se había ido.

Tigresa P.O.V

¿Porque?, ¿Por qué se habría ido?... Po no dejaría una ceremonia de ese modo… O al menos que algo importante este pasando o este preocupado por algo, aun no se porque pero no puedo dejar de pensar en el y estar a su lado y ¡solo léanme!, ni siquiera sueno como yo. Van a cantar una canción y luego algo mas para terminar, pero creo que será mejor buscarle mientras los demás se distraen con la canción.

Salí a escondidas de allí y fui por las murallas de lo que quedo del edificio de Shen, caminaba mirando la ciudad, desde que hemos llegado aquí hemos descubierto nuevas cosas, bueno yo lo he hecho, no se si los demás han descubierto algo. Pero aun así lo que hemos he hecho a esta ciudad nos ha ayudado mucho a todos, desde que Po llego al palacio de Jade todos son mas felices, hizo sonreír a Shifu… E incluso a mí, gracias a él puedo ver el mundo de una forma diferente… Gracias a él yo…

Po: "No, no, no… No lo se…."-sé que era la voz de Po, me acerque a donde él estaba, suspiro-"Aun no se si esto es seguro"

Tigresa: llegue a su lado-"¿Po?"

Po P.O.V

Bueno… Estaban a punto de cantar una canción pero era el momento justo para salir y pensar… Pensar en lo que ha sucedido, salí sin ser visto y me fui a una muralla caminando con la mirada baja, ya todo vuelve a ser como antes… Paz, tranquilidad, ¡pero sobre todo Kung Fu! Jaja algo que nunca falta. Ahora regresaremos al valle de la paz y todo estará bien, pero hay algo diferente… Tigresa esta un poco… ¡Bárbara! No sé que le ha pasado pero ¡Me agrada! Esta mas animada y sonríe mas, pero aun así después de lo que ha pasado no sé que hacer, ella y yo nos hemos acercado mucho y eso es bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga pero… ¿En verdad ella quiere eso?...

Y no solo eso ¿En verdad YO quiero eso?-"No, no, no… No lo sé."-Suspiré.-"Aún no estoy seguro."-Me dije a mi mismo mirando al cielo.

-"¿Po?"-Sé que era la voz de ella.

-"AAHH… No te aparezcas así."-Dije acelerado, aunque reconocí su voz igual…, no me asustó… Digamos que me sorprendió.

Tigresa soltó una risita por mi actitud; ven a eso me refiero.-"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"-Preguntó caminando a mi lado.

-"Nada, solo salí a… tomar aire fresco, si eso."-Sonreí nervioso, qué pasaría si ella supiera lo que estaba pensando hace rato… que Dios cuide mi cuello.

-"Pero si estamos al aire libre."-Genial, ahora quedé como un tonto.-"Bueno no importa… Po…"-Se detuvo y desvió la mirada.-"¿Qué harás al llegar al valle de la Paz?"-Preguntó un poco nerviosa… como si estuviera buscando conversación.

Nunca pensé sobre eso.-"Mmm, no lo sé… después de llevarle los rábanos a mi padre, quizás salga un rato."-Dije rascando mi mandíbula.

-"Ah… Ya veo."-Se sentó en pedazo de muro que había quedado después de la batalla con Shen, bajo la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus manos, un poco nerviosa.

Creo que sé lo que ella quiere… creo, pero vale la pena intentar.-"Tigresa…"-Ya tenía llamada su atención y no me salían las palabras… ¿Por qué no me salían?-"Tigresa… ¿Tú…?"-No sabía como decirlo, bajé la mirada y comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

Tigresa abrió sus ojos y me miró emocionada.-"¿Si?"-

-"Bueno que tal si… ¿Hacemos algo al llegar al valle?"-Pregunté nervioso, sentía que tenia el corazón en el cuello.

Tigresa se quedó paralizada y estaba un poco sonrojada.-"Cl… Claro."-Dijo sonriendo como si ya lo esperaba… pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y volvió a sonrojarse.-"Creo que deberíamos volver."-Dijo sin mirarme.

-"Claro."-Dije sonriendo, siguiendo a Tigresa… ¿Pero en que lío estoy metido ahora?... ¿En serio invite a Tigresa a hacer algo?... Bueno hay una primera vez para todo así que…veré qué sucede pero tendré que despedirme de papa primero por si algo malo sucede jeje…

Sin P.O.V

Po y Tigresa habían regresado con los demás y ya la ceremonia había terminado y estaban listos para volver a casa, ya estaba todo listo y se preparaban para partir.

-"¿Está todo listo?"-Preguntó Shifu, ya en las puertas de la ciudad. todos respondieron _Sí_.-"Bueno en marcha, si vamos rápido llegaremos mañana por la mañana."-

Y así todos comenzaron su viaje de vuelta a casa por un largo camino, ya las heridas se habían sanado y se les hacía más fácil moverse, incluso para Po que para él todo iba de bien a mejor. Después de todo, la ciudad de Gongmen ha sido algo diferente para ellos, fue más que llegar, ayudar e irse… Ha sido algo que sin duda no olvidaran cada uno de los héroes, algo que nunca esperaron y saben que ahora hay mucho más por delante.

-"Hogar dulce hogar."-Dijo Mantis frente a la entrada del valle de la paz.-"Ya se me había olvidado como era este lugar."-Dijo sonriendo sobre el hombro de Po.

Grulla giró los ojos.-"No exageres… solo nos fuimos por unos días."-Dijo su amigo entrando por la ciudad.

**Ya en el templo de Jade**.

-"Bueno alumnos, estamos de vuelta en casa, dejen sus cosas en sus cuartos, descansen y relájense porque ahora tendrán…"-

-"Lo sabemos: entrenamiento."-interrumpió Po a su maestro.

-"Pues no... pueden tomarse el día libre."-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras los demás suspiraban aliviados.

-"Oh genial, así podre llevarle esto a mi padre."-Sonriendo, preparó las cajas de rábanos y metió en una de ellas el osito de peluche que encontró en Gongmen.

-"Iré contigo"-Dijo Tigresa tomando la otra caja y se fueron.

…

Mantis fue el primero en decir algo.-"Bueno… levanten la mano los que creen que están ocultando algo."-Todos levantaron la mano incluyendo Shifu con una mirada seria.

Mientras sus amigos sospechaban, Po y Tigresa caminaban de lo más tranquilo. Hablaban y sonreían mientras se dirigían al restaurante del Sr. Ping, muchos lanzaban piropos a Tigresa que solo los ignoraba y seguía caminando, pero Po solo sentía… ¿Celos?... ¿Por qué sentiría celos de eso?...

-"Po… ¿Sucede algo?"-Lo saco de sus pensamientos.-"Y…"-Desvió su mirada.-"¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?"-Preguntó con un leve sonrojo que Po no notó.

Po no recordaba de lo que ella estaba hablando.-"¿Sobre qué?"-Preguntó confundido.

-"¿Acaso no recuerdas?"-

-"Mmm…"-Pero cuando recordó lo que ella quiera decirle se sonrojo.-"Oh ya recuerdo."-Ahora Po desvió su mirada.

-"¿Y bien?"-

-"Bueno… ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?"-Preguntó indeciso, no tenia muchas ideas en su mente.

-"Esta bien."-Dijo Tigresa llegando a la entrada del restaurante del Sr. Ping, a Po le sorprendió que aceptara eso, pensaba que se quejaría por solo pensar en comida.-"Po escucha."-Dijo señalando el restaurante.

-"¿Y cuando cree que vuelva?"-Preguntó la señora cerda abrazando a su hijo.

-"¡No lo sé!, si, no lo sé… tal ves jamás."-Se tiró a la mesa llorando.-"¿Por qué tuvo que ir a salvar a China? Lo sé pero ¿Por qué?"-Dijo llorando recordando a su pequeño Po.

-"Po mejor ve con él."-Le entregó la caja de rábanos.-"Te veré luego."-Saltó a un árbol. yéndose… o eso pensó Po, solo se escondió. Ella miraba como su padre lo extrañaba tanto y como Po cuidaba de él, después de que el padre y el hijo entraran en la cocina, Tigresa se quedo en su escondite sentada en una rama apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

"_Tranquila, ya encontraras un regalo para Shifu"_

Tigresa no le importaba un regalo o algo parecido, después de darse cuenta, o recordar mejor dicho, ¿Por qué Shifu olvidaría el cariño de su hija?... Tigresa sabía que Shifu no olvidaría eso, pero pasar un poco de tiempo con ella, conversar un poco, como haría cualquier padre... ¿Era mucho pedir?, Tigresa sabia que esto no le importaba esto antes, pero desde que Po le recordó eso le gustaría volver a ver a Shifu como antes pero sabia que no podía, que solo a Shifu le importaba mas los entrenamientos, el proteger al valle, ect… Pero ella, en ese mismo momento, se propuso a cambiar eso… Se propuso a lograr volver a ver a su padre y no olvidar a su maestro. Con eso en mente y una sonrisa en su rostro, decidió volver al palacio de Jade… a casa.

**Un rato después.**

Po estaba listo para ver a Tigresa para ir a comer, tenía planeado llevarla al mejor restaurante del valle pero al mismo tiempo al más caro del valle. Po ya tenia reunido el dinero suficiente para ir a comer, solo faltaba Tigresa.

"¿Quizás fue buena idea?... ¿Se habrá retractado de su decisión?" esas preguntas paseaban por la mente Po… o al menos hasta que vio alguien caminando hacia él. Era Tigresa.

-"¿Listo?"-Preguntó llegando hasta él.

-"Claro."-Dijo comenzando su camino al restaurante.

-"¿Y a donde piensas ir?"-Preguntó curiosa, nunca le dijo donde la llevaría.

-"Con un amigo de mi papa… mira."-Señaló a unas cuantas casas el restaurante.-"Ya estamos cerca."-Dijo sonriendo.

-Tigresa dudó unos segundos.-"Pero ese es muy caro… ¿Estas seguro?"-No quería quitarle el dinero a Po, pero si él quería…

-"Nah no te preocupes… Todo estará bien."-Dijo despreocupado llegando al restaurante.-"Buenos días, mesa para dos por favor."-Dijo educadamente a la oveja en la entrada.

-"Por aquí por favor."-La oveja los guió a una mesa apartada.-"¿Quisieran ordenar el menú estándar o el menú especial?"-Preguntó con una libreta en mano.

-"Elige tú."-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Mmm… Este."-Pero sin querer señaló el menú romántico.

-"Buena elección, le diré ahora mismo al chef."-Guardó la libreta y se despidió educadamente, camino hasta una mesa y.-"¡Menú romántico para la pareja en la mesa 3!"-Gritó en el medio del restaurante.

Tigresa estaba bebiendo agua y cuando escucho eso escupió toda el agua sobre Po sonrojada y Po casi se cae de su silla o mejor dicho se cayo de su silla. _¿En verdad pedí eso?_ Se repetía Tigresa una y otra vez mientras veía como Po se levantaba del suelo. Todos miraban a la mesa donde estaban Po y Tigresa poniéndolo mas incómodos todavía…

-"Es… Esto es un poco…"-

-"Aburrido… ¿No crees?"-Dijo Tigresa sin mirar a Po.

-"Si, si eso… todos muy refinados…"-Respondió secándose con una servilleta-"¿Qué tal si…?"-

-"¿Si hacemos algo mas?"-Terminó la pregunta de Po poniendo más nervioso a ambos.-"Sí, Claro."-

-"Ven, sígueme."-Se escaparon del restaurante hacia el techo de este, comenzando saltar de casa en casa.-"¡Ahora sí, esto si es divertido!"-Ambos reían mientras saltaban por los techos hasta llegar las escaleras del templo de Jade. Po miró a Tigresa quien lo miraba con una mirada retadora.-"Oh no… no, no, no…"-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Tigresa sonrió.-"Muy tarde."-Comenzó a subir las escaleras, ya la carrera había comenzado, a Tigresa le encantaban los desafíos.

Po suspiró.-"Oh vamos jeje..."-No le importo llegar de ultimo, lo único que importaba era divertirse. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y ellos corrían por las escaleras ya muy cerca del palacio, cuando llegaron Tigresa no se detuvo, comenzó a subir hasta el techo del palacio, Po también comenzó a subir, cuando llegó al techo vio a Tigresa mirando al valle.-"Vaya… has ganado esta vez pero la próxima WOW… ¡Esto si es bárbaro!"-Dijo llegando al lado de Tigresa.

Llegaron hasta el edificio más alto del valle donde se podía ver todo, como estaba empezando a oscurecer, las tiendas, casas y demás comenzaron a encender linternas iluminando la ciudad. Po y Tigresa contemplaron la más hermosa vista de la ciudad.

-"Wow esto es hermoso."-Dijeron al mismo tiempo, no despegaron la vista de la ciudad, ambos se miraron y asintieron, bajaron del techo y siguieron con la noche, como dicho en el capitulo anterior… La noche es joven.

Mientras Po y Tigresa se seguían divirtiendo y desafiándose mutuamente, una sombra sobre un árbol los observaba… Un lobo.

-"Con que… ¿Este es el guerrero dragón cierto?"-Empezó a reír.-"jeje esto será interesante."-Dijo bajando del árbol.

**Fin del capitulo.**


	3. Bienvenido

Capítulo 3: Bienvenido.

Un nuevo día había comenzado en el valle de la paz, hoy seria un día común y corriente… entrenamiento… ya era algo cotidiano para ellos.

Po y Tigresa regresaron esa misma noche después de estar desafiándose por diversión. Nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia en un día de descanso, bueno casi nadie, Shifu sospechaba de la actitud de ambos, sobretodo de Tigresa, algo ha cambiado desde lo que sucedió en la ciudad de Gongmen. Mientras Shifu sospechaba de eso, los demás solo se relajaban y se divertían en su día libre después de la dura batalla en Gongmen. Grulla y Víbora pasaron el día anterior descasando y caminando por el valle. Mono y Mantis hacían bromas o se molestaban entre sí, ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Su maestro, como siempre, estaba en medio del pasillo antes de que el gong sonara.-"Buenos días alumnos."-Dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

Todos salieron y respondieron con un "Buenos días maestro". Pero algo que lo sorprendió, y no solo él sino también los demás, fue escuchar la voz del guerrero dragón junto ellos. Shifu observo bien y si era él.-"Bien hecho Po"-Dijo orgulloso y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.-"Con la ayuda de la paz interior has progresado mucho."-Po bajo la cabeza y todos lo tomaron como señal de respeto hacia el maestro. Los 5 furiosos voltearon a ver a Shifu con una sonrisa que ellos devolvieron, luego de que el maestro se fuera, Los 5 furiosos escucharon un ruido muy peculiar… alguien roncando, voltearon para ver que Po había bajado la cabeza solo para poder dormir.-"¡Po, despierta!"-Se escucho a los lejos la voz de Shifu regañándolo.

Al escucharlo se despertó de golpe, perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo. Soltó un bostezo y miro a los cinco.-"Lo intente."-Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver a sus amigos sonriendo.

Se acercó a Po aun sonriendo y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo, tal y como hizo después de que él derrotara a Shen, Po la tomo y ella lo jalo un poco ayudándolo a levantarse dando unos pasos atrás y asintió.-"Sigue intentando, sé que lo lograras."-Po le devolvió la sonrisa que ella tenia al verlo. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa y parecía que ya lo que sucedía alrededor ya no importara. Po volvió a sonreírle sin dejar de mirarla, Tigresa tampoco despego su mirada del panda sonriendo hasta que…

-"Ehh Po… ¿No tienes que ir a preparar el desayuno?"-Grulla sacó a Po de sus pensamientos y este salió corriendo, no sin antes resbalarse y caer al intentar cruzar en la esquina que llevaba a la cocina.

Víbora ya había notado algo raro en ellos durante un tiempo… ¿Habrá algún secreto entre ellos? Algo en ellos llamaba su atención pero ella no seria capaz de invadir la privacidad de los demás o algo parecido… eso seguro saldría pronto a la luz, ya que en el templo de Jade nunca hay secretos.

Por otro lado, otros 2 seres también lo habían notado, Mono y Mantis, los querían molestar con bromas, piropos y cosas así… Pensaban que Po fue el que se acercó más a Tigresa, pero no era así, fue Tigresa la que se ha acercado más a Po, claro sin olvidar lo que ha hecho Po para que ambos forjaran poco a poco esa amistad, pero una mala jugada de Mono y de Mantis podría acabar con esa amistad… o mucho peor.

Todos caminaban tranquilamente hacia la cocina mientras Po cocinaba. Ya casi estaba lista la comida, Po nunca había cocinado tan rápido en su vida y lo hizo aun más rápido al ver a sus amigos entrar en la cocina.

Tras unos minutos de espera, Po giró con 3 platos en un brazo y 3 en el otro.-"Listo."-Sirvió todos los platos y se sentó a comer.-"Perdonen la tardanza, es que había olvidado algo."-Miró de reojo a Tigresa, sabía que a ella le gustaba su sopa y se había tardado un poco más para asegurarse de que nadie se quedara sin sopa o que quisieran más y se hubiera acabado.

-"No hay problema Po, ¡Esto esta delicioso!"-Todos afirmaron y le dedicaron a Po una sonrisa.

-"Gracias chicos."-Comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras los demás hacían lo mismo. Pero mientras comía, muchos recuerdos pasaron por su mente… reflexionó sobre algunas cosas pero un recuerdo en específico llego a su cabeza.

"_Los radicales si entendemos… Pero no veré morir a MI amigo." _

Po notó que Tigresa resaltó las palabras "MI amigo" por algo… pero por qué lo habría hecho o… ¿Con qué sentido? Por otra parte, los demás ya estaban terminando y habían salido para descansar y después entrenar. Tigresa se dio cuenta que Po había dejado de comer y solo miraba su comida. Él aun seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y no sintió a Tigresa caminando hacia él.

-"¿Po?"-Movió su mano frente a la cara de Po sin respuesta.-"¿Estás bien?"-Deposito su mano en el hombro de Po.

Po reaccionó sobresaltando y cayó de la silla, observó a Tigresa riendo como la otra vez en Gongmen cuando pateó aquel árbol. Verla así, tan delicada y linda, lo hacía sonreír y sentirse feliz. Le volvían a entrar las ganas de volver a abrazarla y… ¿Qué era eso que él sentía? Tigresa es muy bonita y su actitud ha cambiado un poco desde entonces y eso le agradaba a Po.

Se levanto y le sonrió a Tigresa.-"Vamos… Hay que entrenar."-Tigresa le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón de entrenamiento. Po no pudo dejar de mirar de reojo a Tigresa en ciertos momentos o sentir algo diferente. Pero eso cambio al entrar al salón donde Grulla y Mono estaban entrenando.

Grulla estaba sobre el tazón de Jade, donde usualmente suele entrenar, observando fijamente a Mono, quien se sujetaba a la cuerda que sujetaba uno de los péndulos. Grulla tomo vuelo hacia su amigo y sin querer rompió la cuerda donde se sostenía Mono, quien, aprovecho la situación y con una mano se sujeto de la que estaba pegada al techo y con la otra la mano sostuvo la que tenia el péndulo, sonrió maliciosamente y comenzó a girar el péndulo hasta lanzarlo contra Grulla. Grulla espero eso y lo esquivo fácilmente, pero se distrajo mirando el lugar donde había caído pero luego recordó a su rival a sus espaldas, pero era tarde para reaccionar o hacer algún movimiento, Mono ya estaba a centímetros de él y le atino una patada en el pecho, Grulla fue lanzado de nuevo hacia el tazón donde rápidamente se recupero de la patada y donde Mono y él comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas, que fácilmente eran esquivadas.

Ambos comenzaban a cansarse pero Mono decidió terminar con eso, espero que Grulla diera una patada y en el momento perfecto sujeto la garra de Grulla con su cola y jalo, haciendo tropezar a Grulla, quien cayo golpeándose contra el tazón, logro levantarse un poco aturdido y Mono solo bajo del tazón y camino hasta él y toco su pecho. Grulla perdió el equilibrio y cayo, Mono coloco su pie encima de Grulla para evitar que se volviera a levantar.

-"Suficiente… Bien hecho Mono. Grulla estas algo distraído, necesitas concentrarte más. Nunca se sabe lo que el enemigo pueda hacer."-Sus manos se hallaban detrás de su espalda y su ser reflejaba paz. Observó a Mono retirar su pie de Grulla y este se levantaba dando una reverencia diciendo "Si, maestro."

Víbora: Se acercó a Grulla.-"¿Que sucedió?"-Pregunto algo confundida, sabia que alguien como él podía dar mucho más. Grulla parecía estar pensando o recordando algo y no siento a Víbora cerca de él, después de salir de sus pensamientos, sintió a Víbora y se sonrojo un poco pero no tanto para que alguien lo notara y, de algún modo, ambos sonrieron.

Los siguientes eran Po y Tigresa por llegar de último, ya que Mantis y Víbora ya habían entrenado. Ambos se colocaron en el centro del salón de entrenamiento y se prepararon esperando la señal del maestro para dar inicio al entrenamiento.-"Comiencen."-Apenas aquella palabra fue pronunciada ambos guerreros se colocaron en posición de pelea esperando que el oponente hiciera algún movimiento. Como Po no observo o espero algún movimiento de Tigresa, decidió intentar algo y comenzó a correr hacia ella y, al estar cerca de ella, Tigresa, rápidamente junto sus manos para realizar un golpe de tigre con ambas manos pero Po vio venir algo como eso y bloqueo el ataque con una patada, dando lugar a una serie de intercambios de golpes y patadas entre ambos guerreros. Po y Tigresa trataban de alcanzar al otro pero siempre respondían rápida y precisamente, pocos golpes llegaban a sus destinos y después de un tiempo ambos comenzaron a cansarse.

Tigresa tomó la oportunidad perfecta y esquivó un golpe de Po dando un paso a un lado y el puño de Po paso de largo, Tigresa, aprovechando eso, tomo el brazo de Po con ambas manos y comenzó a dar vueltas arrastrando a Po hasta separarlo del suelo para luego soltar su brazo y Po saliera volando por los aires y aterrizando sobre los muñecos de madera. Po se levanto algo aturdido pero animado por el ataque de Tigresa.-"¡Wow! ¡Genial!"-Agitó un poco la cabeza y sonrió, agarro algunos trozos de madera de los muñecos que había destruido al aterrizar en ellos y los pateo en dirección a Tigresa, quien, fácilmente logre detener los trozos con solo golpearlos, cosa que Po aprovecho y comenzó a correr hacia ella mientras detenía los trozos pero a mitad de camino Po se lanzo al suelo para comenzar rodar hacia Tigresa y taclearla.

Tigresa seguía deteniendo los trozos y de reojo observo a Po acercarse, detuvo el último trozo de madera y Po estaba muy cerca de ella y de un rápido movimiento estiro sus manos, una de ellas al suelo y la otra al aire, sirviendo como rampa y Po solo pasara sobre ella y cayera en otro lado. Pero para la mala suerte de Po, cayo en el área del lanzallamas. Una mezcla de colores entre amarillo y naranja se podía observar debajo de Po quien tragaba un poco de saliva y Tigresa volvía a su posición normal dándole la espalda a Po, comenzó a limpiarse un poco de polvo que había en sus manos mientras escuchaba el lanzallamas encenderse y a Po tratando de esquivar las peligrosas llamas. Cuando Po pensó que las llamas se habían acabado, una se encendió justo delante de él, sorprendiendo y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de espalda comenzando a rodar de nuevo.

Tigresa, como le había dado la espalda a Po, no lo vio venir por detrás de ella rodando. De allí la frase "Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo.", se hizo presente y Po, como andaba rodando se llevo a Tigresa consigo y ambos rodaron hasta chocar contra la pared. Tigresa no sintió golpe alguno, en cambio, sentía todo suave y esponjado, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba sobre Po… muy cerca de él. Ambos podían sentir sus latidos de sus corazones que se aceleraban poco a poco, sonrojados observándose directamente a los ojos. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada hasta que escucharon unas risas.-"¡Ya bésala!"-Reaccionaron y Tigresa se levanto seguida de Po, desviando su mirada hasta recordar que eran observados por sus amigos y… El maestro Shifu, tragaron un poco de saliva y nerviosamente observaron a Shifu y su tic en el ojo, pareciera que diría algo pero fue interrumpido por Zheng, el ganso mensajero.

-"Maestro Shifu, alguien quiere verlo."-Dijo dando una reverencia y salió del salón.

Todos se miraron entre si preguntándose de quien se trataría, menos Tigresa y Po que suspiraron aliviados de ser salvados por Zheng. Shifu aun no les quitaba la mirada de encima y eso le hizo helar la sangre por unos instantes, Shifu solo se dio la vuelta y salió de allí a la entrada del palacio siendo seguido por todos. Al llegar, todos observaron una figura sonriente cruzado de brazos.

Grulla observó por un momento la figura.-"Esperen, ¿no se parece al lobo que atacó la aldea de los músicos?"-Preguntó algo indeciso.

Los demás lo observaron atentamente un rato, parecía tener casi la misma ropa, de cuero con partes de metal… Solo que ese lobo tenía unos vendajes en sus manos, antebrazos y pies, lograron distinguir algo que traía en su cintura, una flauta (Idéntica a la que usa Shifu al inicio de la primera película.) que era sostenida por unas sogas.

-"¿Quién?"-Po no recordaba que quien hablaba su amigo.

-"El que siempre estaba con Lord Chen."-Respondió Mono.

-"¿Quién?"-Todos suspiraron y Po solo seguía confundido.

-"El que te de dio un martillazo en la cara, ¿Recuerdas?"-

Al oír eso, sus ojos se encendieron.-"Así que has vuelto… Jeje ¡Serás mio!"-Gritó emocionado mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el lobo.

Ya cerca de él, el lobo sintió su presencia acercarse rápidamente. Los cinco furiosos observaron de nuevo al lobo atentamente para luego entender que no se trataba del el lobo que le había dado el martillazo en la cara, pero era muy parecido a ese lobo.

Solo le dio tiempo de gira y pronunciar algo.-"¿Qué?"-Antes de que Po le regalara una patada.

Po sonrió victorioso al ver a su rival en el suelo.-"Jeje ¿Qué te pareció eso? ¡Ese fue el poder del gran guerrero dragón!"-Alzo un puño al aire en señal de victoria.

Luego de observar eso, los demás se acercaron al lobo que se estaba levantando. Ya mas cerca del lobo lo observaron mejor y entendieron que no se trataba del jefe lobo, la mano derecha de Lord Chen. Era un lobo de pelaje gris de ojos color azul, con una vestimenta de cuero y algunas partes de metal. Tenía unos vendajes en sus pies, manos y en sus antebrazos además de una soga en su cintura sosteniendo una flauta.

Fue el primero en hablar.-"Ehh Po, creo que este no es el Jefe lobo."-Dijo observando al lobo.

-"¿Quién? Mucho gusto, soy Zhang."-Sonrió a los demás.

Po se acercó a el.-"Vaya si que te pareces al lobo de Lord Chen… Discúlpame por haberte golpeado."-

-"No te preocupes, no eres el primero que me confunde jeje."-Le estiró una de sus manos a Po y este la estrecho con una sonrisa.

-"Bien, ¿pero podrías decirnos a que has venido?"-Preguntó Víbora algo curiosa.

-"Bueno, si no fuera molestia, quisiera pedirle ayuda en algo."-Dijo observándolos a todos.-"Estoy buscando un… viejo amigo mio y según escuche ustedes lo vieron por ultima vez antes de que desapareciera."-Explicó Zhang.

-"Primero tienes que hablar con el Maestro Shifu."-Todos recordaron a su maestro y giraron observando que aun seguía con ellos.

-"Si quieres nuestra ayuda, necesitaríamos saber de quien se trata en primer lugar y…"-Pero se detuvo y comenzó a estornudar sin detenerse. Po se acercó a su maestro y decidió ayudarlo pero este insistía que estaba bien, Shifu no pudo con su peso cayo al suelo.

Los demás, sorprendidos, deciden ir a ayudarlo y llevarlo para que lo revisen. Después de un rato de espera una oveja se les acerca a los demás.-"Al parecer Shifu tenia alojado en su cuerpo un virus bastante extraño que no estaba infectando o alterando nada en él… Hasta ahora. Hemos encontrado una forma de curarlo pero nos hace falta un ingrediente, una flor que solo crece a las afueras del valle."-La oveja le explico mas sobre dicha flor y el lugar donde podrían encontrarla. Prepararon todo para ir a buscarla y Zhang decidió ir con ellos para ayudarlos.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	4. Ayudando al maestro

Capítulo 4: Ayudando al maestro.

Después de enterarse de la alarmante noticia del maestro Shifu, el guerrero dragón y los 5 furiosos partieron en busca de lo que seria la cura para lo que estaba afectando a su maestro, pero antes de partir prepararon todo lo necesario para cumplir con su misión y con lo necesario me refiero a bocadillos… Bocadillos que Po necesitaría para poder aguantar el viaje de ida y vuelta, pero ahora eso no cruzaba por su mente en ese momento.

Po P.O.V

Empacaba algunos dumplings para ir en busca de la planta que salvaría al maestro Shifu de las garras de la enfermedad que tenia. Guardando el ultimo dumpling en una mochila de viaje, y tomando uno para no salir con el estomago vacío, camine saliendo de la cocina y de allí, salir de las barracas. Tomando un camino que conectaba al palacio de Jade y, al mismo tiempo, el salón de entrenamiento. Una curiosa sensación corrió sobre mi cuerpo y gire mi mirada observando el salón de entrenamiento. Luego recordé lo que sucedió.

_Tigresa esquivaba con delicadeza los trozos de madera que lanzaba hacia ella para poder ganar tiempo y poder atacarla pero solo empeoro las cosas, se coloco en un posición con la que pudo esquivar mi ataque y lanzarme al aire cayendo sobre el área lanzallamas. Después de lograr esquivarla casi todas las llamas, una en frente de mí, tomándome desprevenido, salió sin previo aviso haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espalda. Desconcentrado, no pude evitar que dejara de rodar sin saber en que dirección iba, pero luego sentí golpear a alguien y arrástrala junto en mi recorrido. Al final, terminamos impactándonos contra una de las paredes del salón, quedando yo debajo d-de Tig-gresa…_

_No parecía haberse golpeado o algo pues termino s-sobre mi… Y bueno, ella abrió sus ojos para saber que había sucedido y esos lindos ojos se encontraron con los míos, sin saber que decir o hacer solo una palabra salió de mi.-"Ti-tigresa.."-¿Incomodo? No lo se, ¿Extraño? Quizás… Pero si se sentía bien. Luego de un rato parecía que iría a decir algo pero luego unas risas y algo que dijeron la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se levanto y el resto es historia…_

Agite un poco la cabeza para despertar y salir de ese recuerdo, pues teníamos que salir en busca de la tal cura de Shifu, saliendo del área de entrenamiento, me encontré con los demás al inicio de las escaleras.

Tigresa P.O.V

-"¡Ya se ha tardado demasiado!"-Dijo Mantis con algo de impaciencia.

Grulla movió su cabeza de un lado al otro un poco disgustado por el impaciente comentario de su amigo.-"Ten calma, de seguro esta preparando cosas para la búsqueda."-

-"Sí, preparando comida…"-Agregó Mono con el mismo tono de Mantis.

Y así comenzó una discusión que sabia que no tardaría en comenzar.

Suspiré.-"¿Podrían callarse?"-Dije interrumpiéndolos.-"Po no tardará en llegar."-Tenía que decir algo para que no siguieran con la innecesaria discusión.

-"Cierto."-Sabía que no tardaría en decir algo.-"Pero aun así prefieres que Po venga rodando de nuevo y quede muy juntitos otra vez jeje."-Sonreí al saber que Víbora le había dado un latigazo con su cola a Mantis, escuché el sonido del latigazo.

-"Ya llegue, ya llegue… Perdonen la tardanza."-Sonrió un poco avergonzado mientras se rascaba un poco por detrás de su cabeza.

-"Pues ya era hora."-Mantis parecía no calmarse.

-"Bueno, bueno…"-Comenzó a bajar las escaleras.-"¿Salimos o no?"-Preguntó Po sin mirar hacia donde iba.

-"Ehh Po… Por qué no…"-Pero ya era tarde, Po había tropezado con una piedra que estaba en las escaleras y comenzó a caer por ellas. Todos suspiramos al ver venir algo como eso.-"Mejor vallamos con él antes de que choque contra algo jeje."-Dijo Mono.

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras un poco apresurados para poder alcanzar a Po y recuperar algo de tiempo que perdimos esperando a Po. Fue algo muy extraño que al maestro Shfu tuviera una enfermedad algo extraña y a esta edad pero queríamos ayudarle a recuperarse lo más rápido posible. Recordando al maestro Shifu, recordé ver su tic en el ojo después de… Bueno, quedar sobre Po mientras entrenábamos en el salón de entrenamiento.

_Después evitar los trozos de madera, sentí su presencia venir a mi rápidamente, observe de reojo que venia a mi rodando y sabia que podía lograr esquivarlo. Después de lanzarlo al otro lado del salón, comencé a limpiar un poco de polvo que tenía en mi mano, me distraje un poco al escuchar las llamas encenderse y a Po tratar de esquivarla y por lo tanto no pude ver que Po venia rondando de nuevo hacia mí. Terminamos chocando contra una pared y yo, algo mareada, abrí los ojos tratando de recuperarme. Era suave y esponjoso, al abrir mis ojos observé unos sorprendidos ojos verdes esmeralda cerca de mí, por un momento algo dentro de mí quería abrazarlo pero unas risas me hicieron recordar que éramos observados por el resto de los cinco furiosos y el maestro Shifu._

Un sonido en el valle, no muy lejos de donde estábamos, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sabíamos que era Po que finalmente dejo de rodar estrellándose contra algo y esperando que no contra alguien. Nos acercamos rápidamente hacia él, quien termino contra una pared.

-"¡Eso fue bárbaro! Quiero hacerlo otra vez."-Nos observó animado como siempre.

Víbora sonrió por la reacción de el panda.-"Sera cuando regresemos Po, ahora tenemos que ir a buscar la cura."-

De inmediato reacciono.-"¡Oh cierto!"-Rápidamente se levantó.-"Será mejor irnos ahora para que no sea demasiado tarde."-

Todos afirmamos y caminamos hacia la salida del valle de la paz para comenzar la búsqueda. La ubicación que nos había dado la oveja en el hospital no era muy lejos del valle, si salimos temprano en la mañana seguro regresaríamos antes del anochecer al valle. Queríamos hacerlo lo mas rápido posible y sin errores.

Sin P.O.V

Tras las primeras horas de viaje, los héroes ya llevaban cruzado gran parte del recorrido y cada vez estaban más cerca de su objetivo. Ya era normal que Po tomara algunos bocadillos para el viaje y de vez en cuando se detenían para descansar un poco y comer algo antes de que "desapareciera misteriosamente." Después de un merecido descanso, continuaron con su camino.

-"¿Alguien mas sienten como si nos estuvieran siguiendo?"-Preguntó Mono un poco distraído.

-"¿No lo habías notado antes?"-Preguntó Tigresa en forma de respuesta.

-"¿A que te refieres?"-Se confundió un poco por la respuesta de Tigresa.

-"Mira detrás de ti."-Respondió su amigo Grulla sin desviar la mirada del camino.

Sin preguntar y con las palabras que escucho de sus amigos, observó por su hombro a un lobo siguiendo el mismo camino que ellos.

-"¿Acaso no es el mismo que nos pidió ayuda?"-Observó a sus amigos.

Todos asintieron a la pregunta de Mono y Víbora habló.-"Bueno, seguro que aun busca nuestra ayuda."-

-"Primero busquemos la planta y luego veremos lo que quiere."-

Po parecía estar un poco inquieto.-"Mmm no lo sé pero siento varias miradas sobre nosotros."-

Todos lo observaron por un momento y parecía que irían a decir algo pero luego Grulla observó algo a lo lejos.-"¡Miren, por allá!"-A lo lejos se podía observar una gran variedad de plantas y seguro allí encontrarían la que estaban buscando.

Se acercaron hacia aquella área y una vez allí comenzaron a buscar entre una gran variedad de plantas la que sería la cura para su maestro, la oveja del hospital les había dado una pintura donde salía la imagen de la flor para que fuera mucho más fácil encontrarla y se ahorraran algo de tiempo. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, lograron divisar sobre una colina la tan buscada planta. Parecía ser la última en ese lugar pues no encontraron otra, solo la que había allí. Al estar cerca de la flor, un gran grupo de bueyes salieron por sorpresa de la nada rodeando a los héroes, por unos instantes los reconocieron y recordaron al líder de tal grupo.

Un gran buey, del doble del tamaño que Po, se hizo presente.-"Nos vemos de nuevo guerrero dragón."-

-"Temutai."-Dijo Po observándolo al gran buey.

-"¡Rey de los guerreros de Qidan!"-Gritó en voz alta con una posición firme que lo identificaba como el líder. Luego de ver a sus adversarios, sus ojos se ubicaron hacia la colina y la flor.-"La flor Qidan, sería un buen nombre para esta flor y un buen trofeo después de derrotar a los 5 furiosos y al guerrero dragón."-Dijo orgulloso y confiado.

Víbora sin perder tiempo dio un paso al frente.-"¡La necesitamos para crear una cura!"-

-"Además, ya te he vencido dos veces."-Po no apartaba la mirada de Temutai y al grupo que los rodeaba.

-"Si pero… ¡La tercera es la vencida!"-Exclamó furioso al recordar las veces que fue detenido por Po.-"¡Ataquen!"-

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, el grupo se lanzo contra los héroes tratando de detenerlo. Tigresa logro patear a uno de ellos en el abdomen, esquivo unos golpes y contra-ataco con la palma del tigre, lanzando un buey contra otro. Víbora salto hacia un buey y enredo parte de su cuerpo en uno de los brazos del buey para hacer que él mismo se golpeara y golpear a otro que venia a ayudar a su amigo, por ultimo, con su cola libre, logro alcanzar una de las patas del buey y hacer que este tropezara y cayera golpeándose contra una roca que había detrás del buey. Mono comenzó a correr para escapar de un buey que lo perseguía, observó a Mantis saltar hacia él y un buey detrás. Mono corrió hasta a su amigo y con un rápido movimiento lo atajo, salto hacia un árbol y con su cola pudo sostenerse de una de sus ramas. Los bueyes, por estar persiguiendo a los maestros, no vieron venir algo como eso y al momento que Mono salto, ambos bueyes se encontraron y chocaron entre sí. Grulla esquivaba fácilmente los golpes de dos bueyes, dio un salto hacia atrás y con sus alas creo unas ráfagas que impulso a ambos bueyes hacia un árbol, pero en este árbol había un panal de abejas que cayo del árbol cuando los bueyes impactaron contra este, una pequeña abeja salió del panal y observo a ambos bueyes.-"¡A ellos!"-Una gran cantidad de abejas salieron del panal y comenzaron a perseguir a los bueyes que se perdieron de vista al tratar de huir del ataque de las abejas por la destrucción de su hogar. Por otro lado, Po esquivaba los ataques de 3 bueyes, contra-atacó golpeando y pateando a dos de los bueyes, el buey restante trato de atacarle por detrás de Po pero este respondió con un codazo en el estomago dejándolo inmóvil por unos segundos. Los otros dos bueyes se recuperaron de los golpes de Po y ambos se lanzaron contra él, quien, fácilmente logro contra-atacar con un panzazo.

Temutai sonrió.-"Sabia que esto sucedería."-Chasqueó sus dedos y más bueyes llegaron.-"Así que vine preparado."-Los héroes comenzaron a pelear de nuevo para tratar de evitar que ellos tomaran o le hicieran algo a la flor que ayudaría a Shifu.

Zhang los había seguido y observaba todo desde un árbol. Se distrajo observando la pelea que no vio venir un golpe sorpresa de un buey que lo había visto antes.

-"Pero si aquí tenemos un mirón."-Dijo riendo y jugando con sus puños observando al lobo.

2 bueyes mas llegaron y rodearon al lobo, quien solamente saco su flauta y comenzó a tocarla con un tono suave y tranquilo. Los bueyes comenzaron a reír al ver eso y, como vieron que no se detenía, decidieron detenerlo ellos mismo. Los tres bueyes tomaron impulso y se lanzaron contra Zhang que parecía bastante tranquilo, de un momento a otro, abrió los ojos sin dejar de tocar la flauta y para él, el mundo comenzó a ir un poco más lento y fácilmente esquivo a los bueyes. Dejo de tocar la flauta y, para él, el mundo comenzó a andar a la normalidad. Los bueyes chocaron unos con otros molestándolos aun más.-"¿Pero qué? ¡Allá esta, vayan por él vagos!"-Ordenó uno de los bueyes y los otros dos comenzaron a correr hacia Zhang, quien guardo de nuevo su flauta en su cintura y comenzó a esquivar los ataques, por unos instantes uno de los bueyes observo que Zhang intentaría usar de nuevo la flauta y lo detuvo tomando una parte de la flauta.-"Ah, ah… Eso no se toca."-Dijo el lobo con una sonrisa, el buey se extraño un poco e intento arrebatársela pero Zhang logro quitarse de encima el buey con una patada en un costado. Tomo de nuevo su flauta y volvió a tocarla pero esta vez un poco mas animado y rápido. El viento comenzó a soplar un poco mas fuerte y varias hojas de los arboles cayeron y comenzaron a volar alrededor de Zhang y los asustados bueyes.-"¿Qué es esto?"-Preguntó el buey que había dado la orden.-"No lo sé pero yo me largo de aquí."-Dijo asustado un buey y comenzó a huir de allí seguido por su amigo, el buey que había dado la orden observo eso extrañado.-"Cobardes… No puedo creer que este haciendo esto."-Susurro el buey que de inmediato salió de allí. Zhang observo eso un poco extrañado.-"Pero si no hice nada… Apenas y comenzaba a tocar mi flauta."-Sonrió un poco divertido, guardó su flauta y las hojas y el viento cesaron. Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón se habían encargado de los refuerzos que Temutai había preparado.

-"¿Ustedes también vieron lo mismo que yo?"-Preguntó Mono un poco confundido mirando al cielo.

-"¿Hojas volando por doquier?"-Mono afirmó a la pregunta de su amigo.

Tigresa siempre estaba lista.-"Ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso. Temutai intenta coger la flor, miren."-Pero era tarde, ya Temutai tenía la flor en su poder.

Po no le prestaba atención a Temutai, pues algo lo tenía distraído.-"Oigan chicos… ¿Escuchan eso?"-Preguntó al aire, los demás al escuchar la pregunta de Po se dieron cuenta que algo se escuchaba… El sonido de una flauta.

No despegaban la vista de Temutai y el sonido de la flauta era un poco más fuerte. Por otra parte, Temutai tenía entre sus manos/patas la flor que los héroes estaban buscando, observaba la flor que se distrajo por un momento. Se distrajo que no escucho el sonido de una flauta, una gran cantidad de hojas apareció y comenzaron a cubrir casi todo su cuerpo.

Temutai sintió su cuerpo ser aprisionado y luego descubrió su cuerpo cubierto de hojas.-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién se atreve a hacerle tal cosa a Temutai?"-

Zhang salió por detrás de una roca y se acercó a Temutai.-"Permíteme."-Dijo tomando la flor en sus manos.

-"Insolente cachorro, ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a…"-

-"A Temutai… Si ya lo se."-

Zhang se acercó a Po y a los cinco furiosos y les entrego la flor. Po saco de su mochila una maceta donde coloco la flor para protegerla.

Mono miró por unos instantes al lobo.-"Oye… ¿Fuiste tu el que hizo todo eso con las hojas?"-Zhang asintió.

Po: "¡Eso fue bárbaro! Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso."-Dijo Po animado y Zhang sonrió.-"Por cierto, ¿dejaras a Temutai como lo dejaste?"-Pregunto al ver a Temutai a lo lejos con las hojas aun encarcelando su cuerpo.

-"Uy perdón… Casi se me olvida."-Chasqueó los dedos y las hojas se dispersaron, dejando a Temutai libre.

-"¡Esto no acabara aquí!… ¡Volverán a saber de Temutai!"-Gritó furioso a lo lejos.

Con la flor en buenas manos, Po, los 5 furiosos y Zhang tomaron camino de vuelta al Valle de la paz, el viaje de regreso fue un poco más rápido y sencillo, no hicieron paradas para descansar o comer. Querían llegar rápido al valle y llevarle la flor al maestro Shifu, descansarían y comerían cuando hayan terminado de curar a su maestro. En poco tiempo divisaron el valle de la paz a lo lejos y todavía el día era temprano, ir a buscar la flor fue más rápido de lo que habían pensado.

Después de unas pocas horas, los héroes ya se encontraban en la entrada del valle y todo estaba tranquilo, tal y como lo habían dejado antes de partir. Rápidamente tomaron camino hacia el hospital y la misma oveja los recibió.

Recibió la flor de parte de Po.-"Muchas gracias por encontrarla, tomaremos un poco del extracto de la flor para crear la cura. Tardara un poco en curarse pero podrá salir hoy del hospital."-Les explicó calmadamente, los maestros afirmaron y la oveja respondió con una reverencia para luego comenzar a crear la cura junto a otros que la ayudarían.

Los maestros salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al palacio de Jade para descansar y esperar noticias de su maestro.-"Oye, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas mas sobre tu técnica?"-Preguntó Po preparando su sopa de fideos, dejaron que Zhang se quedara con ellos después de ayudarles a evitar que Temutai se llevara la flor, además de que aun el lobo necesitaba de su ayuda.

-"Claro."-Mostró su flauta.-"Con el tiempo aprendí a controlar el sonido y apartar de allí puedo hacer cualquier cosa con este."-Explicó con una sonrisa.

Mono observó a Zhang dejar la flauta en la mesa mientras revisaba algo en su vestimenta.-"Así que lo haces todo con una flauta."-Le entró algo de curiosidad y decidió tomar la flauta para observarla mejor.

-"¿Eh?"-Se dio cuenta de que Mono tomo su flauta y de inmediato se la arrebató.-"¿Podrías tratar de no tocarla por favor? Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi…"-

-"Sale sopa."-Dijo interrumpiendo a Zhang, quien guardó su flauta y comenzó a comer junto a los demás.

-"Wow Esta sopa esta increíble."-Dijo después de probar la sopa, sonrió y comenzó a comer un poco mas rápido saboreando la sopa de fideos de Po.

-"¿Podría preguntar para que necesitas nuestra ayuda?"-Preguntó Víbora para iniciar una conversación.

-"Yo me dedico a viajar por toda China para conocer y disfrutar. Pero hace unos días escuche sobre lo que sucedió en Gongmen y un amigo mio que no veía desde hace un buen tiempo desapareció en esa ciudad. Y como escuche que ustedes estuvieron allí esperaba saber si ustedes lo habían visto."-Explico con todas las miradas centradas en él.

Grulla fue el segundo en hablar.-"De acuerdo, ¿Y de quien se trata?"-Preguntó curioso.

Zhang guardó silencio y pensó un poco.-"Preferiría hablar esto junto a su maestro, espero que no sea molestia."-Dijo tomando un poco de sopa. Los demás lo observaron un momento y afirmaron.

Una tarde tranquila transcurrió ese día, algunos decidieron ir al valle para encontrar algo que hacer y luego ir al hospital para ver como seguía su maestro. Po decidió ir al árbol del durazno de la sabiduría celestial y descansar un rato, observo al cielo y luego a un durazno. Se levanto y golpeo al árbol pero ningún durazno cayó, lo golpeo de nuevo y nada. Observo el durazno y luego el árbol tembló por un momento y el durazno que observaba Po cayo sobre su cabeza.

Po se rascó un poco la cabeza preguntándose que habría sucedido y luego observo a Tigresa.-"Ah, fuiste tú."-Sonrió y tomo el durazno del suelo.-"¿Dónde están los demás?"-Preguntó sentándose al pie del árbol.

Tigresa se sentó a su lado.-"Fueron al valle."-Dijo observando el cielo. Po noto eso y también que parecía algo pensativa.

-"¿Te preocupa algo?"-Preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"No… No es nada."-El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, el cielo se torno de un color anaranjado.

-"Vamos, sé que te pasa algo. Anda dime."-Volvió a sonreírle y no dejo de verla.

-"Es que…"-Se detuvo por un momento.-"Me preocupa Shifu, es todo."-Dijo lo primero que cruzo por su mente y desvió su mirada al suelo.

-"Tranquila, él se recuperara y volverá con nosotros."-Después de decir eso, ella lo observo por un momento, afirmo y sonrió. Po le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos miraron el atardecer, Po partió el durazno por la mitad y le ofreció un poco a Tigresa, ella solo lo observo.

**Al caer la noche**.

Todos fueron al hospital para saber el estado de su maestro, al entrar a este, observaron a su maestro conversar con una oveja. Parecía estar recuperado por completo y en buen estado. Todos se aliviaron y se acercaron a él.

-"Bien hecho todos, me curaron y estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Gracias."-Le sonrió. Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa y luego Shifu observo a Zhang con ellos.-"Ya es tarde y seguro querrán descansar después de lo sucedido. Mañana hablaremos mejor y nos dirás a que has venido."-Zhang afirmó y todos volvieron al palacio.

Po guió a Zhang hasta una habitación libre en las barracas para su estancia en el palacio. Sin más nada que hacer, todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones donde pudieron dormir plácidamente.

**Más tarde esa noche.**

Tigresa P.O.V

Un ruido extraño me despertó a tales horas de la noche, escuche unas pisadas y luego el aleteo de unas alas. Por mente paso la idea de que quizás fuera Víbora, pero aun así no reconocía quien era el otro. Con sigilo, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la salida de las barracas. Donde, extrañamente, estaba Zhang cruzado de brazos, como si estuviera esperando algo. Volví a escuchar el aleteo de unas alas y una figura se acercó a él y se poso frente a él.

-"Por fin te encuentro."-Me acerque más, seguía sin reconocer quien era pero su voz era femenina.-"Estuve todo el día buscándote."-Dijo algo cansada.

-"No te preocupes, busca algo de comer y descansa. Vuelve a la aldea y dile que lo he encontrado."-Dijo el lobo, un poco calmado.

¿Con quien estaba hablando?, ¿Y por qué a esta hora? Esas, y otras preguntas, cruzaron por mi mente. No sabía si seguir escuchando o ir a ver quien era pero di un paso hacia atrás y pise una rama, rompiendo esta. El sonido alarmo a ambos y buscaron el origen del sonido con sus miradas. Ella le dijo algo que no pude escucharlo y luego tomo vuelo saliendo del lugar. Zhang observo un poco el lugar, asegurándose que nadie lo observara o si nadie lo había visto y, sin hallar nada, volvió a las barracas.

No sabia que había sucedido pero decidí mantenerlo en secreto hasta mañana, para saber que es lo que quería y compararlo con lo que había visto y escuchado. Asegurándome que nadie me escuchara, volví a mi habitación para seguir durmiendo y mañana descubrir algo más.

**Fin del capitulo.**


	5. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Capítulo 5: ¿Qué está sucediendo?

El sol iluminaba todo a su paso a medida que este salía por el horizonte. Los habitantes del valle de la paz despertaban y se preparaban para un nuevo día, abriendo tiendas y servicios para todo aquel que lo necesitaba.

En el palacio de Jade las cosas transcurrían de manera normal y tranquila. EL maestro Shifu se levantaba temprano y recibía a sus alumnos, Po, como el guerrero dragón, quería mejorar poco a poco y levantarse temprano era lo que siempre se proponía a cumplir, algunas veces lo lograba y algunas veces no. Pero siempre era importante intentarlo.

-"Bueno días maestro."-

Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, por un momento, Tigresa noto que algo faltaba y sabía que era lo había visto la noche anterior.

Shifu se acercó a la habitación donde se quedaría Zhang y abrió la puerta.-"¡Despierte!"-Zhang abrió los ojos de golpe y sorprendido observo al maestro.-"No sé si le habrán dicho pero aquí lo más importante es la puntualidad."-Dijo con firmeza y autoridad en su voz con las manos detrás en su espalda. El lobo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza a las palabras del maestro Shifu. El maestro lo observo por un momento, luego a los demás alumnos y salió de las barracas para comenzar el día.

Zhang se rascó un poco la cabeza, se levantó estirándose y bostezando. Camino fuera de la habitación y observó a los demás con algo de cansancio.-"Hola."-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los observaron un poco extrañado, ya que se encontraba un poco trasnochado o simplemente no había dormido bien. Tigresa sabía muy bien eso y fue la primera en notarlo recordando lo que sucedió. Por el momento, decidió mantener eso dentro de ella, pues no sabía mucho sobre él, no tendría sentido por ahora, solo esperar. Ya todos fuera de las habitaciones, irían a desayunar, luego a entrenar para después Zhang contarles a que ha venido.

Sin más nada que decir, tomaron rumbo hacia la cocina donde disfrutarían de la sopa de fideos de Po. Todos caminaron en silencio, algunos bostezando; otros, solamente pensando… Pensando sobre lo primero que les venía a la mente. Pues la verdad, el día parecer que sería uno de esos tranquilos y sin nada que hacer pero ellos siempre encontrarían algo que hacer o ese algo a ellos.

Ya llegando a la cocina, Mono abrió la puerta de esta y todos pasaron por ella para entrar a la cocina. Víbora por un momento sintió algo extraño y giro, se extrañó un poco al ver a Po observar hacia el frente con una mirada perdida y sin moverse. Trato de llamarlo por su nombre pero no respondía, camino hasta su lado y observo al mismo lugar donde miraba Po… Solo un pasillo que llevaba hacia el camino para ir al salón de entrenamiento. Observo de uno a Po y por uno segundos este agito la cabeza, saliendo del pensamiento o lo que lo mantenía en ese estado. Coloco su mano en su cabeza con una mirada baja, sintiendo la presencia de alguien, giro para ver a Víbora con una mirada extrañada. Le sonrió y camino hacia la cocina para comenzar a cocinar el desayuno para todos. Víbora pensó por un momento, ¿Qué le habría sucedido? Seguro que había visto algo que lo sorprendió pero… ¿Qué es lo que había visto para que quedara así? Pensó un momento pero luego decidió dejarlo así y volver con los demás.

Todos sentados en la mesa, esperando a que Po terminara de cocinar su famosa sopa de fideos, servirlos para poder comenzar a comer y empezar el día. Tras Po, terminar la sopa y servirla, el desayuno transcurrió normalmente… Sin nada nuevo que comentar o algo inesperado. De vez en cuando surgía una pequeña conversación que no duraría mucho después de que alguien terminara con esta. En conclusión, un desayuno normal. Después de comer, Po comenzó a recoger los platos uno por uno pasando por todos los demás. Pensando un poco, Tigresa coloco una de sus manos en su plato en el mismo momento que Po lo hacía para coger el plato. La palma de Tigresa se encontró con la mano de Po, suave y peluda, moviendo un poco su mano para sentir el contacto con su mano. Eso, sin darse cuenta, lo hacía incondicionalmente… O mejor dicho, por aquellos instinto que, quizás, se hallaban ocultos dentro de ella. Por un momento Po se distrajo pero al sentir la mano de Tigresa sobre la de él le daba una sensación… Agradable y cálido. Algo tímido, observo el plato y sus manos en contacto.-"Eh Ti-igresa."-Susurro débilmente, era raro que nadie haya dicho nada o algo al respecto, pues parecían estar distraídos con sus propios asuntos. Po noto a Tigresa estar muy adentro en sus pensamientos y no retiraba su mano de allí. Un estornudo de parte de Mono logro sacar a Tigresa de sus pensamientos y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Después de reaccionar y retirar la mano, desvió su mirada para esconder su sonrojo, claro que no tan visible por el color de su pelaje.-"Pe-erdona Po, no te había visto llegar."-Dijo un poco apenada tratando de evitar contacto visual.

Po, sonrojado, tomo rápidamente el plato y lo llevo junto con los demás. Sin embargo, ambos, sonrieron y observaron sus manos por un momento. No sabían muy bien lo que había sucedido pero ya no importaba. Después de dejar todo limpio y ordenado, tomaron camino hacia el salón de entrenamiento que quedaba cerca de donde estaban.

Po P.O.V

Bueno no hay mucho que decir, mañana tranquila y desayuno tranquilo. Nada nuevo en realidad, pero… Algo me llamo mucho la atención y fue lo que sucedió justo antes de entrar a la cocina. Bueno, en conclusión… Escuche voces raras, llamándome y pidiendo mi ayuda. No era algo que sucedía todos los días, pero en sí, no era una visión después de todo. Esa idea de andar escuchando voces, bueno, naah solo sería algo de niños pero seria BÁRBARO. ¿Qué sería? ¿Telepatía? ¿Hablar con el mas allá? Bueno, eso seria mucho hasta para mi jeje Pero siempre lo he dicho, cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Todos caminábamos lentamente hacia el salón de entrenamiento. El sol había salido con mas fuerza de lo costumbre, pues hacia mas calor, pero unas cuantas nubes grises a lo lejos me indicaba que no duraría mucho este calor, mas bien, que llovería y eso seria bueno ya que hace varios días que no llueve por aquí.

Mono iba por delante de todos.-"¿Quién empezara primero?"-Preguntó seguro tratando de iniciar una conversación hasta llegar al salón de entrenamiento.

Zhang se encogió de brazos.-"Bueno, como tu diste la idea, ¿por qué no empiezas tu? Me ofrezco de voluntario."-Dijo con un tono un poco cansado.

Mono se detuvo, se echó a reír.-"Jeje ¿Seguro?"-Preguntó seguro de sí mismo.

-"Claro, llevo un tiempo sin entrenar. Además, ¿Qué podría salir mal?"-Dijo sonriendo despreocupado, cerrando los ojos y sin mirar por donde iba.

Mono sonrió ante eso.-"Bueno, ¿Una carrera?"-Tanto, Mantis, Mono, Grulla, Zhang y yo, nos preparamos para salir corriendo. Las chicas no parecían estar muy animadas para una carrerita así que las encontraríamos allá.

¡3… 2… 1… y partida! Les 5 comenzamos a correr hacia el salón pero tomando caminos distintos: Grulla tomo vuelo y decidió ir por aire. Mono, escalando y saltando todo lo que se cruzaba por delante para tomar impulso, al igual que lo hacia Mantis, pero este solo saltaba de un lugar a otro. A diferencia de Zhang y a mi, que solamente corríamos lo mas rápido que podíamos, o eso pensé yo, me sonrió y comenzó a correr en cuatro patas aumentando su velocidad. No tenía mucha ventaja a decir verdad, pero el viento comenzó a soplar un poco más debido a la cercanía de las nubes de lluvia, dificultándole un poco el vuelo a Grulla. Eso me dio un poco de ventaja y comenzó a esforzarme un poco más para por lo menos no llegar de ultimo esta vez. Las escaleras dificultaban un poco la cosa pero eso no me detenía, tampoco a Mono, que después de un rato noto a Mantis sobre su cabeza y trato de quitárselo de encima, pero por andar distraído con Mantis, choco con un árbol que había en frente. ¡Genial! Mi día de suerte, faltaba un poco para el salón y ya había dejado atrás a Mono, Mantis. Zhang no estaba muy lejos de mi y Grulla tampoco lo estaba, como estaba de bajada, no era fácil pero si podía bajar un poco más rápido… No tardamos mucho en llegar, pues cuando llegue ya Grulla y Zhang estaban allí discutiendo quien había llegado primero.

-"¡Yo llegue primero!"-Dijo Grulla.

-"No, yo."-Dijo luego Zhang.

Por un momento se observaron y luego comenzaron a reír por lo que habían discutido y lo habían dejado a un lado.

-"Buena esa."-Dijo Zhang mirando a los demás llegar junto a ellos.

-"Jeje Si."-Grulla miraba a Mono tambalearse un poco por el golpe en la cabeza. Grulla estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Mono levanto la mano en forma de "no preguntes."

Cuando las chicas llegaron tranquilamente hablando sobre algo, Tigresa parecía algo nerviosa por algo. Por un momento ese algo que la ponía nerviosa me intrigaba, ¿De que estuvieron hablando? Seguro cosas de chicas, bueno, ni modo. Caminamos hacia el salón y allí Mono y Zhang pasaron al frente.

Tigresa P.O.V

Los chicos habían iniciado una carrera, pero Víbora y yo queríamos hablar así que no participamos en tal carrera. Miramos de reojo a los chicos alejarse ya iniciando su carrera. Suspire desviando la mirada mientras tomábamos tranquilamente hacia el salón de entrenamiento, Víbora noto mi suspiro y no dejo de observarme por un buen rato.

Observé a Víbora y tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo que causo que yo me confundiera.-"Anda dilo."-Dijo algo burlón en su tono.

Fruncí el seño ante eso.-"Explícate."-Fue lo único que le dije pero ella seguía con su misma carita.

Se echó a reír un poco.-"Oh vamos, tienes un secreto."-Dijo muy animada.

-"No sé de que hablas."-Dije aun seria pero un poco preocupada, ¿de qué se habrá dado cuenta Víbora? Espero que no de algo que yo no sepa.

-"Vamos, soy tu amiga… Y a decir verdad, la única que te entiende."-Un punto a favor.-"Te he notado un poco cambiada últimamente."-Dijo mas calmada. ¿Cambiada? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Por lo que en mi concierne, creo que Víbora trama algo.-"Vale, vale… No me digas."-

Suspiré.-"De acuerdo…"-Susurré pero aun así Víbora me escucho y rió levemente.

-"Sabes, cuando llegamos la cosas cambiaron un poco…"-

-"¿Podrías dejar la intriga a un lado e ir al punto?"-Dije algo molesta.

-"Bien, bien… Pero después no digas nada."-Tomó un poco de aire y me observó.-"Po y tú se han hecho muy amigos, ¿No?"-Dijo con un tono que hizo que me sonrojara.-"En fin, seguro este tema no tiene mucha importancia."-Suspiré de nuevo, como odio que hagan eso.

Pensé por un momento.-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-Pregunté sin querer oír la respuesta.

No habló por unos minutos, ya estábamos cerca del salón y veíamos a los chicos ya esperándonos. Pero antes de acercarnos, se detuvo y me miro detenidamente.-"No lo único que voy a decirte es que las oportunidades vienen una sola vez en la vida. Si dejas pasar una oportunidad, quizás no vuela a presentarse y otra persona podría tomar esa oportunidad en tu lugar."-Terminó con una sonrisa, sin mas se dirigió hacia los chicos.

Me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho Víbora, todo al respecto. Ya cerca de los chicos y observando a todos, me di cuenta de lo que quiso decir Víbora desde un principio y sin poder evitarlo me ponía algo nerviosa, y aun no sabia por que pero lo hacia. Víbora solo me observaba con una sonrisa, indicándome que me calmara, que todo estaría bien. Agitando un poco la cabeza, logre sacarme esa idea de la cabeza, por el momento, y centrarme en el entrenamiento. Los primeros en entrenar, por voluntarios, eran Zhang y Mono y ya estaban preparados para comenzar.

Sin P.O.V

No tardo en hacer su aparición el maestro Shifu, ya que siempre estaba presente en todos los entrenamientos, nunca faltaba y siempre evaluaba a sus estudiantes. Como dicho anteriormente, los primeros estaban listos y solo esperaban la señal para empezar. El maestro respiro un poco y observo a su estudiante y al lobo.-"¡Comiencen!"-

Rápidamente Mono comenzó a correr hacia Zhang, como este corría hacia Mono. Ambos prepararon sus puños y los lanzaron a su rival, quien fácilmente lo esquivaron pero, Mono, rápidamente tomo el brazo de Zhang con su cola y, con la misma, jalar su brazo para desestabilizarlo un poco y así atinarle un patada en el abdomen. El lobo sintió en el golpe y de inmediato sujeto la pata de Mono con su brazo libre, separándola de él y lanzándolo por los aires. Pero se había olvidado de algo, Mono aún tenía su cola en el brazo de Zhang, siendo ambos lanzados por el aire pero no muy lejos. Cayendo sobre la maquinaria de madera que está debajo de los péndulos. Ambos cayeron bien en las maderas pero al instante esta se encendió, haciendo que la madera sobre la que estaban comenzara a girar y activando también los péndulos, que se movían de un lado a otro para dificultar el entrenamiento.

Entre esquivar el péndulo y tratar de llegar a su rival, les era un tanto difícil y estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo en eso. Pero Mono, decidido, salto y se sujetó de la cuerda de una de los péndulos, observo a Zhang tratar de esquivar y al mismo tiempo evitando caer de la maquinaria. Aprovechando el movimiento del péndulo, Mono se preparó e impulsado por el péndulo, salto hacia el lobo decidido a golpearlo justo en la cara. El lobo observo eso y de un salto, logro salir de la maquinaria y esquivar el ataque de Mono, quien, al no predecir ese salto, terminó golpeándose contra otro péndulo. Mono cayó justo cerca del lobo, en el momento que el maestro detenía la pelea.-"Muy bien, es suficiente por ahora. Los siguientes son Po y Grulla."-Dijo el maestro sin cambiar su postura. Zhang ayudo a Mono a levantarse y ambos hicieron una reverencia uno al otro para luego volver con los demás.

Po y Grulla pasaron al centro del salón y se colocaron en posición esperando la señal para comenzar la pelea. Po observaba a Grulla detenidamente pero por unos instantes los parpados le pesaban, sin evitarlo, cerró los ojos por un momento. De repente, un fuerte golpe hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, sorprendido, observo a su alrededor todo lo que sucedía. Ya no se encontraba más en el salón de entrenamiento, o si quiera en el valle de la paz. Su vista borrosa del lugar donde estaba era algo extraño, figuras borrosas corrían delante de él, sin saber por qué o que hacía en ese lugar. Escucho las voces nuevamente y trato de mejorar su vista para saber dónde era que estaba. Los parpados volvieron a pesarle, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir de vuelta en el salón de entrenamiento, en el valle de la paz. ¿Una visión? Se preguntó a sí mismo.-"Buen hecho Grulla."-Dijo una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando lo había notado, él se hallaba en el suelo con Grulla sobre él. Se había olvidado de la pelea.

Grulla ayudó a Po a levantarse y ambos le dieron una reverencia al otro. Po, volviendo a su lugar, bajo la mirada pensando en la especie de visión que había tenido… ¿Qué significaba o que quería mostrarle? No dejaba su cabeza tranquila hasta que encontrara una forma de hallar la respuesta a tal visión. Tigresa, noto eso y observo a Po distante y recordó lo que Víbora le había dicho pero por ahora no podía hacer nada ya que era su turno contra Víbora. Ambas pasaron al frente y se prepararon. Po, algo inquieto por no hallar la respuesta, decidió acercarse a su maestro.

Po se acercó después de que Shifu le había dado la señal a Tigresa y a Víbora para que empezaran.-"Disculpe maestro, ¿Podría hablar un momento con usted?"-Preguntó confundido por la visión.

Shifu observó a Po y asintió con la cabeza.-"Por supuesto Po, dime ¿Que necesitas?"-Po comenzó a contarle con toda confianza en su maestro lo que había visto, el maestro no parecía muy sorprendido por lo que Po le decía, después de todo era una visión.-"Ya veo… Eso explicaría por qué no reaccionaste al dar inicio a la pelea. Espera un momento."-Volvió su atención al entrenamiento.-"Bien, Tigresa, Víbora, eso será todo por ahora. Descansen un poco, Mantis, como no hay nadie más te tocara entrenar conmigo… Iré a terminar unos asuntos pendientes."-Dijo ignorando la queja de Mantis y saliendo del salón, siendo seguido por Po para poder ayudarlo mejor.-"Bien, por lo que me has dicho. Esa visión no ha mostrado mucho en realidad."-Bajo la mirada algo pensante.-"Po… ¿Tienes alguna idea del cual sea el lugar del que viste en la visión?"-Po solo negó con la cabeza.

-"No lo sé maestro… Pero eso no me deja tranquilo. ¿Qué sugiere, salir a buscar el lugar?"-Preguntó un poco distraído.

Shifu comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el salón de entrenamiento.-"Eso… O esperar a que la visión te muestre más. Sea lo que sea, es tu decisión guerrero dragón."-Por ultimo entro para seguir el entrenamiento diario y dejar un rato a Po solo para que pensara mejor en la situación. Pensando un poco, mientras comía un durazno del árbol de la sabiduría celestial, tomo una decisión.

Po entró al salón y se dirigió directo hacia su maestro.-"Maestro, he tomado una decisión."-Dijo con un tono decidido.

Tigresa P.O.V

El maestro nos había dado un momento para descansar mientras el salía con Po por unos instantes. Después de que el maestro regresara, se nos acercó.

-"En unos momento vendrá Po y así podremos continuar."-Dijo manteniendo su compostura.-"Mientras tanto, Zhang ¿Por qué no nos dices a que has venido?"-Pregunto observando al lobo.

Zhang asintió con la cabeza y tomo aire.-"Bueno vera maestro, estoy en busca de un viejo amigo, como dije antes, pero para encontrarlo necesito que me ayuden, que me ayuden a entrenar."-

-"¿Y cómo es que desapareció ese amigo tuyo?"-Preguntó observando a Zhang, algo curioso.

-"Aun no lo sé, y encontrar una pista no sería nada fácil. Por eso necesito mejorar para poder seguir en mi búsqueda."-Dijo un poco serio, parecía que llevaba un buen tiempo en eso.-"Por esa razón le pido que me entrene… Encontraré un modo de pagarle y…"-Shifu levantó la mano y Zhang de inmediato guardo silencio.

-"Veo que estas muy decidido a hacerlo muchacho…"-Pensó por un momento.-"De acuerdo, pero te recuerdo que al entregarte a mi y a mis enseñanzas no será nada fácil, obedeciendo cada orden y cumpliendo con la puntualidad…"-Eso y muchas cosas mas comenzó a explicarle el maestro a Zhang, se llevo un buen tiempo en eso pero luego terminó.-"Es tu decisión, pero una vez tomada no puedes retractarte, ¿Entiendes?"-Pregunto con firmeza y autoridad, Zhang asintió con la cabeza.-"Bien, desde este momento tu entrenamiento comenzará."-El maestro Shifu siempre ha gustado de ayudar a los demás, pero aun así un mal presentimiento correteo por mí cuerpo, gire mi mirada hacia la puerta del salón y en ese mismo momento entro Po con una mirada que no veíamos desde que enfrento a Lord Shen.

Camino hacia el maestro y le dijo algo que no pude escuchar. El maestro Shifu parecía algo pensativo ante las palabras que le dijo Po, por un momento no dijo nada, luego de mover un poco la cabeza nos observo a todos, diciéndonos que nos dirigiéramos hacia el salón de los héroes, que en unos momentos iría para allá para explicarnos algo. Obedeciendo a nuestro maestro, tomamos camino hacia el salón, mientras los chicos preguntaban de que se trataba lo que Shifu quería hablarnos, obviamente nadie supo la respuestas, o al menos no hasta se reuniera con nosotros. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, el maestro entro con Po siguiéndolo, camino hasta el estanque de lagrimas sagradas y la miro, dándonos la espalda.

Shifu respiró hondo y dio media vuelta para observarnos.-"Alumnos, los he reunido aquí para notificarles algo. Verán, Po ha tenido una visión que no le ha mostrado mucho últimamente, por voluntad propia, Po ha decidido hacer un pequeño viaje para poder pensar y descubrir un poco mas sobre su visión."-Dijo con las manos en su espalda y mirándonos detenidamente.

-"¿Te iras Po?"-Preguntó Mantis un poco extrañado.

-"Bueno, solo será por unos días."-Dijo un poco desanimado.

-"No te desanimes Po."-Le sonrió el maestro.-"Tómalo como parte de tu entrenamiento."-Po le devolvió la sonrisa al maestro.

-"¿Cuando te iras?"-Preguntó Víbora acercándose a Po.

-"Esta tarde, tomare unas cosas antes de irme y me despediré de ustedes y de mi padre."-Dijo con una pequeña… Pero linda, sonrisa en su rostro.

Durante el resto del día, lo ayudábamos para que no se presionara mucho por lo que había decidido a hacer… Acompañándolo y hablando con él, nos conto sobre la visión que había tenido y de lo confundido que lo había dejado. Y así fue hasta que la hora de partir llego. Po se despidió de nosotros y luego fue a despedirse de su padre… Por unos instante observe a Víbora y ella me miro, asintiendo con la cabeza. Suspire… Iba a odiarme por lo que iba a hacer pero, camine afuera del palacio y baje las escaleras corriendo. Logre alcanzarlo justo en la salida del valle.

-"¡Po, espera!"-Sorprendido, se detuvo y me observó, seguro preguntándose que hacia aquí.-"Yo… Solo ten cuidado, ¿Si?"-Dije observándolo, parecía un poco nervioso cuando dije eso, como si hubiera visto algo en mí que lo hubiera puesto nervioso.

Aun nervioso, sonrio.-"Claro Tigresa, volveré cuando menos te lo esperes."-Dijo colocando una mano en mi hombro. No lo hagas… No lo hagas… Pero lo hice… Termine abrazándolo, rodeando mis brazos sobre él.-"Eh Ti-igresa…"-Susurro nervioso pero aun así correspondió al abrazo.

Quería separarme, pero al mismo tiempo no quería… Se sentía tan bien, sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi, y su suave y blandita panza.-"Po…"-Me separe y lo observe sonriendo.-"Creo que será mejor que vayas o perderás tiempo."-

Parecía estar paralizado por un momento y luego reacciono agitando la cabeza.-"Oh si, cierto… te-engo que irme o si no…"-Termino golpeándose contra un árbol por andar de distraído, reí un poco sin dejar de observarlo.-"Auch… ¡A-adios!"-Y sin más comenzó su camino hacia donde sea que tuviera que ir… Observando por última vez, decidí volver al palacio con los demás.

**Varios días después. **

Me encontraba sentada bajo la sombra del árbol del durazno de la sabiduría celestial, observe el cielo, el sol apenas iba saliendo. Eso me hizo recordar cuando Po me ofreció un poco de durazno cuando el maestro estaba en el hospital mientras se recuperaba. Po, aun no sabíamos nada sobre él, ya había pasado varios días y no había vuelto.

Víbora llegó a mi lado.-"Tigresa, con que allí estas."-Dijo acercándose, y me miro por un momento.-"Lo extrañas, ¿Cierto?"-Pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona.

-"No lo se pero se siente… Extraño, al no tenerlo cerca."-No despegue la mirada del cielo.

Víbora rió un poco.-"Ven, el maestro nos espera."-Dijo tomando camino.

Me levante observando por ultima vez el cielo y decidí seguir a Víbora. Los días pasaban algo lento y eran bastante tranquilo y, bueno… Algo aburrido. Aun que Po se había ido, todo seguía a la normalidad, seguíamos con el entrenamiento y Zhang había comenzado con el suyo. Llegamos con los demás que nos estaban esperando.

-"Bien, siento que algo no esta bien… Para estos días Po seguro había vuelto, odio decirlo pero algo no debe andar bien."-Dijo serio y observándonos, ya con solo observarlo lo sabíamos todo.

-"Entonces, ¿Quiere que vayamos a investigar?"-Preguntó Mono sabiendo la respuesta.

Shifu suspiró, seguro fue muy directo.-"Tratándose de Po… Mas vale no correr riesgos."-Todos afirmamos antes esas palabras.-"Si todo esta bien, es mejor no interrumpirlo. Pero algo no sienta bien."-

Nos preparamos y de inmediato partimos, esto serviría de entrenamiento para Zhang y seguro no haríamos mucho si todo se encontraba bien con Po, pero si el maestro sentía algo mal es porque seguro algo andaba sucediendo. Sin perder tiempo salimos del valle buscando algo que nos llevaría hacia donde se encontraba Po. Durante varias horas de viaje, llegamos a un espeso bosque y lentamente comenzamos a cruzarlo. A decir verdad, todo estaba muy tranquilo pero aun así seguimos con nuestro camino. Durante unos minutos, difícilmente caminamos por el bosque hasta llegar hasta una especie de prisión, algo vieja y abandonada. Por un momento, algo me dijo que siguiéramos pero luego Víbora llamo mi atención.

Víbora me miró algo centrada.-"¿También sientes eso?"-Solo asentí.-"Mejor vayamos."-

Rápidamente nos acercamos a la prisión y la puerta de esta se hallaba medio abierta, algo que no me sorprendió del todo, al abrirla, causo un chirrido algo molesto y las tablas que servían de escaleras rechinaban al pisarlas. Era extraño, lámparas encendidas, todo ordenado y limpio e incluso había varios prisioneros dentro. Pero los que nos dejo a todos sin palabras era ver a Po en una de esas celdas… ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo? Solo repetían una y otra vez al ver a Po en un celda, nos observo y luego bajo la mirada.

Me quede paralizada por unos momentos, preguntándome, ¿Qué está sucediendo?

**Fin del capitulo.**


	6. Reencuentro

Capítulo 6: Reencuentro.

Estaba paralizada… Sus manos temblaban… Tragando un poco de saliva camino hacia el centro de la prisión. Las miradas de aquellos que se hallaban en las celdas se dirigieron a Tigresa.

-"¿Has venido a salvarnos?"-

-"Piedad, yo no he hecho nada malo."-

-"Por favor, sáquenos de aquí, no hicimos nada."-

-"A mi no me salven… ¡Yo sí pertenezco aquí!"-

Observando cada celda, llego a su destino. Sostuvo los barrotes de esta con ambas manos y lo pronuncio.-"¿Po?"-Observo como la figura solo cerro los ojos. Algo la hizo confundir, si bien lo habían atrapado y, de alguna forma, encerrarlo. Le sería muy fácil salir de allí y ayudar a aquellos que no merecían estar en ese lugar, pero… ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Desvió la mirada pensando en eso. Agito la cabeza de un lado al otro, saliendo de sus pensamientos y volviendo su atención en el panda.-"Po, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-Pregunto temiendo no recibir una respuesta, no sabía que le sucedía a su feliz y juguetón amigo. Pero a cambio solo logro que Po la observara.

Po P.O.V

Su mirada lo decía todo.-"Bueno, yo…"-Traté de decir algo pero no me llegaban las palabras.

Me levanté y camine hacia la puerta de la celda, viendo a Tigresa cara a cara. Sabiendo sus intenciones coloque mis manos sobre las de Tigresa para que esta no las separara de los barrotes y abrir la puerta como lo había hecho en la ciudad de Gongmen. Sorprendida, observo mis manos sobre las suyas y luego a mí nuevamente. Suspiré.

**Días antes.**

Ya llevaba recorrido bastante terreno desde que salí del Valle de la Paz, en algunas ocasiones, mirada hacia detrás queriendo regresar pero esa visión no me dejaba tranquilo y quería saber que quería mostrarme. Lo primero que debía hacer era tener una idea del lugar donde me hallaba en la visión, y supongo que no estaba muy lejos del valle. Me detuve para descansar un rato bajo la sombra de un rato, ahora iba por mi cuenta, debía buscar comida, agua y, en las noches, un lugar para dormir. Tome aire y continúe con mi camino. Camine, corrí y escale durante día y noche llevando mi cuerpo al máximo. Durante las noches soñaba con la visión y mientras esta me mostraba más poco a poco, sentía que me acercaba.

En los últimos momentos antes de que sucediera lo que sucedió y terminara en prisión. Caminaba por una montaña, para ser más específico, caminaba por un pequeño borde de la montaña.-"Muy bien Po, sin caerte… Sin caerte."-Dije un poco nervioso, pegando mi cuerpo a la pared de la montaña y tratando de no mirar hacia abajo. Con pasos lentos y cuidadosos, finalmente cruce ese borde a salvo, suspire aliviado por no caerme y seguramente… Morir allá abajo. Mire lo que había al otro lado de la montaña.-"Wow…"-Fue lo único que pronuncie. Frente a mí había una pequeña aldea con pequeños ríos y una gran siembra de bambú y otros. No sabía qué hora del día era, pero me sorprendió ver a una gran cantidad de… ¿¡Pandas!? Trabajando en las siembras. Por un momento sonreí, no podía creerlo, Lord Shen no acabo con todos los pandas… Ahora sé que no estoy solo. Comencé a correr hacia la aldea, cansado por el viaje, pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Al llegar a lo que parecía la entrada de esta, baje el paso y caminando entre a la aldea, pero un panda me evito continuar.

Se colocó delante de mí.-"¡Hey! Hey, oye ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?"-Me observó detenidamente.-"¿Cuál es tu nombre y como es que nunca te había visto por aquí?"-Por la primera impresión supongo que debe ser el guardia de la entrada.

-"Hola, mi nombre es Po."-Levante mi mano esperando que él la tomara para saludarlo.

Y en efecto, lo hizo.-"Mucho gusto Po… Dime, ¿Eres nuevo?"-Caminó de nuevo hacia donde estaba antes de que yo entrara a la aldea.

-"Ehh pues si… Soy el guerrero dragón y vengo desde el palacio de Jade en el Valle de la paz."-Dijo observando de nuevo a la aldea y luego al guardia.

Parecía un poco sorprendido.-"Vaya, el valle de la paz. Ha de haber sido un viaje largo. ¿Cuánto te tomo llegar hasta aquí?"-Me extrañó un poco el ver que no reaccionó al decirle que soy el guerrero dragón.

Nunca pensé o conté los días que tarde en llegar a aquí.-"No lo sé, unos cuantos."-Dije algo distraído.

Me miró rascándose la mandíbula.-"Ya veo."-Se acercó a mí.-"Ven, sígueme, te llevare a un lugar donde descansar."-Comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguía.-"Aquí somos una aldea tranquila, cosechamos nuestra propia comida, fabricamos nuestras propias casas, vestiduras y entre otros… Seguro te preguntaras por qué te estoy diciendo esto y te estoy ofreciendo hospedaje."-La verdad nunca me pregunte eso.-"Sin importar quien seas, eres un panda, uno de nosotros… Uno de la familia. Nos cuidamos el uno al otro y ayudamos al que necesite nuestra ayuda."-Dijo de lo más calmando, caminando hasta una pequeña casa.-"Bueno, creo que está libre. Aquí me despido yo, pero antes de irme déjame decirte algo. Deberías ir con el líder de la aldea antes que quieras hacer algo. Descansa y luego ve… Nos veremos al rato."-Se despidió volviendo a su puesto.

Entré en la casa dejando mis cosas en un rincón y tirándome en la cama. Cerré los ojos y bostece, en realidad necesitaba un descanso. Al fin me relajaría por unos instantes sin preocuparme de nada, al menos hasta que tenga que salir para seguir encontrando la respuesta de la visión.

**Varios minutos después.**

Un fuerte sonido me despertó. Escuche sonidos raros fuera de la casa y, preocupado, salí corriendo para ver que sucedía. Frente a mí, la visión se hacia realidad, las voces eran los aldeanos gritando y las figuras eran ellos corriendo. Observando a todas partes para saber que sucedía, divise un gran grupo de lobos dirigiéndose a la aldea. Preparado, me acerque a la entrada con varios pandas detrás de mí, dispuestos a defender su aldea.

A lo que los lobos llegaron, todos se prepararon y con valor defendieron la aldea, sin pensarlo los ayude a hacerlo. Quizás los pandas de esta aldea no sabían de Kung fu, pero si sabían arreglárselas para defenderse y sin dificultad logramos derrotar a los bandidos y defender la aldea.

-"Así que…"-Una voz femenina sonó en todo el centro de la aldea.-"¿Están dispuesto a defender su aldea y arriesgar la vida de su líder?"-De la nada una figura encapuchada salió, un poco alta y solo se podían ver sus ojos anaranjados brillando. Sacó un báculo de madera con una gema morada al final de este. Comenzó a moverlo y a decir cosas sin sentido, la gema poco a poco brillaba y al terminar de hablar, bajo de nosotros, el suelo comenzó a moverse y a romperse. De las rupturas, unas enredaderas crecieron y nos sujetaron con fuerza a todos los que defendimos la aldea, evitando que nos moviéramos.-"Así es que me gusta, calladitos y sin moverse se ven más bonitos."-Rió moviendo una vez más su báculo y por detrás de "ella" un panda con enredaderas en su cuerpo cayo a sus pies.-"Si bien no intentan nada, su líder no sufrirá."-Advirtió una vez más jugando con su báculo.

El líder, al recuperarse, levanto la mirada observando al grupo de pandas pero su mirada sorprendida se detuvo en mí y mientras "ella" reía, él no separaba su mirada de mí. Dijo algo que ninguno de nosotros pudo escuchar, solo "ella".

Miró un poco sorprendida al líder.-"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Hijo? Aww, que tierno… Una reunión familiar donde el padre en peligro y el pequeño no puede hacer nada."-Riendo, giro el báculo y las enredaderas crecieron aun mas, elevándonos por los aires.-"Ahora dinos… ¿Quién tiene el placer de ser tu hijo? Jejeje."-Sin embargo, el líder no separo la mirada de mí, la figura me distinguió fácilmente ya que, en las enredaderas que me sujetaban, crecieron un poco mas separadas de las demás. Los ojos anaranjados y sin vida se encontraron con los míos. Golpeo el suelo con el báculo y las enredaderas comenzaron a perder vida y marchitarse, hasta el punto de no poder soportar nuestro peso y estas se rompieran. Gracias al cielo que no estuvimos muy alto y cuando caímos nadie resulto herido.-"Lleven a los "héroes" fuera de aquí."-Dijo moviendo por ultima vez su báculo y bajo una gran cortina de humo negra… Desapareció. Pero su seguía presente.-"Recuerden que si intentan algo, alguien lo pagara muy caro. Jajajajaja"-Todos nos observamos y no mostramos resistencia, mas lobos llegaron y nos llevaron hacia donde estamos ahora mismo, en la prisión. No podía hacer nada… Si intentábamos algo, el líder lo pagara pero lo mas importante, ¿Por qué no dejo de observarme? Sentía una conexión con él y no quería que nada malo le sucediera, ni a él ni a nadie en esa aldea. Seguramente debió confundirme con otro panda, pero aun así… Suspire, no sabia que hacer. No me sorprendió que los 5 furiosos y Zhang vinieran a buscarme, con lo que sucedió todos estos días y no ver que regresaba, vinieron a ver que es lo que sucedía.

**De vuelta en la prisión con Tigresa y los demás.**

Tigresa P.O.V

No podía creer lo que Po acaba de contarnos, Po dejo mis manos libres y voy a sentarse en la cama de la celda… No hacer nada… No podía… Separe mis manos de los barrotes y observe mejor las celdas de la prisión, era verdad, habían mas pandas en el lugar de prisioneros que bandidos. Los demás furiosos se acercaron a mí, igual de sorprendidos.

Di un paso hacia delante.-"Nosotros iremos."-Po me observo.-"Iremos a la aldea."-Ahora los furiosos también me observaban.

-"¿No acabas de oír sobre que pasaría si intentamos salvarlos?"-

-"Sí pero no contaban con nosotros, usaremos el elemento sorpresa."-Dije decidida. Los demás suspiraron y me siguieron a la salida. Zhang aun no se movía, tenía la mirada baja, seguramente pensando.-"Zhang… Andando."-Reacciono y nos siguió.

-"Bien y ahora ¿A dónde?"-Dijo Mono confundido.

Levantó las orejas.-"Permítanme ayudarlos."-Sonrió y corrió hasta un árbol, subiéndose en él hasta llegar a una rama. Una vez en ella hizo una especie de llamado.

Nos confundimos un poco pero luego observamos al cielo junto al sonido del aleteo de unas alas. Zhang bajo de la rama y frente a él se poso una águila, llevando un kimono blanco. Ambos sonrieron.

-"Al fin te veo después de tantos días."-Nos observó y luego de nuevo a Zhang.-"No entiendo, hace días me dijiste que…"-

La interrumpió.-"Te explicaré en la aldea, pero necesitamos que nos guíes."-La águila pensó por un momento, afirmo con la cabeza y luego tomar vuelo.-"Vengan, nos llevara a la aldea."-Nos sonrió y comenzó a seguir a la aldea.

Me confundí un poco por eso pero lo seguimos de igual manera. En el camino recordé lo que había sucedido la noche que Zhang hablo con un extraño, por alguna razón esa águila era casi idéntica y la voz también era igual.

-"Se llama Liang."-Me miró, seguramente sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.-"Cuando lleguemos les explicaré."-

No tardamos mucho y en poco tiempo ya veíamos la entrada de la aldea, eso fue bastante rápido. Entramos y la aldea estaba sola. Liang y Zhang caminaban tranquilamente, como si ya sabían que esto sucedería, hasta una casa, Zhang nos hizo señas para que lo siguiéramos y entráramos en la casa junto a ellos.

Zhang suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia Liang.-"Las cosas han cambiado un poco. Él lo ha visto pero no ha podido hablar, Mey Lang ha intervenido."-Liang desvió la mirada desconcertada.

-"¿Mey Lang?"-Preguntó Grulla.

-"La bruja que mencionó Po cuando llego aquí."-

-"Espera… ¿La conoces? ¿Y cómo es que llegamos tan rápido a la aldea?"-Preguntó Víbora sorprendida.

-"Tomamos un atajo."-Respondió Liang.

-"Así que Po tomó el camino largo para llegar aquí."-Dijo Mono y Zhang afirmo.

-"El más largo."-Tomó aire.-"En cuanto a Mey Lang… Les explicare…"-

Zhang P.O.V

Verán, mucho antes de que llegara al Valle de la paz y pidiera de su ayuda, encontré esta aldea y conocí a Liang. Ella, por alguna razón, ya estaba en este lugar cuando llegue. Y como Po nos había dicho, era una aldea tranquila pero el líder estaba un poco inquieto, pues decía que una visión no lo dejaba tranquilo, que algo se acercaba. Ese algo, como debía suponerse, era Mey Lang y siempre atacaba la aldea sin razón alguna. El líder, sabiendo que Liang y yo éramos viajeros, nos pudieron que buscáramos ayuda y pronto. Yo accedí al igual que Liang, ella se quedaría por la aldea y me informaría lo que sucedería mientras yo estaba afuera. Ahora no solo tenía que encontrar a alguien quien me entrenara y me ayudara sino que también ayuda para la aldea, y en uno de mis tantas búsquedas, escuche sobre el legendario guerrero dragón y los 5 furiosos. Supuse que ustedes podían y pueden ayudarlos pero ahora que Po ha caído en las garras de Mey Lang las cosas han cambiado.

Todos me observaban con una mirada pensante.-"Es un alivio que ahora los aldeanos estén refugiados y a salvo de Mey, pero eso no durara mucho."-Liang caminó hasta una ventana después hablar.

-"En eso tienes razón, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?"-Comenté. No tenia nada en la cabeza.

-"Quizás lograr sacar a Po de la prisión con los demás pandas y usarlos como señuelos para atrapar a Mey."-Propuso Mono, no era muy buena idea sabiendo que no saldría muy fácil de allí.

-"Creo que no hace falta hacer eso."-Dijo Liang un poco confundida, todos la miramos.-"Sera mejor que vengan a ver esto."-

Preguntándonos que sucedida, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la ventana junto con Liang. Al observar lo que había afuera, nos sorprendimos al ver a Po y a los demás pandas caminando hacia la aldea.

Sin P.O.V

De inmediato salieron a recibirlos.

Mantis fue el primero en recibirlo.-"Po amigo, has decidió venir… Y menos mal que no tomaste el camino largo otra vez."-Po le sonrió nerviosamente rascándose por detrás la cabeza.

"¿Acaso nuestra señora no les dijo que pasaría si regresaban? Pero miren… La cara de peluche están con ellos y no vienen solos."-Era más y nada menos el Jefe lobo, mano derecha del Lord Shen, parado sobre una rama de un árbol.

-"¿Tú de nuevo?"-Víbora se mostró alerta. Una gran cantidad de lobos los rodeaban.-"¿Tú estas detrás de todo esto?"-

-"¿Yo? Pues no…"-Observo a Zhang, todo sorprendido y sin moverse. Levanto una ceja al verlo así.-"Interesante…"-Dijo sin apartar la mirada de él.

-"El lobo no querida… Pero yo si…"-La bruja de la que hablo Po se hizo presente, Mey Lang, colocándose al lado del J. Lobo.-"Pero el cachorrito me ha servido de mucha ayuda."-

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-Preguntó Tigresa a la defensiva.

-"Todo a su tiempo gatita… Pero antes, una pequeña lección por querer desafiarme."-De la nada saco tres pequeñas dagas, que, al lanzarlas al aire, desaparecieron.-"Jajajaja veamos si después de esto seguirán desafiándome."-Giró su báculo y como la vez anterior desapareció. Al igual que el gran grupo de lobos, todos excepto el J. Lobo que aún seguía en la rama del árbol.

-"¿Qué? ¿Ilusiones?"-Susurró Liang. Todos miraban hacia todos lados buscando así sea una pista.

El sonido de unas cuchilladas cortando algo llamo la atención de todos.

-"Po… ¡No!"-

Zhang corrió hasta quedar cerca del J. Lobo, tragando un poco de saliva y con una voz temblorosa hablo.-"No… No puede ser. Estas vivo… Hermano, ¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto?"-El Jefe lobo solo lo observo, giró y comenzó a correr perdiéndose de vista. Zhang bajo la mirada, respirando agitadamente y buscando una respuesta para esto.-"Esto no me gusta nada."-

Luego recordó a sus amigos y volteo para reunirse con ellos nuevamente, se confundió un poco al verlos reunidos en forma de circulo y los demás pandas con una mezcla de asustados y sorprendidos. Corrió hacia ellos.

Las pequeñas dagas que Mey Lang había lanzado al aire y desparecido. Aparecieron por detrás de Po, una en el brazo izquierdo, bajo el hombro derecho y la ultima cerca de su pecho. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que no le había dado tiempo ni de esquivar o decir algo, solo, sentir las dagas clavarse en su cuerpo.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	7. Donde todo comienza

Capítulo 7: Donde todo comienza.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que tan solo escucharon el sonido de Po caer al suelo por tal ataque. Con temor en sus rostros, giraron lentamente deseando poder evitar lo inevitable, que eso no estuviera ocurriendo.

Todos los presentes estaban tan impactados que no sabían que hacer, estaban paralizados. La aldea completa lo estaba. Después de escuchar la risa y la voz de aquella figura que los había atemorizados durante un tiempo y, con esperanza en sus corazones, alguien vendría a acabar con eso.

Los 5 furiosos rápidamente reaccionaron y trataron de ayudar a su amigo, pidiendo un lugar donde pudiera revisarlo y recuperarse. Entrando rápidamente a una cabaña libre, dejaron a Po descansar en una cama, después de poder levantarlo entre todos con cuidado.

-"Parece que se ha desmayado mientras lo traíamos hasta acá."-Dijo Grulla, aún sorprendido. Todos afirmaron mientras Mono se acercaba a Po.

-"Tenemos que quitarle eso."-Dijo Mono sujetando una de las dagas, listo para retirarla de una sola jalada, fue detenido.

Mantis con un rápido golpe logro que Mono soltara la daga incrustada en el cuerpo de Po.-"¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?!"-Preocupado, revisó la daga y suspiró aliviado sabiendo que detuvo a Mono a tiempo.-"Retirarla de ese modo es muy peligroso. Esto se debe hacer con mucho cuidado o podría ponerse peor de lo que está."-Recibiendo la disculpa de Mono, volvió a seguir revisando a Po.

Minutos después, una panda de edad avanzada y con un pequeño maletín pidió permiso para  
>poder entrar y examinar a Po. Tigresa, Mono, Grulla y Víbora salieron de la casa para que el panda pudiera revisarlo junto con ayuda de Mantis y su acupuntura para que no fuera tan doloroso. Al salir, Zhang y Liang se les acercaron preguntando sobre el estado de Po, pero al igual que ellos, aun no sabían la respuesta y mientras esperaban una ayudaban en el valle con todo lo que podían.<p>

Ya pasado un rato y de haber calmado al valle, los 4 furiosos, Zhang y Liang se acercaron a la cabaña donde estaba Po. Entraron en ella y ya no estaba el panda que había venido a examinarlo, solo Mantis que estaba revisando algunas cosas. Se acercaron a Po y observaron que ya las dagas no estaban, ahora estaban unas vendas manchadas con un poco de sangre.

-"Chicos, tienen que ver esto."-Con un tono pensativo, Mantis llamó la atención de los demás.-"Estas no son dagas ordinarias."-Tomó una de las tres dagas que aún tenían un poco de la sangre de Po.-"Vengan, les mostrares."-Para su suerte, había una ventana abierta y saltó fuera de la casa con la daga.

Los demás rápidamente salieron y siguieron a Mantis hasta un viejo árbol que fue cortado por la mitad. Mantis les pidió a todos dar un paso hacia atrás por precaución y centrando su mirada en lo que quedaba en el árbol lanzo la daga al aire. Al igual que lo había hecho Mey Lang, la daga desapareció en el aire y en cuestión de segundos apareció clavada en todo el centro del tronco del árbol. Todos sorprendidos, entendieron lo que Mantis les había dicho y este salto hacia el tronco retirando la daga de este. Volviendo a donde estaba antes de lanzar la daga, se preparó y, con un rápido movimiento, dio media vuelta y lanzo la daga en dirección a Grulla. Se preparó rápidamente para esquivarlo pero momentos antes de llegar a él, desapareció. Volviendo a aparecer y clavarse, de nuevo, en el centro del tronco.

-"Sorprendente, ¿no?"-Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mantis al ver la expresión de los demás.-"Todo esto lo descifro el panda que ayudó a Po a sacarles esta y las otras dagas. Fue difícil, ya que intentábamos evitar que las dagas volvieran a clavarse en él con un movimiento en falso y eso, bueno, no quiero ni pensarlo."-Explicó dejando el arma blanca en manos de los demás, quienes también probaron el arma con diferentes objetivos y lugares. Era algo entretenido y a veces hacían competencias.

Después de eso, volvieron a la cabaña para cuidar a Po, quien aún seguía durmiendo y descansando. Parecía estar más tranquilo y de vez en cuando sonreía en sus sueños. Todos sonrieron porque, a pesar de todo, su amigo volvió a ser el mismo panda que veía el lado positivo de las cosas en todo, sea en sus sueños y aún despierto lo hacía.

Decidieron turnarse para vigilar a Po por si despertaba, mientras que los demás paseaban por la aldea, entrenaban o hacían la primera cosa que se les cruzaba por su mente. El primero de ellos fue Mono. Los demás, como dicho anteriormente, salieron a pasear por el valle o hacer cualquier cosa.

-"¿Y bien, que quieren hacer?"-Preguntó Grulla.

-"Conozcamos un poco más a fondo este valle."-Respondió a la pregunta del ave y todos asintieron con la cabeza a esas palabras.

La aldea en si era bastante tranquila, sin esa bruja amenazándolos, y a pesar de ella, todos eran muy felices con lo que tenían y no podían pedir nada más… Una gran ubicación entre las montañas, tierras aptas para cultivos y ríos y cascadas, sin olvidar las extensas áreas verdes. Varios aldeanos se les acercaron, agradeciéndoles por todo lo que habían hecho. Un guardia se les acerco.

-"Su amigo Po, nos ha hablado de ustedes. Y por lo que veo todo lo que dijo es verdad."-Se cruzó de brazos con una mirada pensativa.-"No sé si ya estarán informados pero esa bruja se ha llevado a nuestro líder y hemos hecho todo lo posible para encontrarlo."-

-"¿Tienen alguna idea o una pista sobre dónde está?"-Tigresa deseaba saber todo lo que sucedía alrededor.

-"No estamos muy seguros sobre eso. Conociendo a la bruja, de seguro tiene un sucio truco bajo la manga."-Respondió con poco interés y distraído.-"Pero si están interesados…"-De sus vestimentas saco un pequeño papel.-"Hay algunos pandas que quieren ir a rescatar a nuestro líder, sería un honor tener a nuestro lado maestros para ayudarnos."-Grulla tomó el papel.-"Entréguenles este papel para que sepan que están dispuestos a ayudar."-Dando una pequeña reverencia, se despidió de ellos para volver a su puesto.

-"Buueeeno… Eso fue algo ¿interesante?"-Dijo Mantis tratando de romper el hielo.

-"Como sea, regresemos con Po y Mono. Además ya está anocheciendo, de seguro Po ya habrá despertado."-Dijo Grulla. Todos asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron camino para regresar a la cabaña.

Habiendo regresado, Mono los recibió diciendo que Po aun no despertaba. Extrañados, tomaron un descanso en la cabaña para luego cambiar de turno y meditar sobre la propuesta que el guardia les había hecho. Zhang salió de la cabaña para tomar aire fresco y disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día.

-"Y bien, ¿Quién sigue para cuidar a Po?"-Preguntó Mono observando a su amigo, recordando como habían llegado hasta el punto que Po fuera atacado.

-"Ya es muy tarde."-Dijo Tigresa, sin responder a la pregunta de Mono. Observó la noche por una ventana, apoyando su espalda con el marco de este.-"Tendrá que ser alguien que, sin importar nada, pueda permanecer despierto o al menos hasta que Po despierte."-Propuso calmadamente sin despegar su mirada de la luna. Su fiel amiga.

Las miradas de los furiosos se dirigieron a la felina que sabía que la elegirían.

Tigresa suspiró.-"Esta bien… Lo haré."-Arqueo una de sus cejas al ver una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de los demás.-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Nada."-Dijeron al mismo tiempo sin dejar de sonreír de manera divertida… Para ellos, no para Tigresa.

Liang también sonrió por unos instantes antes de tomar vuelo y salir por la ventana. El valle se veía perfecto con la luz de la luna sobre él y el águila aprovecharía eso para poder relajarse y meditar. De vuelta en la cabaña, preparaban sus cosas para la noche y recuperar fuerzas para el siguiente día. Mono, Víbora, Grulla y Mantis tomaron habitaciones separadas y una vez en ella, caer placenteramente dormidos.

Ya todos fuera de la habitación, Tigresa decidió sentarse y relajarse, seria una larga noche. Observo por la misma ventana por la que Liang observo la luna antes de marcharse. No recodaba hace cuanto que no veía una luna tan brillante en lo alto del oscuro cielo, esa luz hacia la diferencia en aquel fondo negro con las estrellas a su alrededor, no se imaginaba lo triste que serian las noches sin su luz. Solo oscuridad sin vida, pero de todas formas estaba allí, la luz que daba vida en la noche y traía esperanza para aquellos que más lo necesitaban.-"Ugh…"-Un quejido logro hacer que dejara de mirar la luna y dirigir su mirada hacia el origen del sonido. Po respiraba agitadamente y sudaba, moviéndose levemente un lado al otro. Tigresa camino hasta una mesa cerca de la cama y agarro un pañuelo húmedo para limpiar el sudor. Po, entre sus movimientos, había aflojado algunas de sus vendas. Dejando el pañuelo a un lado, Tigresa comenzó a acomodar sus vendad y, en el proceso, se manchó un poco sus dedos con la sangre de Po.-"Yo…"-Susurro el panda en sus sueños, Tigresa, una vez más, observo la sangre de su amigo en sus dedos y termino de arreglar las vendas, luego de eso, se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, observando a Po. Suspiro.-"Po…"-No separo la mirada de él con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza. Mientras, fuera de la cabaña, un grupo de pandas encendieron una fogata y llevaron instrumentos con ellos. Liang se les unió mientras Zhang se hallaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de este para luego sacar su flauta. Los pandas que comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos y uno de ellos se preparaba para cantar.

* * *

><p><strong>Padre, escucha mi oración<br>necesito las palabras perfectas  
>palabras que se oyen<br>y saben que son directamente de usted  
>no sé qué decir<br>sólo sé que duele  
>ver a mi amigo irse lentamente.<strong>

**Así que quizás esta vez**

**Hablaré con palabras de vida  
>con tu fuego en mis ojos,<br>pero ese viejo y familiar miedo está arrancando mis palabras,  
>¿De qué tengo tanto miedo?<strong>

**Porque aquí voy otra vez**  
><strong>hablando sobre la lluvia,<strong>  
><strong>y reflexionando sobre las cosas que no vivirán más allá del hoy,<strong>  
><strong>y como bailar alrededor de la verdad<strong>  
><strong>El tiempo no es su amigo<strong>  
><strong>Esta podría ser la última oportunidad para decirle que lo ama,<strong>  
><strong>pero aquí voy otra vez, aquí voy otra vez.<strong>

**Señor, que lo ama, usted dio a su Hijo único**  
><strong>Si sólo vas a creer, nunca va a morir,<strong>  
><strong>pero entonces, ¿cómo él sabrá, algo de que él nunca ha oído hablar?<strong>  
><strong>Señor él nunca lo ha reflejado en mi vida.<strong>

**Así que quizás esta vez **

**Hablaré con palabras de vida  
>con tu fuego en mis ojos,<br>pero ese viejo y familiar miedo está arrancando mis palabras,  
>¿De qué tengo tanto miedo?<br>**

**Porque aquí voy otra vez  
>hablando sobre la lluvia,<br>y reflexionando sobre las cosas que no vivirán más allá del hoy,  
>y como bailar alrededor de la verdad<br>El tiempo no es su amigo  
>Esta podría ser la última oportunidad para decirle que lo ama,<br>pero aquí voy otra vez, aquí voy otra vez.**

**Así que quizás esta vez**

**Hablaré con palabras de vida  
>con tu fuego en mis ojos,<br>pero ese viejo y familiar miedo está arrancando mis palabras,  
>¿De qué tengo tanto miedo?<strong>

**Porque aquí voy otra vez**  
><strong>hablando sobre la lluvia,<strong>  
><strong>y reflexionando sobre las cosas que no vivirán más allá del hoy,<strong>  
><strong>y como bailar alrededor de la verdad<strong>  
><strong>El tiempo no es su amigo<strong>  
><strong>Esta podría ser la última oportunidad para decirle que lo amas.<strong>

**Esta podría ser la última oportunidad para decirle que lo amas**  
><strong>Esta podría ser la última oportunidad para decirle que lo amas<strong>  
><strong>que tú lo amas, lo amas<strong>  
><strong>¿De qué estoy tan asustada?<strong>  
><strong>¿De qué estoy tan asustada?<strong>  
><strong>¿De qué estoy tan asustada?<strong>  
><strong>¿Cómo él sabrá, algo de que él nunca ha oído hablar?<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué harían los demás si algo le sucediera a Po? ¿Qué haría ella sin él? Jugueteó con sus manos, nerviosa, por ese pensamiento. Observando a todos lados con aires de melancolía y… ¡No! Formo un puño con su mano y de inmediato desecho ese pensamiento de su mente y de su vida. No dejaría que eso sucediera, no dejaría que Po fuera tomado, no sin pelear y mientras ella siga respirando. Después de que la canción terminara, al rato, se escuchó el sonido de una flauta.<p>

Tigresa observo la luna por una última vez por la ventana, luego a un árbol Sakura (Aquellos árboles que el color de sus hojas es rosado.), y por unos instantes noto que algunas hojas se movían bruscamente hasta el punto de ser arrancadas de su rama y quedarse suspendidas en el aire. Varias de esas hojas se encontraron entre sí y acercaron a la cabaña al mismo ritmo de la flauta que se escuchaba. Tigresa no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida por lo que veía. Lo único que hacía era observar. Las hojas poco a poco se acercaban a Po y se posaban en sus heridas, sobre sus vendas, pero al estar al contacto con su cuerpo, la hoja desaparecía mientras que otra tomaba su lugar. Po comenzaba a tranquilizarse a medida que más hojas tocaban sus heridas. Tigresa noto eso y rápidamente retiro las vendas para que las hojas trataran mejor sus heridas, no sabía lo que sucedía pero sea lo que sea, ayudaba a Po. Después de que las últimas hojas "sanaran" parte de sus heridas, la furiosa preparo nuevas y limpias vendas para cubrir sus ya no tan graves y mejoradas heridas.

Se acercó a la ventana y trato de descubrir quien había hecho eso y, al no descubrir nada, regreso con Po y al sentarse nuevamente a su lado tomo su mano, lo observo con ternura y sonrió. Sintió la mano del guerrero dragón sostener la suya, volvió a sonreír.

* * *

><p>Varias horas después.<p>

Agito la cabeza de un lado al otro para lograr mantenerse despierta y a duras penas lo lograba, pues había pasado por un largo día. Se levantó y camino por la habitación para ver si lograba quitarse el sueño de encima. Dando varias vueltas a la habitación, bostezo y decidió a la silla y, en el trayecto, se tropezó, cayendo sobre algo suave, algo que ya había sentido antes. Por los momentos no quería separarse o levantarse, estando sobre Po como aquella vez en el entrenamiento, muy cerca. No quería pero debía, no quería empeorar las heridas con un movimiento en falso.-"Ti-igresa…"-Al intentar levantarse, aquel susurro la detuvo de inmediato. Observo a Po cara a cara y cerró los ojos. Po, aun sumido en sus sueños e incondicionalmente, se hecho un poco hacia delante.

Tigresa abrió los ojos sonrojada, no podía creerlo, sin embargo le encantaba. Po, poco a poco despertaba sintiendo algo extraño en su ser. Se sonrojo al descubrir ese extraño sentimiento.

"_**Esta podría ser la última oportunidad para decirle que lo amas."**_

Ambos volvieron a cerrar los ojos y Po levanto sus brazos para poder abrazarla, ya no sentía dolor en ese momento. Respondieron a lo que sucedía entre ambos. Unidos en un profundo beso en los labios era todo lo que ellos necesitaban, eran aquella luz de luna que brillaba en sus vidas. Ese beso era lo que necesitaban para encender esa llama en sus corazones. Sonrojados, se separaron por falta del aire, no decían nada, pues no hacía falta palabra alguna para lo que sentía y solo necesitaban escuchar los latidos de sus corazones acelerados, clamando el uno por el otro.

Sonreír y observarse con ternura, con la luz de la luna sobre ellos, era lo único que podían hacer y de todas formas les fascinaba. Tenerse cerca el uno y el otro, abrazados y observándose, volvieron a acercarse uniéndose nuevamente en un beso y luego quedarse profundamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente.<p>

Liang miraba seria a Zhang, quien se hallaba en una cama.-"¿Acaso intentabas matarte?"-Preguntó solo recibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa de Zhang.

Justo después de que la canción terminara, Zhang se preparó, no estaba seguro si lo lograría pero debía intentarlo. Comenzó a tocar la flauta y el proceso con las hojas del árbol sakura dio inicio para poder sanar a Po. Luego de haber terminado, todas sus fuerzas fueron tomadas en esa técnica, no sentía su cuerpo y perdía el conocimiento. Para su suerte Liang estaba allí para ayudarlo antes de que desmayara. Cuando despertó, ya Liang lo había dejado en la cama.

-"Sé que intentabas ayudar pero casi te quedas invalido"-Zhang solo suspiró al oir eso.

-"Lo sé, pero no pude sanarlo por completo… Aún no he mejorado esa técnica."-Bajo la mirada para evitar contacto con Liang…Volvió a suspirar.-"Está bien, está bien… No lo vuelvo a hacer, pero aun así no podre moverme en un tiempo."-Añadió volviendo a observarla.

Liang sonrió.-"Bien."-Afirmo con la cabeza y camino hacia la puerta.

Mientras, los demás furiosos se preparaban para desayunar pero recordaron a Tigresa y a Po en su estado y decidieron ir a ver como seguía, sin saber lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	8. Sentimientos

Capítulo 8: Sentimientos.

La vida es un gran regalo tan impresionante, aun me maravillo, mejor dicho, nos maravillamos de ella. Los momentos inesperados que solo creemos que nos sucede a nosotros, sean buenos o malos. Siempre decidimos seguir lo que creemos correcto para nosotros y nunca nos fijamos en los giros que las vidas de cada uno de nosotros dan. Incluso el maestro Oogway lo dijo: "El ayer es historia, el mañana un misterio. Pero el hoy es un regalo y por eso se llama presente."

Un regalo… un regalo… no sé cuántos, aproximadamente, ni para decir todos, tomarían esto como una linda frase. Pero en realidad deja mucho que pensar. Sé que hay muchos, quizás la mayoría, que comprenden el verdadero mensaje de esta frase.

Creo que no hace falta mencionarlo, pero de igual manera lo haré: muchos viven en el ayer, sumidos en los pensamientos y lamentos en lo que no hicieron y lo que pudieron hacer, sin mirar en el mañana y saber que lo puedes hacer mejor de lo esperado. También, algunos, no descansan o se preparan pensando en el mañana ¿Qué podría venir y suceder? Pero sin pensar, en algunas ocasiones, en el hoy. Y el hoy, dicho anteriormente, es el mejor regalo que se puede dar… Poder vivir, ver y sobretodo sentir. Recordando el pasado, tomando en cuenta el futuro, pero con solo saber dónde estamos y que estamos haciendo podemos, con seguridad, tener un futuro estable.

En esos momentos, Tigresa se preocupaba por el futuro de Po: solo pensaba en su salud, algo en realidad es muy bueno cuidar pero había algo que dominaba en ese pensar y era el que sucedería con los demás y que sería de ella. Se olvidó del presente: lo que pudo hacer para ayudarlo y despreocuparse, así sea por unos instantes, del futuro.

Recordó el ayer: el momento que el panda y Mantis lograron ayudar a Po. Y al recordarlo, tuvo esperanza para su amigo y espero pacientemente en el hoy que algo sucediera, es decir, tomo en cuenta el posible futuro. Hasta que este llego a su presente y dejo a Po en un futuro estable: un hoy sabiendo que las heridas de Po fueron, la mayor parte, curadas y que en un futuro muy cercano podrá recuperarse y eso que sucedió y sus heridas serian solo el ayer. Todo eso en tan solo en una sola noche, lo dije al inicio del capítulo y lo volveré a decir, la vida es un regalo tan impresionante ¿Acaso no es maravilloso el misterio de la vida?

Ella lo sabía, había cruzado un momento difícil en su vida y lo supero; aún cuanto más difícil o imposible sea una situación, si lográramos superarlo, recibiríamos la debida recompensa y Tigresa recibió dicha recompensa: ahora se hallaba durmiendo placenteramente sobre Po, abrazados, escuchando el latir del corazón del otro y sus caras muy cerca de la otra después del beso de la noche pasada… Su primer beso.

Ahora en lo profundo de sus sueños, se repetía una, otra y otra vez ese momento… El sabor de sus labios, ese calor y sensación corretear por todo su cuerpo era inexplicable. En ningún momento dejo de sonreír ni de ronronear.

Por otro lado, Po tampoco dejaba de sonreír por nada del mundo. Él no estaba dormido, estaba despierto y disfrutaba cada segundo. La abrazaba, sentía su cuerpo junto al suyo y eso generaba un calor en su pecho y un sentimiento en todo su ser. Suspiro esperanzado mirando tiernamente a Tigresa. Antes lo negaría, pero ahora… Ahora todo su ser le decían al mismo tiempo: "Po, estas enamorado de Tigresa.", en cada pensar: "Estas enamorado de ella.", en cada latir de su corazón: "Estas enamorado de Tigresa.", en cada palabra: "Estoy enamorado de Tigresa."-Susurro observando al techo. Lo dijo con toda la calma del mundo y escuchando a Tigresa ronronear algunas veces, algo que le encantaba escuchar. Suspiro soñadoramente volviendo a observar a Tigresa dormir sobre él, aceleraba su corazón, lo hacia sonreír, sonrojarse y actuar como un estúpido en algunas ocasiones. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa con un brillo en sus ojos, levanto su mano y acaricio su mejilla, cuidando de no despertarla. Sonreía cada vez que la escuchaba ronronear.

Po sabía que ella era diferente cuando estaba a su lado, podía ver su lado tierno y sensible, aquellas emociones que normalmente escondía a simple vista y que ahora los dejaba fluir a través de ambos. Una dulce armonía crecía en ambos desde dentro, Po la podía sentir y también tenía esperanza de que pronto ella también lo sintiera.

Así sea que fueran solo minutos, sentía que esos minutos eran horas que disfrutaba, pero la luz de los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana le advertían que ya era hora. Ya no sentía sus heridas y podía moverse sin dificultad. Se acomodó en la cama, aflojando un poco una de las vendas de su brazo. Escuchaba voces y pisadas fuera de la habitación, debía actuar rápido. Se acercó a Tigresa y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Mirando a hacia los lados fijándose que no hubiera nadie más allí, se hizo el dormido.

Segundos después, Tigresa comenzaba a despertar. Estirándose un poco, recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Sonrojada, recordó que también se había quedado dormida sobre Po y más aún, sus brazos rodeándolo. Su sonrojo se podía notar aún más rostro, incluso se podía escuchar su acelerado corazón. Intento levantarse pero se resbalo al tocar una de las vendas flojas de Po y volvió a quedar sobre él pero esta vez más cerca. Se quedó un momento, observándolo e inconscientemente se acercaba más de lo que estaba de él. Un ruido fuera de la habitación hizo que reaccionara, se levantara de Po y una vez de pie observó por la ventana.

Víbora abrió la puerta y entro con los demás furiosos detrás de ella.-"¡Hola!"-Se acercó a Tigresa.-"¿Po no ha despertado?"-Preguntó un poco curiosa y confundida por notar a Tigresa un poco inquieta.

-"No… c-creo que no."-Dijo nerviosa y con menos sonrojo en su cara.

Esa actitud de Tigresa la dejo pensando un poco.-"Mmm… ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar y luego volvemos?"-Propuso esta vez Víbora para todos.

Todos afirmaron y salieron, Tigresa necesitaba aire fresco y ese era su momento para pensar en lo que había sucedido. Eso no dejaba su mundo quieto, no sabía que hacer o pensar pero contaba con alguien que podría ayudarla. Llegaron a la cocina y rápidamente buscaron un desayuno de acuerdo a su gusto, ya que en ese lugar no se preparaban fideos. Una vez todos en la mesa con su respectiva comida, comenzaron a saciar su hambre mientras hablaban sobre cualquier asunto. En una oportunidad, Tigresa se acercó a Víbora mientras los chicos estaban distraídos.

-"Víbora..."-Tigresa suspiró.-"Puedo hablar contigo después de terminar de comer…"-Observó a los chicos.-"¿En privado?"-

Víbora aceptó y pensó en lo que ella quería decirle.-"Por supuesto, pero creo que…"-Se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.-"Mmm… espera ¡Po! Estás despierto."-Sonrió observando al panda.

Po les dio una pequeña sonrisa a todos.-"Hola, chicos... ¿Podrían explicarme como termine en esa habitación? Solo recuerdo que estábamos en la aldea y luego…"-Recordó cuando Tigresa estaba dormida sobre él, pero solo eso.-"Desperté con estas vendas en mí."-Mintió, ya que sí recordaba la mayoría de lo que sucedió.

Se sentó con ellos y contaron cada parte de lo que sucedió. Po solo escuchaba partes de lo que no recordaba o cuando estaba inconsciente, como por ejemplo cuando Mantis les mostró la daga de Mey lang y lo que hacía… Pero a veces miraba de reojo a Tigresa quien parecía evitaba tener contacto visual con él; justo cuando llegaron a la parte cuando dejaban a Tigresa sola con Po en la noche, Liang entró y los interrumpió.

-"Tengo algo que sólo Tigresa debería saber… Eso o seguro se habrá quedado dormida mientras cuidaba de Po."-Tomó aire.-"Zhang, hace ya un buen tiempo, logró crear una técnica… Una técnica que logro salvar a Po. Esta consiste en una melodía suave que hace que las hojas de un árbol, el que él decida escoger, deje caer sus hojas y estas se curen sus heridas y cerrándolas al instante."-Sonrió divertida al ver la expresión sorprendida de los demás.

-"Wow… ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?"-Fue lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Mono.

-"Porque estaba presente cuando la utilizo… Pero no puede dominar dicha técnica por completo y casi muere al hacerlo."-Respondió con calma mientras buscaba algo de comida.-"Por ahora está bien, se había desmayado y ahora no puede moverse por un tiempo. Le llevaré algo de comida."-Observó por unos momentos el plato de comida, luego los observo y les sonrió antes de salir.

-"Vaya, no sabía que podía curarse heridas de esa forma… ¡Bárbaro! Supongo que cuando pueda volver a moverse debería agradecerle a Zhang."-Los demás le sonrieron ante lo dicho por el panda.

-"Así que… Tigresa, ¿Te quedaste dormida o estabas haciendo "algo" para que te distrajeras de ese modo?"-Mantis no pudo aguantarse y se echó a reír con las ideas que tenía en su mente. Pero al notar que nadie más que nadie más hacia o decía algo, solo sintió un aire tenso sobre su hombro, y sin darse cuenta tenía a Tigresa detrás de él. Los demás solo reían al ver la reacción de Mantis.-"¡No, espera haré lo que quieras!"-Miró a los lados buscando una salida.-"¿Galleta?"-Lo primero que encontró, lo primero que uso.-"¿No? Bueno, ya golpéame."-

Eso y entre otras cosas sucedieron entre el desayuno que se animó con la llegada del único y legendario guerrero dragón, parecía que a su lado todo era divertido y siempre veían una forma de salir de cualquier problema.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras.<strong>

Laing entró en la habitación con el aroma de comida que despertó a Zhang de una.

-"¿Ugh? ¿Qué?"-Levanto las orejas y olfateaba el aire.-"Mi ser oler comida."-Buscaba con la mirada y solo escucho una pequeña risa.

-"¿Por qué hablas así?"-Sonrió y Zhang le devolvió la sonrisa.-"Supongo que tendré que darte la comida."-La expresión en su cara no le gustaba mucho a Zhang.-"¡Abre la boca que aquí viene el avioncito!"-

-"En serio debes estar bromeando… ¡No! Es-spera… ¡No hablarás en serio!"-Y así Zhang recordó su infancia.-"Y solo porque no puedo moverme…"-

-"Vamos, ya deja de quejarte y abre la boca."-

-"Por cierto, cuando les diremos a ellos sobre tu sabes qué."-Recordó dicho tema y pensó que era momento que discutirlo. Liang solo levanto una ceja extrañada.-"Anda, ¿acaso no recuerdas?"-

-"Oh… Ese, pues no lo sé… Recuerda que apenas van saliendo de lo que sucedió con su amigo, el panda y ni quiero pensar que dirían de nosotros si se enteran de eso. Eso tendrá que esperar hasta ver cómo van sucediendo las cosas."-Explico lo más breve posible solo para distraer a Zhang y al momento que él abría la boca para hablar, hizo que Zhang comiera incondicionalmente.-"Ja ¡Gané!"-Dejo el plato en una pequeña mesa.-"Primero come y luego hablaremos sobre eso."-

-"Esta bien mamá."-Dijo sarcásticamente haciendo que Liang volviera a reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Volviendo con Po y los demás.<strong>

Después de un entretenido desayuno los chicos le dijeron a Po para usar la daga de Mey Lang y hacer una competencia de puntería y concentración. Tigresa tomó provecho de eso, le recordó a Víbora sobre su asunto y esta la siguió.

El panda se andaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la daga.-"¡Vaya, me encanta esta cosa!"-Tomó la daga y la lanzo al aire, atinándole a una de las dianas que habían dibujado en los arboles según su distancia y altura para dificultar el desafío.

-"Bueno, iré a buscarla. Es mi turno."-Tomó vuelo y llego hasta la daga, la tomó y volvió al sitio inicial de tiro.

Y así duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que un extraño sonido domino el lugar y, todos, alarmados, buscaron una respuesta. De pronto, un pedazo de tronco cayó cerca en el área. Se acercaron a este y lo examinaron: tenía muchas señales de golpes y que unas garras cortaron parte de este.

-"Esperen un momento, estas son las garras de Tigresa."-Todos se sorprendieron ante eso, y solo por el hecho que solo Mantis lo había notado. Al examinarlo mejor, confirmaron que era cierto.

Po estaba alerta.-"Algo debe estar sucediendo, vayamos a investigar."-Sin ninguna objeción, caminaron hacia más adentro en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea, siguiendo el rastro de la madera.

Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, encontraron el lugar del crimen. Investigaron el lugar a fondo: solo había un árbol con el tronco golpeado y arañado, además mucha madera rota alrededor de este.

-"¿Qué habrá sucedido aquí?"-Preguntó Mono acercándose al árbol.

-"Esto no parecen ser signos de batalla."-Una voz hablo a sus espaldas, en cierto modo, familiar. Preparados, giraron y se dieron cuenta que quien se trataba.-"¿Tú qué dices Zhang?"-Preguntó ya que estaba a su lado.

-"Mmm no lo creo Liang, aquí no hubo nada."-Abrió los ojos.-"Pero eso no explica lo que le sucedió al árbol."-Agregó pensativo.

-"Zhang, gracias por curarme."-Po se acercó a él y el lobo sólo lo miraba indiferente.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh claro… Lo que sea por el guerrero león."-Dijo cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada del panda.

-"Esperen un momento, ¿Acaso dijo guerrero león?"-Susurró Mono.

-"Bien, tenemos que saber que sucedió aquí… Pero creo que faltan dos de ustedes."-Dijo Liang.

Recordaron a sus amigas y decidieron regresar a la cabaña para comenzar a buscarlas, y de hecho, las encontraron en la cocina de la cabaña tomando una taza de té.

-"Al fin llegan chicos, los creíamos desaparecidos."-Calmada, no separo su mirada de la taza y dio un pequeño sorbo al té.

Escucharon unos pasos acercándose a la cocina, pero se sorprendieron hasta el punto de asustarse al ver a otra Liang en la puerta de la cocina, que de inmediato dejó caer un plato vacío que tenía en sus alas al ver otra "ella" en el lugar.

-"¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?"-Preguntó asustada la águila que entró en la cocina, ambas águilas se acercaron y se vieron detenidamente.-"¡Es una impostora! Mey Lang la ha enviado."-

-"No es cierto, ¡Ella es la impostora!"-Dijo la que acompañaba a los guerreros.

-"No es cierto, es ella."-Exclamó la otra.

Los demás no sabían que hacer, estaban igual de confundidos que las águilas. Zhang vio la oportunidad de escaparse pero fue detenido por Mono, este intentó detenerlo con una pata giratoria pero no calculó bien donde impactaría y resulta que lo lanzo hacia una estantería llena de cuchillos de cocina y, al ser impactados por Zhang, se salieron de su sitio y cayeran todos sobre él… no hubo sangre ni llantos de dolor… El lobo desapareció en una nube de humo cuando los cuchillos lo tocaron.

-"Sabía que había algo raro con él, llamó a Po como el guerrero león… Además, él todavía no puede moverse."-

-"Bien, ahora solo faltas tú."-Dijo la Liang que entró junto con los guerreros.

La Liang que entró con el plato de comida extendió sus alas y dejó salir 4 plumas en cada ala, incluso podían notarse un peligroso filo en ellas a simple vista.-"Ya me canse de esto."-Dijo moviendo sus alas en dirección a la otra águila y de inmediato comenzó a atacarla, tratando de atravesarla con sus plumas.

La Liang falsa la esquivaba y tomó vuelo para poder huir, todos la persiguieron hasta el área donde esta el árbol golpeado. Un brillo paso frente a ella y sintió que su ala era atravesada por algo filoso, por una de las dagas de Mey lang, esta la arrastro con tal fuerza que aprisiono su ala en el tronco de un árbol. Al intentar liberar su ala, la verdadera Liang llevó para acabar con esto.

-"¿Ultimas palabras?"-Sonrió y de un rápido movimiento enterró ambas alas en el pecho de la impostora sin dejarla hablar, y de inmediato de hizo polvo. Suspiró.-"No me gusta arrebatarle la vida a otro, pero estas son ilusiones, no tienen vida ni son reales… Hay que tener más cuidado."-Explicó al sentir la presencia de los demás.-"Recuerden que fui a darle comida a Zhang porque no podía moverse ¿No se les hizo extraño que estuviera junto a mi ilusión? Por lo menos su amigo lo notó, bueno más o menos."-Refiriéndose a Mono.-"Será mejor que regresemos, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si…"-Hizo una pequeña pausa al volver a sentir la mirada de los demás en ella.-"Nada, mejor vámonos."-La observaron confundidos, pero luego se centraron en regresar.

Una vez en la cabaña, decidieron reunirse en la habitación de Zhang para hablar. Po agradeció al lobo por haberle sanado, este respondió que no era problema y ambos rieron. Le informaron de lo que sucedió con las ilusiones y después de eso hablaron de lo primero que cruzaba por su cabeza.

Entonces Grulla recordó.-"¿En dónde estaban antes de todo esto de las ilusiones?"-Preguntó sabiendo que esa pregunta era para Tigresa y Víbora.

Víbora tuvo el presentimiento que su amiga desvió la mirada a esa pregunta.-"Este… Eh bueno, nosotras…"-

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdo de Víbora.<strong>

Tigresa sólo le había dicho que necesitaba hablar a solas con ella y luego solo comenzó a caminar, Víbora la siguió sin pensarlo. En los últimos días, sabía que Tigresa pasaba por algo difícil y sentía que solo podía confiar en ella. Llegaron hasta una zona ya apartada de la aldea.

- "Muy bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar?"-Preguntó al ver que Tigresa se detenía.

-"Yo… no sé que hacer pero…"-Se detuvo y suspiró, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol.

Un largo silencio hubo entre ambas, hasta que decidió que era momento de hablar.-"Exprésate…"-Dijo Víbora, casi susurrándolo. Tigresa la observó y ella solo hizo una señal con su cabeza para que mirara al tronco.-"Vamos, exprésate."-Dijo esta vez con un tono más alto.

Tigresa hizo formo un puño y golpeo el tronco dejándole una pequeña marca. Víbora no cambio su postura.-"Exprésate mejor."-Lo golpeo con más fuerza.-"Libérate."-Otro golpe.-"¡No es suficiente!"-Golpe con patada.-"Sigue sin hacer efecto ¡Vamos!"-Golpeo con mucha más fuerza. Pero esta vez no separo el puño del tronco. Víbora silencio por unos momentos hasta que respiro hondo.-"Tigresa… siente."-Tigresa rugió levemente, separo su puño y lo volvió a golpear, pero esta vez el impacto lanzo pequeño trozos de madera por los aires.-"Vive…"-Rugió un poco más fuerte con una patada.-"Y ahora, exprésate."-Con un gran rugido, dejo salir sus garras y termino con el árbol, un gran trozo con las marcas de las garras de Tigresa voló por los aires, perdiéndose de vista.

Víbora seguía sin cambiar su postura, solo observaba a Tigresa con una respiración pesada con sus garras. Sabía que algo importante para ella estaba gobernando su mundo como para usar sus garras en tal ataque, nunca las usaba en los entrenamientos ni en las misiones, solo peleaba a mano limpia. Volvió a respirar hondo y lentamente fue hasta su amiga, tranquilizándola y recogiendo materiales para preparar una taza de té. Volvieron en silencio hacia la cabaña donde prepararon el té y se sentaron en la mesa sin articular alguna palabra.

-"¿Algo que decir?"-Preguntó después de pensar muy bien en sus palabras.

Tigresa le dio un sorbo al té y bajo la mirada, desahogarse de esa manera con sus garras contra el árbol era señal que debía tener cierta inquietud o secreto en ella.

Aún sosteniendo la taza, jugueteo con sus dedos.-"Víbora… Sabiendo mucho sobre la vida, pero al mismo tiempo no saber nada de ella ¿Cómo puedo saber que sentir? ¿En que modo puedo hacerlo? Si sé que no podemos saberlo sin intentarlo. ¿Cómo sé lo que es correcto?"-No cambió su tono de voz, la postura, su expresión ni dejo de observar su taza.

Víbora entró en un estado de shock, no esperaba algo así, no encontraba palabras para poder responderle a sus preguntas. Trató de decir algo pero no podía, sentía que no debía hablar por ahora.

Tigresa suspiró al contemplar tal silencio.-"¿Núnca te has sentido que alguien más debería permanecer a tu lado?"-En cierto modo, Víbora sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando.-"Me he sentido así estos últimos días cada vez que estoy cerca de…"-Pensó con más cuidado sus palabras pero ya Víbora tenía una idea de quien se trataba.-"No sé como describirlo exactamente, me siento feliz, completa, algo dentro de mí crece y no se detiene. Quiero sentirlo. Siempre diciéndome que todo estará bien y…"-

Víbora bajó la mirada.-"Tigresa…"-La interrumpió sonriendo por las palabras de su amiga.-"Tienes sentimientos por ese alguien."-Sonrió aun más. No quería usar una palabra más fuerte, por así decir, sabiendo que se trabata de Tigresa y como es que ella captaba estas cosas.

Tigresa se sonrojo a más no poder y se podía notar incluso por el color de su pelaje. Sonrió y toco su pecho, sintiendo su acelerado corazón, un calor en todo su pecho y un leve ardor en sus mejillas lo decían todo. Toco sus labios, era real, sentía que era real. Todo lo que había sucedido, la noche anterior lo era. Ese beso lo selló todo.

Logró calmarse y ocultar su sonrojo cuando ambas sintieron la presencia de los demás acercarse a la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del recuerdo.<strong>

-"…Solo fuimos a buscar ingredientes para preparar nuestro té."-

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Mono tenía una duda y decidió preguntar.

-"¿Como cuando podrás volverte a mover Zhang?"-

Zhang sonrió.-"No te preocupes, pronto volverán a pelear y acabar con Mey Lang."-Bromeó.-"Pronto, quizás antes del anochecer."-Cerró los ojos muy calmado y despreocupado.

-"Que bien, tenemos bastante tiempo para estar juntos y conocernos hasta entonces."-Todos le sonrieron, contentos por tener a su amigo de vuelta y a salvo.

**Unas pocas horas después.**

Zhang recuperó el movimiento en su torso, brazos, manos y cabeza, aún no sentía sus piernas completamente pero logró sentarse en la cama.

-"Bien, debo intentarlo."-Respiró hondo.-"Aquí voy."-Se impulsó y se levantó. Camino por unos segundos pero luego sus piernas no soportaron su peso por no recuperar su movimiento en total, cerró los ojos y en instantes se encontraba en el suelo. Suspiró.-"Vaya, esto esta tardando más de lo que pensé."-Recibió ayuda de Po y lo mantuvo de pie hasta sentir sus piernas nuevamente.-"Gracias."-

-"No me lo agradezcas amigo."-Agregó soltando a Zhang, todos se alegraron de ver como el lobo ya podía moverse nuevamente.-"Bien, ya puedes moverte."-

Liang se acercó a una ventana.-"Falta poco para que anochezca."-

-"Opino que sería buena idea ir a comer."-Propuso Víbora con unos estómagos rugientes, rogando por comida.

La comida fue normal entre algunas risas y charlas. Tal y como ellos querían que todo fuera, pura paz en ellos sin tener que preocuparse por nada, pero si querían algo tenían que luchar por ello y estaban dispuestos a luchar por la paz que este valle clamaba y necesita. Sin duda alguna que lo harían, después de todo, no llegaron tan lejos para nada.

"Barriga llena, corazón contento", ya una vez saciada su hambre, salieron al valle. El sol ya casi se ocultaba por completo y el valle estaba bañado de un llamativo color naranja, disfrutaron la vista de este y de todo lo que vivía en el lugar.

-"Que lindo valle… Lastima que ahora vive bajo las garras de Mey Lang."-Dijo Liang mirando al cielo.

-"Pero eso no durará mucho."-Zhang sonrió.

-"¿Alguna idea?"-Preguntó Po.

-"Lo que tenemos a nuestro favor es el factor sorpresa."-Respondió Víbora.

-"Así es. Si vamos al salir la luna podríamos escabullirnos entre el bosque y buscar su escondite."-Agregó el lobo.

-"Además, la sorprenderemos con las 3 dagas que creo que nos ayudaran."-Dijo Mono con las dagas en sus manos.

Todo parecía perfecto, cada idea contaba y necesitarían toda la ayuda posible. Una vez que todo estaba preparado, decidieron ir a la aldea donde un guardia los guió hasta un pequeño campamento a las afuera de la aldea. Continuaron solos hasta la entrada, ya que cualquiera no podía entrar a dicho campamento. Un panda los recibió, pero no de la forma agradable.

-"¿Qué están haciendo en este lugar? Esta totalmente prohibido entrar aquí. Ahora ¡Lárguense!"-Dos panda más aparecieron detrás de él con cara de matones.

-"Espere."-Grulla recordó un pequeño papelito que le dio un guardia en el valle.-"Éste papel me lo dio un guardia. Dijo que si queríamos ayudar a encontrar a su líder, que viniéramos a este lugar y le entregáramos esto."-

El panda tomó el papel y lo examinó.-"Mmm… Ya veo, con que son ustedes de lo que tanto hablan. Muy bien, serian de gran ayuda."-Dobló el papel y lo guardó en su vestimenta.

-"Cualquier ayuda contaría en una situación como esta."-Todos asintieron a las palabras de Tigresa.

Una vez adentro y de haber escuchado un discurso de lo que parecía ser el líder en el lugar, todos, el guerrero dragón, los 5 furiosos, el lobo, el águila y el gran grupo de preparados pandas dejaron su campamento en busca del escondite. El lugar era grande y tenían que dividirse, si algún grupo encontraba el escondite, mandarían una señal para reagruparse. De hecho, encontrarlo fue la parte fácil, bueno encontrar un gran palacio en el medio del bosque no se veía todo los días. Zhang mandó una señal con un sonido que hizo con su flauta y ahora todo lo que quedaba era esperar que los pandas llegaran. Todos con la misma pregunta en sus mentes:

"¿Por fin será este el día que habrá paz para la aldea?"

**Fin del capítulo.**


	9. Memorias y lazos familiares

Capítulo 9: Memorias y lazos familiares.

Es refrescante poder estar de pie en el pico de una montaña y gritar a todo pulmón todo aquello que te incomoda o te molesta, o simplemente hallar la cueva más profunda y oscura que encuentra, dejarlo allí y no volver a ese lugar. Normalmente, algo que muchos desearían hacer tan solo para poder librarse de alguna carga o tensión sobre ellos, y de ese modo sentirse relajados y sin preocuparse del mundo.

Quizás no estén tensos, o algo molestándolos. Pero sí preocupados. Preocupados de dar un paso en falso y muchas consecuencias saldrían de sus actos. Pero no estaban solos, esta vez una gran cantidad de pandas los ayudarían a entrar. Zhang había enviado una señal con su flauta y ya dicho grupo se reunieron con el guerrero dragón, los furiosos, el lobo y la águila. Para comenzar analizaron el área: en primer lugar, la zona parecía estar rodeada por muchas rocas grandes y árboles, los cuales podrían servir de escondite; segundo, el lugar donde parecía esconderse la bruja era un palacio, es decir, pasillos y probablemente trampas para intrusos; tercero, un táctico grupo de lobos cuidando las afueras del palacio, ubicados en zonas específicas. Además de los guardias en los adentro del palacio; por último, la razón por la cual están allí, el líder de la aldea tomado como prisionero.

-"Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿Ahora qué?"-Observaba el palacio y a los guardias, Po parecía tener una idea en mente.-"No podemos ir y entrar así como así."-

-"Tenemos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor, eso está claro, solo tenemos que saber cómo usarlo."-Agrego Tigresa cruzándose de brazos.

Po sonrió de oreja a oreja.-"Jeje creo que tengo una idea."-Observó a sus amigos y se acercaron para que el panda les dijera su idea.

**Unos minutos más tarde.**

Uno de los lobos que le tocaba vigilar una de las esquina de la entrada al palacio miraba todo a su alrededor, solo veía rocas y unos cuantos árboles. Tuvo un raro sentimiento y se le quedó mirando seriamente a una gran roca pero luego de unos minutos después se aburrió y continúo vigilando. Detrás de esa roca estaba escondida la maestra Tigresa esperando que los demás cumplieran su parte, asomo su cabeza y observo al lobo que había observado la roca donde ella estaba escondida y en segundos dicho lobo desapareció. Camino hacia el otro lado de la roca sin causar ruido y volvió a asomar su cabeza por ese lado y encontró otro guardia que, al igual que el otro guardia, desapareció. Sin moros en la costa, se acercó al palacio y los dos lobos cayeron a su lado. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con Víbora y Mantis.

-"Bien hecho, sigamos."-Ordenó Tigresa, Víbora y Mantis asintieron y los 3 maestros entraron desapercibidos al palacio.

-"¿Cómo cuánto tiempo les tomará?"-Pregunto Mono, impaciente, observando a Po.

Po sólo veía la puerta con una sonrisa.-"Espera… En 3, 2, 1…"-La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y dos lobos salieron disparados por esta, revelando a los 3 maestros.-"Jaja bárbaro, vamos."-

Liang se dirigió al grupo de pandas.-"Entraremos primero, les daremos una señal para que puedan entrar."-Dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el palacio con los demás.

Una vez reunidos todos de nuevo, decidieron continuar en silencio. No parecía muy grande por dentro, solo era una gran pasillo con varias habitaciones conectadas a este y al final una gran puerta de madera, iguales a las puertas de la entrada del salón de los guerrero en el palacio de Jade. Registraron cada una de las habitaciones y todas estaban vacías; dieron la señal a los pandas para que entraran y todos juntos caminaron hasta la gran puerta. Todos se observaron unos con otros y respiraron profundamente.

Po susurró.-"Bien, ¿Todos listos?"-No se escuchó nada.-"Aquí vamos."-

El panda caminó hacia la puerta, estiró su brazo para abrirla pero un extraño sonido lo detuvo, retiró su brazo y la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Lo primero que lograron observar era a Mey Lang sentada en un trono, apoyaba su brazo en uno de los pasamanos y su cabeza con su mano. Al lado del trono estaba una pequeña jaula donde estaba el prisionero y al lado de la jaula estaba el Jefe Lobo.

-"Pero miren, tenemos invitados."-Dijo Mey mirando al Jefe lobo.-"¿Qué opinas si le damos una cálida bienvenida?"-Comenzó a reír y movió su mano libre de una manera extraña.

De la nada, un gran grupo de lobos salieron y comenzaron a correr hacia los héroes, embistiéndolos y haciéndolos retroceder hasta salir del palacio una vez fuera la batalla comenzó. Los pandas usaban todo lo que tenían a su favor, armas, conocimiento básico de kung fu, entre otros…, mientras que los maestros trataban de facilitarles las cosas a los pandas, pero mientras más peleaban más difícil era, los lobos no parecían cansarse, y si caían volvían a levantarse sin ningún rasguño.

-"¿Acaso no se cansan?"-Pregunto Mono impulsándose con un pie para poder dar una patada voladora a un lobo, haciendo que este chocara contra una gran roca, el impacto hizo que la roca se le viniera encima. El gran sonido de la roca caer alarmo a todos, no solo por el sonido, sino que veían que varios lobos se acercaron y entre todos lograron levantar la roca, el lobo que estaba dejado de esta empezó a levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado.-"¡¿Pero qué… ?¡Esa roca lo hubiera aplastado como mínimo! ¡¿Son inmortales?!"-

Para cuando Mono se dio cuenta, un lobo detrás de él estaba listo para clavarle una espada en su pecho y era muy tarde como para reaccionar y esquivar. Cerró los ojos y espero que el lobo hiciera lo suyo, pero luego de unos segundos de no pasar nada, abrió los ojos para ver que sucedía y solo se encontró con una nube de humo que al disiparse solo vio a Tigresa.

-"¿Tigresa? ¿Qué sucedió con el…?"-

-"No son inmortales. Recuerda lo que dijo Liang, son ilusiones. Pueden hacernos daños, pero nosotros a ellos no, solo hay una forma de acabar con ellos."-

-"¿Cuál es la… ¡Pero claro! Como no lo vi venir antes."-Sonrió recordando lo que sucedió en la cocina cuando Mey Lang envió dos ilusiones: a la ilusión de Zhang le clavaron por accidente varios cuchillos en el torso y desapareció en una nube de humo. Algo parecido le pasó a la ilusión de Liang, una daga mágica se clavó en una de sus alas y nada paso, pero cuando la verdadera Liang enterró las plumas en su pecho, despareció.-"¡Ese lugar son sus puntos débiles!"-Sus amigos lo observaron y cuando él sintió las miradas decidió mostrarle. Mono espero a que una ilusión lo atacara, lo esquivo y lo contra-atacó con una patada en pecho, lo cual hizo que la ilusión del lobo desaparecía en una nube de humo.-"Tiene que ser un golpe certero… Je, esto será pan comido."-

Todos sonrieron por la simpleza que sería derrotar a estos lobos, y así poco a poco los maestros acababan con gran parte del ejército y los pandas hacían un esfuerzo para ayudarlos, pero mientras más eliminaban, más enviaba la bruja y sabían que si seguían así sería una batalla sin fin. Uno de los panda, al parecer el líder, se acercó a los maestro.

-"¡Vayan! Acaben con ella, nosotros los cubriremos."-

Los maestros asintieron y se pusieron en marcha, abriéndose paso entre los lobos hasta llegar nuevamente hasta Mey Lang.

-"Supongo que mis invitados prefieren algo más que una simple bienvenida."-

-"¡Déjate de juegos bruja!"-Dijo Po con puño en el aire.

-"Me halagas con tus cumplidos."-Po sólo seguía con su sermón sobre el guerrero dragón y que acabarían con ella. Grulla aprovecho el momento y como tenía una de las dagas mágicas la lanzo hacia ella. Mey rió levemente, levantó la mano y detuvo la daga en el aire con su magia, unos centímetros antes de llegar a ella. Bostezó.-"Que aburrido son. Como si no hubieran intentado esto antes… Ilusos."-Tomó la daga y la lanzo en dirección hacia techo de la habitación.-"Que la diversión comience."-Al llegar a su destino, el arma desprendió un brillo que cegó a todos por unos segundos. Una vez terminado el destello, lograron abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta que estaban sumidos en oscuridad. Se escuchó un ruido a lo lejos y una antorcha se encendió, luego otra y así hasta encenderse todas las que habían. Estaban en el fondo de una cueva y no veían la salida de esta.-"Hagamos un trato."-Solo se escuchó su voz, más no estaba con ellos.-"Hagamos un trato. Si muestran lo que valen en mi prueba, dejare en libertad al líder pero si fallan… Jeje eso lo decidiré más tarde, ¿Les parece bien?"-En una de las esquinas de la cueva, habían dos sillas hechas de piedra. Mey y el Jefe lobo aparecieron sentados en esas sillas.-"Comencemos. Como verán, la razón por la cual ya no estamos en mi humilde morada es porque tengo un pequeño amigo que desde hace mucho tiempo no recibe la atención que merece, y creo que ustedes son perfectos para jugar con él."-Se levantó de la silla y tomo su báculo, lo sostuvo con ambas manos y golpeó el suelo con este. Luego se volvió a sentar y observó al jefe lobo.-"Será mejor que te pongas cómodo, esto será entretenido."-El suelo empezó a temblar y a agrietarse, del techo caían rocas que comenzaban a juntarse unas con otras. Todos observaban en estado de shock lo que se creaba frente a ellos.-"Les presento a mi mascota."-Una criatura hecha de roca del tamaño de casi 3 metros de alto.

-"¡Es un golem! ¡Cuidado!"-Gritó señalando a la "bestia". Sorprendido, esquivo una gran piedra que el golem lanzo hacia él.

-"¡Creí que esas cosas eran solo un mito!"-Dijo Mantis aun en estado de shock.

-"¡¿Qué es lo que esperabas de una bruja?!"-Preguntó Liang histérica.

Víbora esperó el momento exacto para que el golem golpeara el suelo y ella rápidamente saltara a su brazo antes que de que eso retirara su mano. Se deslizó ágilmente por el monstruo mientras que este intentaba quitársela de encima. Llegó hasta su cabeza y trato de darle latigazos con su cola, algo que era inútil ya que estaba hecho de piedra y sentía dolor. Grulla voló hasta Víbora y la tomo con una de sus alas antes de que algo malo pasara.

-"Nada puede dañarlo… Tenemos que detenerlo de algún modo, ¿alguna idea?"-Preguntó Tigresa apoyada en una roca, analizando la pelea.

-"Yo tengo una."-Respondió Zhang.-"Pero lamentablemente no funcionará, no hay árboles cerca y necesito de sus hojas."-Agregó molesto, no le gustaba los ambientes rocosos y cerrados, donde no podía usar su flauta.

Mientras el lobo decía eso, Grulla dejó a Víbora en el suelo nuevamente y planeó por alrededor del golem para llamar su atención y lo logro, tomo vuelo hacia lo más alto mientras esquivaba algunas piedras que el monstruo lanzaba, dichas piedras golpeaban el techo y este comenzaba a agrietarse y una luz entraba por las grieta. Al instante el furioso entendió que cuando Mey Lang uso parte del techo para crear al golem, había debilitado también la estructura de la ya mencionada área de la cueva, lo cual ahora era fácil romper.

-"¡Tengo otra idea!"-Po sonrió.-"¡Tigresa!"-

-"Ayúdame."-Tigresa comenzó a correr hacia el centro de la cueva, esquivando los ataques del golem.

-"¡Entendido!"-El panda corrió hacia ella, tratando de no ser aplastado por un pisotón de parte del monstruo. La tomó por un brazo y la lanzó hacia el techo. Tigresa reaccionó en el aire y preparo una patada que rompió por completo el techo, observo todo lo que había afuera y se alegró de ver varios árboles que le servirían a Zhang. Haciendo maniobras en el aire, se preparó para ser atajada por Po.-"Te tengo."-

-"Mi turno."-Dijo el lobo, sacando su flauta y comenzó a tocarla. Hojas y hojas llegaban y se mantenían volando justo donde estaba el techo; el sonido de la flauta también parecía molestar al golem. La mitad de las hojas salieron disparadas hacia un brazo del moustro, encadenándose en su brazo y dejando salir una gran cadena hecha de hojas, la otra mitad de las hojas se encadeno en su brazo izquierdo y también se formó una cadena de hojas. Dejo de tocar la flauta.-"Agarren las cadenas, es hora de que caiga."-

Mono sujetó la cadena del brazo izquierdo y Po sujeto la cadena del brazo derecho. Sonrieron y rápidamente empezaron a correr alrededor del golem, de ese modo, las cadenas poco a poco lo inmovilizaban. Habiendo encadenado sus pies, el monstruo cayó al suelo por falta de equilibrio.

-"Mmm… Interesante."-Susurraba Mey, viendo todo lo que sucedía.

Zhang guardó su flauta y se acercó a sus amigos; sentían que algo faltaba y luego escucharon la voz de su amiga.

-"Oigan chicos."-Liang llamó la atención de todos.

-"Guarden un poco del golem para nosotras."-Dijo Víbora a su lado.

Sobre el inmóvil monstruo había una gigante roca sobre un pequeño pendiente. Detrás de la roca estaban Tigresa, Víbora y Liang preparadas para dar su golpe y juntas, en un unido y fuerte ataque, lograron mover la roca para que esta cayera del pendiente y diera en el blanco, justo en el golem.

-"Jaja ¡Sí! ¡Qué bárbaro! Somos un gran equipo."-Escucharon aplausos y sabían de quien eran.

-"Bien hecho, me han impresionado… pero no lo suficiente."-Dijo la bruja con una tétrica sonrisa.

Ya estaban acostumbrados a escuchar la risa de la bruja, pero esta vez no les gustaba. Con temor a ser cierto, todos dirigieron su atención al golem. Moviéndose y forcejeando las cadenas intentando romperlas… con éxito.

Zhang suspiró.-"¡Ya basta de sorpresas!"-

El golem intentó levantar la roca pero su brazo izquierdo comenzó a agrietarse hasta el punto de romperse en pedazos, y la roca cayó nuevamente sobre él. Con el brazo que le quedaba, y con una gran fuerza, retiro la piedra con solo hacerla a un lado. Al levantarse, todos vieron que su cuerpo estaba totalmente agrietado y podría colapsar en cualquier momento, pero eso no lo detuvo, lanzo un gran grito que paralizo a todos mientras él golpeaba el suelo varias veces. Cuando todos pudieron moverse otra vez, notaron al golem furioso y con una luz roja en su pecho. El monstruo sin piedad, empezó a correr hacia ellos para embestirlos o aplastarlo, claramente fallando en cada intento. Zhang tuvo otra idea, así que saco su flauta y tocó una nota tan aguda que el golem no soportaba y lo paralizaba.

-"¡Grulla! Es hora de acabar de una vez con el golem. Tienes que llevarme hacia su pecho."-Mantis solo recibió una mirada confundida de su amigo. Suspiró.-"Lo he estado estudiando y descubrí que su parte exterior, ósea la roca, es como una clase de armadura que protege algo en su interior, creo que es lo que le da vida."-Todos lo observaron sorprendido por lo que dijo.-"¿Qué?"-Volvió a suspirar.-"Necesito que alguien me lleve hacia el monstruo porque solo yo puedo entrar por las grietas, ¡pero rápido que el sonido de la flauta no lo paralizara por mucho tiempo!"-

Grulla asintió y Mantis salto hacia el sombre del ave. Rápidamente tomó vuelo y se alejó lo más que pudo del golem, y de un solo aleteo se impulsó hacia el monstruo, tomó a Mantis y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el golem. Mantis se preparó y a penas cruzo las grietas, un leve brillo salió del centro del monstruo, luego escucharon un crujido y para terminar una pequeña explosión que ilumino todo el lugar. El mismo destello que los trajo a la cueva se hizo presente y los llevo de vuelta a la habitación de la morada de Mey Lang.

Mantis salió disparado de los restos del golem y Grulla lo atajó con su sombrero.-"Te tengo."-

Aturdido, se movió un poco en el sombrero.-"¿Mamá?"-

"Bien bruja, superamos tu prueba y ahora haz tu parte del trato."-Demandó Po muy confiado de sí mismo. Mey no dijo nada, solo hizo un ademán con la mano. Po tomo una de las dagas mágicas que le quedaron y la lanzo al aire, desapareció y apareció rompiendo la cerradura de la prisión donde estaba el líder, la puerta se abrió sola y el panda camino hasta los maestros.

-"Tengo que decir que…"-Desapareció.-"Esa flauta tuya es de admirar."-Apareció detrás de Zhang.-"¿Por qué él te hizo esto? ¿Por qué te colocó en una posición como esta? Ya que ahora eres un portador."-Rió levemente.-"Veremos cuanto duras antes que decidas unirte a nosotros y te des cuenta de la realidad. Tú hermano ya lo ha hecho."-Eso fue como un golpe en la cabeza para el lobo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y en shock por eso.-"Son casi iguales, lo único diferente de ustedes son su color de ojos. Tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti jajaja"-

Zhang tragó saliva.-"Y-yo…"-Mordió su labio inferior y buscaba una ayuda con la mirada. Agitó la cabeza para calmarse. Dio media vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Mey, y retrocedió lentamente.

-"Aww… ¿Te vas?, es una lástima, un portador más hubiera adelantado más nuestro trabajo…"-Volvió a desaparecer y apareció dándole un golpe sorpresa en la boca del estómago a Zhang, dejándolo sin aire.-"Aunque…"-Tomó la flauta sin que el lobo pudiera evitarlo.-"Seria una verdadera lástima si alguien hiciera esto."-Sujetó la flauta con ambas manos y la rompió en dos.-"Ups creo que se me ha pasado la mano. Jajaja"-Zhang tenía una mezcla de sentimientos entre furia y odio, dolor y tristeza. No sabía qué hacer, la única cosa más preciada que le quedaba ahora estaba destruida. Trato de levantarse y lanzar un ataque contra la bruja, pero ella lo detuvo y lo sostuvo del cuello.-"¿Harás perder mi paciencia cachorrito?"-

-"¡Mey!"-El Jefe Lobo llamó la atención de la bruja, ella lo observo y él negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Qué?, ¿te molesta que juegue un poco con él?"-Dejo ir a Zhang.-"Tienes razón… hacerlo de esta forma seria demasiado fácil."-De la nada sacó su báculo y creó una ráfaga de viento que abrió las puertas de la habitación, luego creo otra ráfaga para que los maestros, incluyendo al líder y a sus amigos, salieran volando. Pero antes de que Zhang fuera arrastrado por la ráfaga, saco la última daga mágica y la lanzo al aire, cuando la ráfaga lo arrastro fuera de la habitación y del palacio, perdió la concentración en la daga y esta terminó un poco el brazo derecho de la bruja.-"¡Argh! Hijo de…"-Colocó su mano en la herida y observo el jefe lobo.-"Tu hermano es un dolor de cabeza."-Sin más que decir, desapareció del lugar dejando solo al lobo. Dio un pequeño suspiro y empezó a caminar, deteniéndose frente a ambos trozos de la flauta rota. Las recogió y las guardo en un bolsillo de su vestimenta.

Por otra parte, las pocas ilusiones de los lobos que quedaban desaparecieron justo cuando lo hizo la bruja, dándoles la victoria a los pandas. Todos dieron un gran grito de victoria, pensando que ya todo se había acabado pero esas esperanzas se fueron al ver a su líder volar por los cielos juntos con los héroes y perderse de vista tras caer en el bosque. Por suerte, cayeron en un pequeño lago donde nadie salió herido.

-"¿Pero qué rayos sucedió?"-Preguntó Po casi en shock.

-"No lo sé, pero por lo menos rescatamos al líder de la aldea."-Tigresa salió del agua.-"Vamos, tenemos que regresarlo."-

Todos se observaron y salieron del agua. El líder perdió la conciencia mientras volaba por los aires, así que Po se ofreció a llevarlo en su espalda, por lo menos mientras esperaban que despertara. No tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la aldea, no quedaba muy lejos del lago, pero lo que extraño a todos es que caminaban en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir algo. Zhang caminaba de último para que nadie lo viera o le dijera algo.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, todos los pandas los recibieron y al ver a su líder con ellos dejaron salir sus gritos de gozo y alegría. Abrazaron a los maestros a medida que ellos entraban en la aldea. Po y sus amigos sonrieron al ver la esperanza otra vez en ellos al ver de vuelta a su líder. Los aldeanos le dieron permiso para que los héroes desfilaran por el centro de la aldea hasta llegar a una cabaña donde un panda estaba preparado para cuidar al inconsciente líder. Una vez en sus manos, los dejó, no sin antes decirles a los héroes que fueran a descansar por el duro trabajo que hicieron.

Suspiraron aliviados; aún no salía el sol. Un pequeño descanso no les caería mal pero no estaban cansados, en cambio, estaban con las energías en alto después de lo de Mey Lang. Decidieron no dormir y pasar un rato todos juntos contando historias para pasar el tiempo.

-"…Y así ayude a mi padre y evitamos que cerraran su restaurante."-Po contaba una de sus tantas historias.

-"Jeje Ay Po… Tú y tus historias."-Dijo Mantis.

-"¡Pero es cierto!"-Po parecía un niño.-"Si quieres le preguntas a mi padre cuando volvamos al valle de la paz."-Se cruzó de brazos con una actitud divertida, haciendo reír a los demás.

Víbora dejó de reír y observo al lobo.-"Zhang, has estado muy callado últimamente."-

-"Debe ser por lo de su hermano."-Mono recibió un pisotón de pisotón de parte de Tigresa.-"¡Auch! ¿Qué dije?"-

Zhang suspiró y observó a Liang.-"Creo que es hora de decirles."-La águila asintió.-"Todo empezó hace años atrás, en un día como cualquier otro…"-

Tigresa lo miró confundida.-"Oye, no tienes que contarnos toda tu historia si no quie…"-Zhang la interrumpió.

Zhang: "Yo era tan solo un cachorro…"-

Tigresa suspiró.-"Ya va a empezar."-

* * *

><p>Zhang P.O.V<p>

Vivíamos en una pequeña aldea, una tribu de lobos. Éramos mi hermano, nuestros padres y yo, viviendo en una cómoda cabaña. Todo eran buenos y tranquilos y nada malo pasaba, vivíamos en armonía todos juntos y hacíamos tratos con otras tribus por comida o algo que necesitáramos. No podíamos quejarnos de la vida que teníamos. Cambiando el tema, usualmente hacíamos competencias en nuestra tribu.

-"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Hermano, ¿Te estas poniendo viejo o qué? ¿Por qué te tardas tanto? ¡Ya casi anuncian quienes estarán en la competencia!"-Nunca me perdía la ceremonia de apertura, para mí era entretenido ver a muchos lobos reunidos y el suspenso que se formaba para saber quiénes participarían.

En la competencia elegían a un hijo de cada una de las familias de la tribu. Se trataba de una pelea simple que terminaba cuando los jueces lo indicaran, pero no pasaba más allá de los límites. Era al simple, si pierdes quedas fuera, si ganas pasas a la siguiente pelea, así hasta llegar a la final donde se decidía el ganador. Dicho ganador recibía el premio de representar la tribu, el ganador y su familia. Como representante, tenías el deber de asistir a reuniones importantes, fiestas, intercambios, acuerdos con otras tribus, entre otros…, tenías que hacer todo eso hasta las siguientes competencias donde se decía otro representante.

-"Tranquilo. Será lo mismo que todos los años."-A él no le emocionaba mucho ir a la ceremonia de apertura; el año pasado él lo había intentado pero no logró ganar, pero si quedar entre los finalistas.

-"Seguramente mamá y papá nos deben estar esperando. No quiero llegar tarde."-Estaba muy inquieto. Quería que mi hermano volviera a quedar como participante, este año se había preparado lo suficiente como para lograrlo esta vez y yo estaría allí para apoyarlo.

-"Bien, ya he terminado, ya podemos irnos."-No recordaba muy bien porque él se había quedado en la cabaña pero me ofrecí para acompañarlo. Salimos y cerró la entrada con llave.-"Listo."-Guardó la llave en un bolsillo y comenzamos nuestro camino hacia la ceremonia.

En ocasiones solíamos caminar en silencio y rara vez surgía una conversación que podíamos mantener viva. Mi relación con él era la de cualquier hermano, a veces discutíamos por cualquier tontería pero siempre estábamos para cuidarnos. Nos tomó unos minutos llegar al lugar donde sería la ceremonia, los líder de la tribu montaron una pequeña tarima o escenario para facilitarles las cosas a los presentadores. Un lobo anciano camino hasta el centro del escenario y dio inicio a la ceremonia con algunas palabras, luego hacían bailes o cantos para animar a la gente y como cierre de la ceremonia el lobo ganador de la competencia anterior, nuestro representante, caminaba al escenario y era él quien daría a conocer los que iban a participar. Antes de anunciar quienes serían, dio un pequeño discurso acerca de la responsabilidad y de cómo es cuidar de una tribu entera. Me había separado de mi hermano y ahora me encontraba buscándolo entre una multitud; no escuchaba lo que el lobo decía.

No tardé mucho en encontrarlo, siempre se la mantenía un poco apartado.-"Al fin te encuentro."-Caminé hasta su lado, me crucé de brazos y observé el escenario junto a él.-"¿Emocionado?"-Pregunté calmado, sin mirarlo.

-"No, no mucho."-Esa respuesta me la esperaba. Él ya sabía cómo funcionaba este tipo de cosas. Una extraña sensación en mi hizo que lo observara.-"Digamos que estoy preocupado e impaciente."-Agregó con una mirada determinada, no por algo se había preparado por mucho tiempo.

-"No te preocupes."-Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa aunque él no me observara. Algo es su mirar me incomodaba.-"Este año lo harás bien."-Ahora me observó y me sonrió, levantó su mano y acaricio mí cabeza, haciéndome reír un poco.

Tras haber terminado su discurso, al lobo se le fue entregado un pequeño pergamino que contenía escrito los nombres. Me senté en el suelo, siempre mencionaban a nuestra familia de último y eso tardaría un buen rato. Me puse a pensar sobre la competencia y ver a mi hermano peleando, tratando de llegar a su meta, visualizaba todo lo que haría como representante, sería algo genial. El tiempo corría más rápido de lo que yo pensaba, mi hermano me llamo para levantarme porque ya casi nombraban a nuestra familia. Me levanto y limpio un poco mi ropa que se había ensuciado con polvo, observo al escenario.

-"El ultimo concursante es… Zhang."-

Sentí un nudo en la garganta en ese momento. Me habían nombrado, y no a mi hermano. _¿Pero cómo?, Yo solo soy un cachorro _me decía a mí mismo una y otra vez, pero esas palabras y mi nombre resonaban en mi cabeza y en mi mente. Una pequeña gota de sudor bajo por mi rostro. Me sentía atrapado, siendo observado por los lobos que tenía cerca de mí, algunos aplaudían o me felicitaban. Llamaron a todos los que habían quedado como concursante para pasar al escenario y todos viera, sus, quiero decir, nuestras caras.

Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro derecho. Lo miré.-"Ve, te han llamado."-Esas palabras… aquella frialdad con la que las había dicho me había lastimado.

-"¿Tú lo sabias?"-Pregunté casi en un susurro, alguien detrás de mí me intentaba arrastrar hacia el escenario. Me sujetaron del brazo y de un jalón me libere. Unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.-"¡¿TÚ LO SABIAS?!"-Esta vez grite con todas mis fuerzas; no podía creerlo… no podía creer que no tenía la confianza en mí como para decírmelo. Otra vez intentaban sujetarme.-"¡Suéltenme!"-Demandaba sin si quiera fijarme de quien trataba o sin si quiera importarme la atención que llamaba de los demás, quedando como un completo idiota.

Bajé la mirada, dolido, volví a liberarme de quien me sujetaba y camine si mirar a nadie, solo al suelo. Limpie mis lágrimas y respire hondo al llegar a las escaleras del escenario, levante mis manos y las observe por unos segundos, me arme de valor y subí las escaleras, caminando junto a los demás concursantes. Yo era el más pequeño de todos. El lobo anciano que había iniciado la ceremonia nos dirigió unas palabras sin sentido que ni si quiera me moleste en escucharlas, solo veía desde lejos a mi hermano cruzado de brazos. Una vez acabado todo, nos trasladamos a un gran salón y allí fuerte y alto lobo nos recibió. Nos observó a cada uno, examinándonos lentamente, una vez que terminó con eso, se camino hasta estar frente a nosotros y empezó a hacer técnicas de kung fu básicas y hasta propias técnicas. Yo siempre fui un fan del kung fu, soñaba con practicar ese grandioso arte y ser alguien fuerte. Volviendo con el lobo, nos dijo que el seria nuestro entrenador, que nos evaluaría y nos prepararía para la competencia. Primero todos nos dividiríamos en habitaciones diferentes, cada habitación contenía armas o muñecos de pelea para entrenar, nos dijeron también que mientras estemos en esas habitaciones seriamos evaluados por cualquier cosa que haríamos. Al llegar a la habitación que me correspondía, observe al muñeco en el centro de la habitación por un largo rato sin hacer nada, me acerque y comencé a golpearlo furioso, a medida que lo golpeaba lagrimas volvían a rodar por mis mejillas, agitado, lo golpeaba más y más, dando un último golpe en el centro del muñeco. Baje la mirada, me arrodille y sin poder evitarlo rompí a llorar, eran tantas las cosas que habían sucedido en un solo día que un me costaba trabajo creerlo, simplemente… no podía…

El día pasó muy rápido y todo era una evaluación, yo hacía todo lo que podía pero ¿Qué es lo que se le podía pedir a un cachorro? Si llegaran a dar un boletín o un publicado sobre nuestras evaluaciones, seguro quedaría de último, por suerte los resultados era algo secreto que solo los jueces se mantenían entre ellos. Como dije antes, ese día pasó rápido y sin darme cuenta ya era de noche y cada quien se dirigía a su casa para descansar para volver el siguiente día. Llegue a mi casa, entre y me fije que ya todos estaban durmiendo, mis padres y hermano, camine directo a mi habitación y me lance a la cama, decidí no cambiarme la ropa por lo cansado que estaba y cuando mi cabeza toco la almohada caí en un profundo sueño en el cual no sería fácil despertarme.

Al siguiente día me despertó un rayo de luz que molestaba mis ojos, me senté en la cama y me talle los ojos para mantenerme despierto luego bostece observando mi habitación. Noté que todo estaba muy calmado, no escuchaba nada y creo que dormí demás. Intente levantarme pero tropecé y caí al suelo, me levante y salí, afuera no había nadie, revise la habitación de mis padres y la de mi hermano y no había nadie. Camine hasta la cocina y encontré un plato, aún caliente, de fideos con un poco de arroz a un lado con una nota que decía _Para ti, con amor. Mamá. _Hice a un lado la nota y comencé a comer. Al terminar, deje el plato en su lugar y camine hasta la salida de la casa, tras haber cerrado la puerta, me escuche sonido de golpes detrás de la casa, no estaba seguro pero fui a ver de qué se trataba y al llegar pude observar a mi hermano lanzando golpes a un muñeco de practica hecho de paja.

-"Por fin has despertado."-Dijo calmado, sin voltear a mirarme.-"Escuché la puerta y pensé que eras tú."-Explicó dejando de golpear el muñeco.-"Te has levantado muy tarde, ¿no te olvidas de algo?"-Preguntó girando a verme.

-"¿Olvidarme de…? ¡Oh cierto! El entrenamiento."-Dije sobresaltado, se me había olvidado a ir al salón donde estábamos ayer los que fuimos elegidos para ser entrenados y participar.

Me detuvo antes de que saliera corriendo con solo tocarme el hombro.-"Tranquilo; ¿no lo has notado?"-Preguntó mirando a su alrededor, también lo hice y me di cuenta que algunos de los que fueron nombrados no fueron al entrenamiento y solo vivían su vida normal y esperaban el día de la competencia.-"A los jueces no les importa quienes vayan o no, hay algunos que incluso, en secreto, se retiran de la competencia."-Hizo silencio por unos segundos y luego me observo.-"Dime… ¿Te retirarás o pelearás?"-Retiro su mano de mi hombro. Gire y lo observe, asentí. También me asintió.-"Allá no te enseñan nada útil."-Cerró los ojos.-"Ponto en guardia, muéstrame lo que tienes."-En posición de pelea, abrió los ojos y me observo atentamente. Lo dude al principio pero me puse en guardia y bueno… no hace falta decir que en poco tiempo me pateo el trasero y acabe en el suelo, golpeado, con mi hermano sentado sobre mí.-"¿Entiendes lo duro que puede ser?"-Apenas pude afirmar.-"Bien…"-Se levantó y me ofreció su mano.-"Yo te ayudare."-Le sonreí y le tome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Para no alargar tanto mi historia, mi hermano se ofreció a entrenarme todos los días, diciéndome lo que debía y no debía hacer en una pelea, como ponerme en guardia correctamente sin dejar en descubierto alguna parte de mi cuerpo, entre otros…, en si, lo básico. Después de practicar con él, descansaba una o dos horas para luego entrenar el resto del día o veía a los lobos mayores entrenar; cuando él me preguntó si me rendiría o pelearía, sentí algo en su voz… confianza y firmeza, algo que no veía mucho en él, fue por eso que decidí hacerlo. Con cada día que pasaba me sentía más preparado y seguro de mí mismo, deseando que la competencia llegara para poner a prueba todo lo que había aprendido gracias a mi hermano.

El dicho día llego. Estaba en la habitación que me correspondía, una sencilla con sillas, una pequeña mesa y una gran ventana que daba la vista a la arena para que pudiera ver las peleas, estaría aquí hasta que sea mi turno en la arena. Él estaba conmigo, ambos nos cruzamos de brazos y observamos la arena, una pelea estaba a punto de terminar.

-"Este año hay muy pocos concursantes, creo que se han retirado muchos."-Comentó sin observarme.-"¿Preparado?"-

-"Si… Solo déjame preguntar ¿por qué?"-Pregunté viendo como anunciaba el ganador de la pelea. Tampoco giré a verlo.

-"Porque no estabas preparado y no sabría cómo reaccionarias."-Respondió calmadamente, me observó. Se agacho y me sujeto los hombros.-"No importa si ganes o pierdas, hiciste lo que pudiste y diste lo mejor de ti, eso es lo que importa."-Desde hace mucho que no veía esa parte en él, su parte amigable, de un buen hermano. Sonreí y lo abrasé.-"Jeje No te preocupes, este año no será dura la competencia."-Bromeó.

-"Jeje ¿Cómo lo sabes?"-

-"Digamos que es cierta ventaja tener un amigo que tiene un padre que es juez, estoy al tanto de todo. Además, ¿De dónde crees que sabía que tú eras el que participara en esto?"-Reí un poco y volví a observar la arena, otra pelea casi estaba por terminar, y él me imitó. Pronto sería mi turno y debía estar preparado.

Mi turno por fin había llegado después de varias peleas, deje mi habitación despidiéndome de mi hermano. Caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la arena reflexione sobre todo lo que entrené todos estos días, recordándolo todo. Llegue a la entrada de la arena y las puertas se abrieron lentamente, mis ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz y luego camine hasta el centro quedando cara a cara con mi adversario, era un cachorro apenas, al igual que yo, pero pude notar mucha confianza en él, incluso lanzaba besos y saludaba al público. Cuando sonó la señal, me puse en guardia pero él solo quiso embestirme, fue fácil esquivarlo con solo hacerme a un lado y el cachorro cayera de cara contra el suelo, el público comenzó a reír por el fallido intento del lobo, él se levantó un poco avergonzado con la intención de golpearme pero recordé que mi hermano me dijo que siempre mantuviera la calma. Mi adversario no tenía una postura de pelea o algo con que poder defenderse, y, esquivando un golpe, pude ver un punto que podía golpear y le atine un puñetazo justo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Al instante, el cachorro se lanzó al suelo con sus manos en su estómago. Ahora veo a lo que me refería mi hermano con lo tener una postura correcta. Al recuperar su aire, volvió a levantarse, se acercó a mí, deteniéndose en tal solo unos centímetros pero me fije que está mal parado y al intentar darme una patada se resbalo. Esta vez no pude evitar reírme. Se levantó, otra vez, y al intentar hacer algo un juez lo detuvo, dijo que era suficiente y que la batalla ya había terminado, dándome como ganador de esta pelea. El lobo balbuceó algo que no entendí y salió del área, molesto por haber perdido. Sonreí un poco y me acerque al área donde iban los ganadores para esperar su siguiente pelea.

En realidad era algo sencillo, la mayoría de los que estaban allí eran lobos que se habían tomado la vida fácil, confiados de sí mismos, esos son los que fácilmente caían y hacían el ridículo, como con el que luche en la primera pelea, en fin; algunos no tenían la forma de como defenderse o saber atacar y su rival acababa fácilmente. En mis otras peleas pude ganar porque esquivaba y luego ataca, nunca me gustaba ser el primero en atacar; era la primera vez en una pelea, sin mencionar con las que tenía con mi hermano, y con cada pelea podía entenderlas aún mejor. Logre llegar a las semi-finales, lo cual significaba que ya no sería tan fácil, ahora hay adversarios más hábiles y preparados, muchos conociendo la táctica de los demás. Si ganaba esta pelea llegaría a las finales, el lugar donde quedo mi hermano en la competencia pasada. Mi oponente lo descalificaron por hacer trampas antes de la pelea, nombrándome a mí como ganador sin haber luchado. La otra peleaba estaba por comenzar y decidí mirarla a fondo para adivinar el estilo de pelea de quien sería mi rival, uno era un joven lobo, bien entrenado y preparado; otro era un lobo del doble de tamaño que su oponente. Cuando sonó la señal, el joven lobo intentó distraerlo pero su rival le atino un golpe, haciéndolo rodar por los suelos, con una simpleza camino hasta él y lo tomo por una pata y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo. Trague saliva preocupado y asustado, no veía un punto débil en esa… cosa, y lo habían nombrado ganador. Sin darle un pequeño descanso al grandote, los jueces me llamaron para ir a la arena y bueno, luchar contra él.

Caminé a la arena, y me prepare, la señal sonó por una última vez. Me puse en guardia pero el lobo solo me embistió con una tacleada que no pude esquivar, rodé por el suelo como lo había hecho el lobo que peleó con él antes, recordé y al instante me levante antes de que algo malo sucediera. Comenzó a perseguirme y salí corriendo tratando de que no me agarrara; el público reía por mi reacción, por un momento los observe y para mi mala suerte me distraje y resbale, él llego hasta a mí caminando. Agarre un poco de arena y se la arroje en su cara, aprovechando esa distracción, me levante y lo embestí con una tacleada en su estómago, luego una patada en el costado y para finalizar una patada baja para que cayera al suelo. Sonreí victorioso, primera vez que hacia un combo como ese… mi sonrisa se desvaneció al ver como el lobo se levantaba, me paralice por unos segundos y reaccione justo a tiempo, saltando a un lado para evitar ser aplastado, cuando toque suelo, escuche un gran ruido muy cerca de mí, al fijarme de dónde provenía el ruido, note a mi rival en el suelo, inconsciente. No supe que pasó y quise saberlo pero los aplausos del público me distrajeron. Gané la competencia. Dejaron abrir todas las puertas y algunos del público entraron en la arena para felicitarme.

Luego de eso, me dieron una pequeña medalla por haber ganado, me dijeron que mañana hablaría con el líder de la tribu para coordinar todo y luego comenzar mi papel como representante, por lo menos me dieron el resto del día libre. Cuando todos se fueron, tuve la oportunidad de dejar la arena, decidí volver a casa ya que el día aun no terminaba y honestamente necesitaba un buen baño. Observe un momento la medalla en mi cuello, era la primera vez que ganaba en algo y no creía que fuera algo como esa competencia, me había sorprendido a mí mismo. Una voz a mis espaldas me llamo por mi nombre.

-"¿Acaso ahora soy invisible para ti después de ser alguien importante?"-Escuché su voz pero no lo había visto por andar perdido viendo mi medalla. Sonreí y corrí hacia él.

-"Jeje supongo que ya se me ha subido a la cabeza."-Bromé tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

-"Jeje felicidades hermanito. Aunque no sabía que correr y escapar era un nuevo estilo de pelea."-Se agachó para que lo pudiera ver mejor.

-"Jaja Por lo menos me lo valieron."-Me quité la medalla y se la puse.-"Tú te la mereces, a no ser por ti, no hubiera durado nada allá."-

Observó la medalla en su cuello, luego dirigió su mirada a mí y me sonrió.-"Ven, demos un paseo."-Asentí.

Caminamos hacia unos arbustos y nos adentramos en el bosque que rodeaba la aldea. No se por cuánto tiempo caminamos, o hablando, pero me guio hasta un pequeño lago en el bosque, se sentó en una roca y yo me senté en el suelo, al lado de la roca.

-"Tengo algo para ti, lo hice yo mismo."-Dijo metiendo su mano en un bolsillo de su ropa y de este saco una flauta hecha de madera.-"Es mi regalo por haber ganado. Ya no eres más un cachorro, veo que has madurado… bueno, en cierta parte."-

-"Wow."-La tomé.-"Gracias…"-La miré, no sabía que mi hermano podía hacer una de estas. Mire a mi hermano y con una señal me dijo que la probara. Lo hice, no sabía tocarla en ese tiempo así que solo tocaba notas al azar.

Llegó la noche y nosotros seguíamos allí, en el pequeño lago. Él se quedó dormido en la roca, a mí me dio un poco de hambre así que fui a explorar unos arbustos para ver si encontraba unas bayas. Cuando regrese al lago, mi hermano ya no estaba y a juzgar por la hora pensé que había vuelto a la aldea para irse a dormir, y decidí hacer lo mismo, me tomo solo unos minutos volver a la aldea, ya me sabía el camino de memoria. Estaba a punto de cruzar el arbusto por el cual mi hermano y yo cruzamos para adentrarnos en el bosque pero algo me detuvo y me escondí en dicho arbusto y asomé mi cabeza para ver lo que sucedía en el valle. Lo primero que vi fue algo blanco, observándolo mejor note que era un pavo real de color blanco, igual que sus ropas y en sus plumas traseras tenía unas marcas rojas. Traté de localizar a mi hermano con la mirada y encontré a todos los lobos machos, adultos y jóvenes, incluyendo a mi hermano y a papá, reunidos en un solo lugar. Decidí mantenerme escondido hasta que el ave se fuera y con él, se fueron todos los lobos que estaban reunidos. Salí corriendo detrás de ellos, pero alguien me sujetó por detrás abrazándome, gire a ver quién era, mi mamá me detuvo para que no los siguiera. Le pregunté alterado que sucedía, por qué ellos se iban. Con lágrimas en los ojos me explicó que el ave era alguien importante y venía a reclutar lobos para su ejército, ellos tuvieron que aceptar. Trate de calmarla y la lleve a casa; se había llevado la mitad de la tribu y solo dejó a las hembras y cachorros. Con el tiempo recibíamos cartas de ellos y así nos mantenía al tanto de lo que sucedía con ellos, que no nos preocupáramos por ellos, que buscáramos otra aldea. Estuve de acuerdo, los que habíamos quedado dejamos atrás esa aldea para buscar una nueva, no fue difícil encontrar otra que nos aceptaran, lo difícil era acostumbrarnos a ellos. Pero así paso, con el pasar de los días, yo practicaba con la flauta y entrenaba para no olvidarme de lo que mi hermano. Con el pasar de los años, nos ganamos la confianza de aquellos que no aceptaron y casi formábamos parte de ellos; con las cartas que recibíamos, me alegraba que él aun intentaba mantenerse al tanto con nosotros. Pero hubo un tiempo que pasaban meses sin que recibiéramos una carta, hasta dejó de escribirnos, aún recuerdo la última carta que me envió, me había escrito que se había ganado la confianza del ave que los había "reclutado" y ahora era su mano derecha, que quizás no lo volvería a ver. Rechace esa idea, y con esa misma intención decidí dejar esa aldea y viajar para poder encontrarlo.

Yo nunca fui bueno para hacer amigos así que viajaba solo, me valía por mí mismo. La última pista que tuve de él era que estaba en una ciudad llamada Gongmen, pero el ejército del ave se había dispersado y que seguro mi hermano había muerto. Me tomo tiempo creerlo, pero nunca me dijeron que sucedió realmente, me contaron que un grupo de maestros estuvo en esa batalla hasta que él desapareció. Una vez que encontré la aldea de los pandas y conocí a Liang, tuve la esperanza de saber que sucedió con mi hermano, así que salí de viaje de nuevo, hacia ustedes, el guerrero dragón y los 5 furiosos, quizás ustedes podrían ayudarme con eso y ayudar también a la aldea contra Mey Lang. Pero veo también se sorprendieron al verla con esa bruja, y ahora, con mi mente llena de preguntas, busco una respuesta a todo esto.

* * *

><p>Tigresa P.O.V<p>

Todos escuchamos atentamente lo que Zhang nos escuchaba, y una vez que termino de hablar, gruño y golpe la pared para desquitarse.

-"Pero ese lobo, no era él, no el que yo conocía."-Nos miró a todos lentamente.-"Necesito saber que sucedió con mi verdadero hermano."-Caminó hasta la puerta, pero fue detenida por Liang.

-"¿Piensas ir tu solo contra la bruja solo para saber si tu hermano está muerto o no?"-Preguntó un poco atónita pero enojada.-"¿Qué tal si solo es una ilusión como las demás?, ¿Qué tal si solo es un juego de la bruja?"-

-"No lo sé, pero lo averiguare… Con o sin ayuda."-Dijo serio, primera vez que lo veía tan serio. Sin más salió.

Liang suspiró.-"Ese es el lobo más necio que he conocido."-También dejo la habitación para evitar que Zhang hiciera una estupidez.

Todos nos observamos extrañados, eso fue algo que no nos esperamos pero por algo lo habíamos confundido con la mano derecha de Lord Shen cuando nos conocimos. Po y Mono nos miraron con una expresión que nos decía _"Y ahora, ¿qué?" , _ya tenían de vuelta a su líder pero Mey aún seguía libre y en cualquier momento podría atacar de nuevo y quien sabe lo que haría después de hacerla enfadar mucha veces. Po caminó hasta la puerta y nos preguntó si queríamos ir con él, aceptamos de igual forma, felices, siempre nos animaba comer junto a él y escuchar una que otra historia que él nos cuenta. Desde que él llego, estamos más unidos que nunca.

Salimos de la habitación y tomamos camino hacia la cocina. Aún era de noche y dentro de poco saldría el sol, se sentía raro no haber dormido nada pero la verdad es que no me sentía cansada o con sueño y un poco de comida me vendría bien. A todos nosotros. Mientras preparaba la comida, Po hacia preguntas al aire sobre la historia que nos contó Zhang, él sabía que no responderíamos pero siempre buscaba una forma de iniciar una conversación. Una vez listo todo y los platos de la mesa, comenzamos a comer, comimos en silencio… a veces veía al panda comer y cuando él sentía mi mirada, rápidamente observaba a otro lado, no quería que nuestras miradas se encontraran, en sí, no en este momento. No sé qué pensarían de mí si lo supieran, o quien aguantaría los juegos de Mono y Mantis si ellos se enteran. Terminamos de comer y un panda entró a la cocina pidiendo permiso, nos examinó a todos y luego camino hasta el guerrero dragón, para susurrarle algunas palabras en su oído e irse. Po parecía pensativo y luego se fue de la habitación, no sin antes despedirnos de nosotros.

A todos nos pareció extraño eso, él siempre nos decía a donde iría pero esta vez no lo dijo, conociéndolo seguro no tardaría en regresar pero me intrigaba el saber lo que el panda le dijo a él. Ya todos habían dejado la cocina para irse a descansar. Yo, por mi parte, no quería irme sin saber nada de Po, así que cuando no había nadie mirando, salí de la cabaña y seguí en silencio el rastro de Po, su aroma estaba en el aire y eso hacía erizar un poco mí pelaje mientras una fría sensación gobernó mi cuerpo, intenté calmarme para poder seguir, levante la mirada y me quede un buen rato observándola. Cerré los ojos para respirar hondo y al final lograr calmarme, rápidamente continúe siguiendo el aroma antes de que desapareciera, y llegando hacia una cabaña donde el aroma terminaba, sin duda estaba dentro. Analice un poco la cabaña y recordé que era la misma donde estaba descansando el líder de la aldea. Mis orejas captaron pasos y sentía a alguien acercarse, reaccioné subiendo a un árbol cercano y esconderme hasta que Po saliera.

Debió haber pasado una o dos horas máximo cuando escuche una puerta abrirse, pude ver la cabaña y de esta salió Po, un poco tenso y creo que preocupado. Observando a su alrededor, salió corriendo hacia el bosque, perdiéndose de la vista de todos. Sin pensarlo comencé a seguirlo desde lejos, para que él no notara mi presencia, lo cual no notaria fácil por lo distraído que lo notaba, lo seguí hasta una cascada con un pequeño lago. Po entró en el lago y la altura del agua solo mojaba sus pies, respiro hondo y comenzó a hacer unos pasos y movimientos con manos y pies, los mismos movimientos de la paz interior. Camine hasta el lago y, luego, a su lado, observe atentamente los movimientos e intente copiarlos, tras unos minutos, parecía poder hacerlos al igual que él. Comenzó a llover. Pensé que él se cubriría de la lluvia pero no se detuvo, siguió mientras cogía una gota de agua de la lluvia y la movía en su cuerpo, siguió haciendo eso con varias gotas hasta que una se explotó en su mano. Po hizo una mueca de amargura y lo intentó de nuevo pero otra vez la gota exploto al tener contacto con él, se alteró.

-"Po…"-Dije suavemente para llamar su atención.-"¿Algo te molesta?"-

Po me miró. Podía ver un poco de tristeza y confusión en sus ojos.-"E-el líder… resulta ser que él..."-Hizo una pequeña pausa y respiró.-"Es mi verdadero padre."-Eso no me lo esperaba.

-"¿Y qué hay del Sr. Ping?"-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no fue muy inteligente para ser honesta.

-"También lo es pero..."-Suspiró.-"No lo sé."-Se sentó en el agua y observo el cielo, otra vez con aires de tristeza.-"Mi madre. Yo pensé que saldría junto con el líder después de decirme que es mi padre pero… después de que me dejo en aquella cesta de rábanos… no lo logro."-Yo escuche todo atentamente, se sentí triste por él. Me arrodille a su lado e hice que me observara.

-"Po… A no ser por ella, tú tampoco lo hubieras logrado y no hubieras alcanzado todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Ella quiere que sigas adelante. Has hecho muy feliz a alguien en tu vida, con tan solo tenerte a su lado, el Sr. Ping. No quiero imaginarme como seria su vida sin ti… ni la de ninguna de nosotros."-Le sonreí un poco y me devolvió la sonrisa.-"¿Listo para intentarlo de nuevo?"-

-"Así es."-Me dijo animado. Se levantó y se preparó, espero la gota perfecta y la tomó con su mano. Volví a sonreír al ver la gota moverse en su cuerpo sin explotar. Me observo y sonrió, iba a hacer un último movimiento antes de dejar la gota en el lago pero esta exploto, dejándome un poco pensativa.

-"Po… ¿Hay algo más que te molesta o te preocupa?"-Pregunté depositando una de mis manos en su hombro.

Desvió la mirada.-"Eehh… no, creo que no."-

-"Dime, ¿Qué podría salir mal?"-

-"Que podría quedar como un idiota."-Dijo un poco nervioso.

¿Un idiota? ¿Por qué pensaría que lo veremos como un idiota si nos descubriéramos su secreto? Quité mi mano de su hombro. No quise presionarlo. Retrocedí unos pasos y comencé a practicar esos movimientos de la paz interior, con Po mirándome, lo intenté varias veces hasta que Po me detuvo. Me llamó y me dijo que lo siguiera, me guió por un camino en el bosque hasta una cueva que nos protegería de la lluvia, encendió una fogata y me propuso volver al valle cuando dejara de llover. Acepté. Había algunas aberturas en la cueva por donde entraba agua y un poco de la luz de la luna; este ambiente nos recordaba la pelea contra el golem. Po se sentó en suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, hice lo mismo y me senté a su lado. La luz de la luna nos iluminaba y un silencio dominaba el lugar, me limité a solo observar la fogata y pensar, Po encontró un pequeño palito y comenzó a escribir y a dibujar cosas en el suelo. Me dio un poco de risa esa actitud infantil de él, siempre buscando algo que hacer. Iba a decir algo pero Po habló primero.

-"Tigresa…"-Con la vara dibujó una gran línea, y luego me ofreció tomar la vara.-"¿Aún quieres saber lo que me preocupaba y no me dejaba controlar la paz interior?"-Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Po… si no quieres, no tienes por qué decírmelo."-Respondí suavemente.

-"Pero siento que tengo que decírtelo."-Dejó de ofrecerme la vara y la sostuvo con su mano derecha.

-"Po cálmate, si sientes que es importante que yo lo sepa, solo dilo."-

Po respiró hondo. Noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada, apretando la vara. Volvió a observarme.-"M-me gustas… estoy enamorado de t-ti."-Esas palabras me dejaron sin aliento.

Ahora estaba más sonrojado. Lo dijo con aquella simpleza, pero con confianza y cariño en su voz, con una sonrisa tímida. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse, mi mejillas sonrojarse y mi pecho ardía, no sabía que decirle, observe la línea que Po había dibujado en el suelo, ahora lo reconocía… Él dibujo la mitad de un corazón. Volví a observarlo y coloque una de mis manos en la mano de Po que tenía la vara. Sorprendido, observo ambas manos y luego dejó ir la vara. Tome la vara y con ella terminé el dibujo del corazón. Sonreí.

-"Ti-igresa."-Me miró con la boca entre-abierta, casi todo su rostro estaba totalmente rojo.-"Yo…"-Pudo pronunciar, sin dejar de tener esa cara de embobado, una tierna cara de embobado.

Me acerque a él y lo abrace, sentí ese suave cuerpo con el mío. Po me correspondió el abrazo, lo abrace más fuerte, deje descansar mi cabeza en su hombro y él, su cabeza con la mía. Estuvimos un rato abrazados, sintiendo y escuchando los latidos acelerados de ambos corazones. Me separe de él, con mi mano derecha toque su pecho, donde estaba su corazón, lo sentía, acelerado… emocionado por mí.

Le sonreí, sin quitar mi mano de su pecho.-"Po, yo…"-Po no lo pensó dos veces y unió sus labios con los míos, uniéndonos en un beso, el cual respondí de inmediato. Volví a abrazarlo, él acariciaba y exploraba mi espalda con sus manos. Era tal y como aquella noche que nos besamos por primera vez, el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo, sus caricias… su cariño en tan solo un beso que me hacía ronronear. Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, me sonrió y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se preocupó, rogándome que lo perdonara, que era un impulso del momento y no lo volvería a hacer. Reí un poco y sin pensarlo me lance hacia él, sorprendiéndolo, tumbándolo al suelo y robándole un beso. Po quedo petrificado por el momento pero no pude resistirme, quería sentirlo… quería sentirme amada de nuevo. Po se dejó llevar por el momento y correspondió al beso, ronroneé, enrollé mi cola en uno de sus pies mientras lo abrazaba aún más fuerte, sin hacerle daño, bañados por la luz de la luna. Ahora si lo aceptaba y no me daba miedo decirlo.-"Estoy enamorada de ti Po."-Fue lo primero que le dije después del beso. Eso le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al panda que no se la quitaría nadie.-"Podría preguntar, ¿Por qué dijiste que quedarías como un estúpido si alguien sabia esto?"-Le pregunté con una sonrisa, aún abrazados.

-"Porque me vería como un idiota tratando de conquistarte."-Respondió embobado por el beso.

-"Ya no hace falta que hagas eso."-Po sonrió y lo volví a besar.

Permanecí en sus brazos hasta que el sueño comenzaba a vencerme, sin evitarlo, me quedé dormida sobre Po.

* * *

><p>Po P.O.V<p>

¡Era bárbaro! No podía creerlo, tenía a Tigresa entre mis brazos, durmiendo y ronroneando. Era casi como un sueño, solo que estaba despierto y es real. Dejo de llover y algunas gotas apagaron la fogata, aún era de noche y comenzaba a hacer frio sin la fogata. Levantándome con cuidado y en silencio, fue un poco difícil hacer que ella soltara mi pie con su cola pero al final cedió, comencé a caminar de vuelta al valle de los pandas, podía mantener caliente a Tigresa en mis brazos pero yo no duraría mucho con la altura de la montaña. Me tomó no más de una hora volver y ya la luna se había ido y el sol comenzaba a salir a lo lejos, pude ver cerca algunas cabañas de la aldea y ya era hora de despertarla, besando su frente.

Tigresa despertó poco a poco.-"¿Po…?"-Se talló un poco los ojos y a juzgar la reacción que tomó luego, recordó lo que sucedió. Noté su sonrojo, desvió la mirada.-"Gracias."-

-"De nada."-La dejé de nuevo en el suelo y le sonreí, ella, con una pequeña sonrisa me beso la mejilla.-"Vamos hay que reunirnos con los demás."-Nos tomamos de la mano y regresamos, sin que nadie nos viera, a nuestra cabaña.

Cuando llegamos ya todos estaban despiertos, creo que ni si quiera notaron nuestra ausencia. Les prepare a todos el desayuno y comimos. Nos fijamos que ni Zhang ni Liang estaban en la cabaña, ni habían venido a desayunar. Luego de discutirlo nos dispusimos a buscarlos por las afueras del valle, seguimos algunos caminos y perdimos mucho tiempo en eso. El sonido de unas alas nos alertó todos y en el cielo vimos a una figura volar a gran velocidad, la seguimos hasta una cueva y al entrar vimos a una confusa y aterrada Liang.

* * *

><p>Zhang P.O.V<p>

Había perdido demasiado tiempo buscando a la bruja, el sol ya salió y pronto tendría que volver al valle o moriría de hambre y cansancio. No quería rendirme pero mi salud era importante, justo cuando me dispuse a volver, escuche algunos ruidos extraños en el bosque, en sí, lo que escuche eran golpes cuando de la nada, un lobo cayó del cielo, casi chocando contra mí, pero este se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado. Era una ilusión. Y parecía no notar mi presencia, al contrario, observaba algo en el cielo que venía en picada hacia el que al llegar hasta él, desapareció en una nube de humo.

-"Esas cosas ya están empezando a molestarme."-Su voz sonó femenina. Era una búho real de plumaje blanco con manchas oscuras, llevando puesto túnica blanca con bordes negros y debajo de esta una tela de color negra, sujetada con una enorme cinta negra. Sus garras se encontraban envueltas en vendajes blancos y sus enormes uñas de color negro. De sus alas dejo salir cuatro afiladas plumas que apunto a mi cuello.-"¿Real o ilusión?"-Preguntó observándome con sus grandes ojos anaranjados.

-"Soy real, no uno de ellos."-Respondí un poco extrañado por su actitud. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, 6 ilusiones nos rodearon. Le di la espalda y tenía 3 frente a mí, los 3 eran de la búho. Ella también me dio la espalda.

-"Cuida mi espalda con tu vida…"-Me susurró débilmente.-"O yo terminaré con la tuya."-Eso me molestó, pero decidí ignorarlo y concentrarme en las ilusiones. En cuestión de segundos ambos nos decidimos de ellos.-"No hace falta decirlo pero me encanta causar dolor pero tengo que admitir que es bueno que supieras como derrotarlos… así no tendría que salvar tu trasero."-Yo solo la observe extrañado. Suspiré, me acerque a un árbol y me senté bajo este. Ella se acercó a mí.-"¿Qué tienes? No me digas que herí tus sentimientos."-Soltó una leve risa.

Estaba un poco triste por no haber encontrado a mi hermano.-"No es nada. Sigue tu camino."-Le dije sin observarla.

Caminó hasta estar frente a mí.-"Vamos, no lo tomes para mal."-

-"No fue por lo que dijiste, es algo que… no tiene mucha importancia y quizás te aburra."-Desvié mi mirada. Cuando era cachorro y peleaba con mi hermano por cualquier tontería, a veces deseaba que él no existiera o me imaginaba mi vida sin él por lo enojado que estaba. Pero ahora daría cualquier cosa para volverlo a ver.-"Me siento tan solo."-Susurre, esperando que no me oyera. Sentí algo rozar mi mejilla, algo suave.

Con sus suaves plumas, movió mi cabeza para que lo observara.-"Oye…"-Me sonrió.-"No estás solo."-Expandió sus alas y tomo vuelo.-"Debo irme."-Dijo aun sonriendo. Pero la detuve sosteniendo una de sus garras antes de que se fuera. Confundida, me observó.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-Quizás no la volvería a ver pero quería conocer su nombre por lo menos.

Me volvió a sonreír, liberando su garra de mi mano.-"Kuro… Kuro Huang."-Sin más, se fue volando, perdiéndose de mí vista.

Sonreí. No estoy solo.-"Kuro…"-

Me quede un rato viendo el camino por donde ella se fue. Respire hondo y el sonido de mi estómago hambriento hizo que reaccionara, observe por última vez el cielo y decidí volver al valle para encontrarme con mis amigos.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	10. La ciudad

Capítulo 10: La ciudad.

La luz del sol daba inicio el nuevo día en las acogedoras montañas con algunos secretos ocultos en sus bosques lejos del valle de la Paz, sin duda, un gran lugar para ser explorado. Un nuevo día se abría ante ellos, ahora solo dependía de ellos como ver ese nuevo día.

Una asustada e impactada águila temblaba notablemente cubriéndose con sus suaves y lisas alas alrededor de todo su plumaje, levantó la mirada y notó la presencia de los maestros en el lugar e incluso la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros al verla en ese estado, de ese modo apartó su mirada de ellos.

Víbora llegó a su lado.-"¿Liang?"-Preguntó calmada pero confundida, era la primera vez que la veía en así.

-"Mey lang."-Respondió casi en susurro, con voz quebrada. Los demás se acercaron, intentando no hacerla sentir incomoda, para escucharla atentamente.-"No creí que ella…"-

* * *

><p>Liang P.O.V<p>

¿Cómo empezar? Aún era de noche y había salido a buscar a Zhang al bosque antes de que hiciera algo estúpido en quién sabe dónde, además, algunos lobos como nuestro amigo estaban acostumbrados a viajar de noche, lo que conlleva a acostumbrarse a la poca luz que hay; por otra parte, la luz de la luna estaba a mi favor y podía volar más tranquila, pero me incomodaba el hecho de que casi todo debajo de mi estaba oscuro. Suspire. No muy bueno. Debí haber planeado alrededor del área por lo menos hasta que saliera el sol, lo cual no tardó mucho, y ya se me era más fácil buscar. Me detuve y me mantuve en el aire con tal solo in suave aleteo de mis alas, observé y analice todo a mi alrededor, casi salía de la área montañosa y podía ver el valle de los pandas a lo lejos, creo que es lo más lejos que he llegado a separarme de ellos. Respiré hondo y me dispuse a continuar mi vuelo.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que se hallaba después de la montaña… ubicada al pie de esta, una ciudad perfectamente poblada y funcionando, una ciudad completa: casas, servicios, restaurantes, hoteles y hasta un muelle.

No sabía por qué pero un repentino recuerdo llego a mi cabeza con tan solo ver la ciudad, y sin saber cómo, me comenzó a atormentar… Todo en el mismo instante.

Aprovechando una sorpresiva ráfaga de viento me acerque rápidamente a la ciudad, creo que encontrare respuestas en ese lugar. Desprevenida, aterricé casi a las afuera de la ciudad, levanté un poco de polvo pero no me preocupó, no había nadie a mí alrededor. Serenándome, caminé hasta encontrar la calle principal donde todo ocurría: compras, ventas, cambios y deudas, entre otros... En el centro, una gran decorativa fuente que le daba vida a la calle, además de los niños corriendo a su alrededor. Me acerque lentamente a la fuente, rechazando las ofertas que las tiendas me ofrecían, y me senté en el borde de este sintiendo unas pequeñas gotas de agua acariciar mi plumaje y disfruté todo a mi alrededor… las risillas de los niños corriendo, el sonido del agua y la luz del sol acariciándome. Sonreí.

Al final de la calle una casa me llamó la atención que me resultaba familiar de un modo… diferente. Decidí levantarme, dirigirme hasta allá y, sin pensarlo, entré en la casa. Por adentro era acogedora con ambiente pacífico y relajante, iluminada con pequeñas antorchas ubicadas en las esquinas.

-"Disculpe…"-Una voz delicada y alegre habló detrás de mí, di media vuelta al instante.-"¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? ¿Cómo se llama?"-Era una pequeña zorra de pelaje color rojo llamativo con ojos del mismo color pero con tono anaranjado, orejas puntiagudas con un toque de blanco en las puntas, nariz sobresalía más de lo normal. Su peluda cola rojiza con el toque de blanco al final se movía delicadamente de un lado al otro reflejando paz. Traía puesto un traje morado estilo vestido con mangas largas que ocultaban sus brazos y manos.

Me acerque a ella y me incliné a su altura.-"Mi nombre es Liang."-Me dedicó una sonrisa.-"¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?"-Pregunté tratando de darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Mi nombre es Lime Wu."-Respondió con un ligero y divertido girar de ojos para luego esconder sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-"¿Vives sola aquí?"-Tenía esa duda desde que ella me recibió y nadie más se acercó a nosotros, si es que había alguien más en el hogar.

-"Sí, así es."-Quizás aún era pequeña pero parecía ser lo suficiente madura para vivir sola, además en una ciudad tranquila como esta no tenía mucho de que preocuparse.-"Mi familia dejó esta casa a mi cuidado y ellos me visitan constantemente."-Agregó feliz, embolsándome otra sonrisa, pero en su mirada estaba la pregunta que deseaba hacerme desde el momento que entré en la casa "¿Qué hago aquí?", pues no era difícil de adivinarlo ya que yo me hacia las misma pregunta dentro de mí.

-"Pido disculpas si he interrumpido. Solo que esta me resulta familiar… en cierto modo. Quise venir a verla, y si estoy molestando, me iré pronto."-La pequeña no dejó de observarme hasta que sus orejas captaron un sonido, era fácil de saberlo con solo notar por un rápido movimiento repentino de estas; con una pequeña reverencia dijo que saldría un momento de la habitación, que tenía un asunto pendiente.

Asentí sin decir nada limitándome a solo verla irse por lo que me dispuse a contemplar el hogar. La calidad de la misma madera mostraba el buen cuidado que recibía, limpia y ordenada.

-"Veo que ya la has encontrado."-Fuera quien fuera, no era Lime, luego comenzó a reír y deduje fácilmente quien era.

-"¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Qué haces aquí?"-Pregunté tratando de no mostrarme furiosa.

-"¿Acaso no puedo ver cómo le va a mi vieja amiga en su aventura?"-Ignoró mi pregunta para hacer otra. Al terminar de decir eso, me mostré a la defensiva. Mientras que una imagen de ella se creaba frente a mí.-"Tan predecible… Tal cual como lo eras hace años. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas de eso?"-No dude en atacarla pero solo era una visión… ¡Maldita sea Liang! ¿Cómo pude rebajarme a hacer esto con saber su juego? Su ilusión desapareció y, lamentablemente, mi ataque termino rompiendo una antorcha, que al instante cayo como piedra al suelo. Retrocedí viendo como el fuego avanzaba rápidamente, acabando con la base de la casa, acabando con la madera.

Intenté reaccionar pero estaba impactada por lo que había hecho, no podía moverme… Un grito ahogado logró hacerme reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que las llamas me alcanzaran, rápidamente intente apartarlas con unas pequeñas ráfagas de aire que creaba con las alas. Otro grito hizo que mirara por mi hombro y viera a Lime, asustada y sin saber qué hacer, solo observaba el fuego… y, lo volveré a decir, lo que había hecho. Tuve que volver a reaccionar para poder expandir mis alas, tomar vuelo y sujetar a Lime entre mis alas, no lo pensé y atravesé un ventana para poder salir de la casa sin problemas pero sobretodo proteger a la pequeña.

Al estar nuevamente en el suelo, Lime se escapó de mis alas y se fue corriendo, solo observé como se iba pero no fui tras ella. Miraba mis plumas y luego la casa encendida… En menos de una hora ya no estará más allí; nadie hacia nada, nadie intentaba extinguir el fuego. Solo se quedaron mirándome despavoridos y sin habla. Suspiré. Levanté la vista al cielo y luego cerré los ojos para salir de la ciudad pero un guardia me detuvo.

-"¡Quieta! ¡Las alas donde pueda verlas!"-Obedecí sin quejarme o mostrar resistencia. Varios guardias llegaron y me rodearon.-"Has cometido un gran delito, tendrás que venir con nosotros y pagar por los daños."-

-"Mis disculpas oficial."-Dijo la verdadera bruja sobre el techo de una casa cerca de mi y de los guardias.-"Pero creo que deberá hacer más que eso… Por la culpa del fuego."-Con una de sus manos retiró su capucha y por fin pude ver el rostro de la que había causado tanto miedo al valle… Quedé impactada, era una zorra con los mismos colores y detalles que, que Lime…-"Mi pequeña hermana se ha quedado sin hogar."-Detrás de ella, la pequeña Lime asomó su cabeza asustada, clavando su mirada en mí… aquella mirada que me desgarraba de la culpa que ahora estaba en mis hombros, ya no me importaba Mey… Mi atención era solo de Lime.

No tenía que verlo para saber que era verdad pero baje la mirada mientras Mey sonreía siniestramente, volví a mirarla y me fije como trataba de calmar a Lime con solo acariciar su cabeza, cuando sintió mi mirada, Mey me la devolvió; los guardias poco a poco se acercaban. No movía sus labios, pero podía escuchar su voz dentro de mi cabeza. Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta y mi única reacción fue dar un gran aleteo para levantar polvo y aturdir a los guardias con este, luego tomar vuelo para escapar hacia la cueva donde los maestros me encontraron, pero mientras me dirigía a la dicha cueva, la voz decía:

_El pasado te gobierna, a ti, a mí, a cada una de las personas en este mundo. El pasado es algo inevitable, algo inolvidable, y sin duda, un pecado que nos seguirá por el resto de nuestra vida. Sin importar que hagas, nunca escaparas de él, porque siempre volverá a ti, volverá para recordarte que es lo que debes hacer, tú deber… mi deber. Algo en cada uno de nosotros está escrito y no puede ser borrado pero puede ser manchado con nuestro pasado y nunca ser limpiado porque siempre será así, siempre nos atormentara, siempre te hará retroceder, siempre te dirá que abandones todo, que no eres capaz de hacer lo que quieres lograr… porque nadie… puede cambiar lo que ha está escrito y ahora pues usarlo para quedarte en el pasado y nunca escapar de tu prisión, o usarlo para mirar hacia delante. Pero esta vez lo usare a mi favor, lo usare para que tú, Liang, recuerdes lo olvidado y rechaces el continuar con tus amigos… jejeje…_

Como arte de su oscura magia, esos recuerdos que ella mencionaba llegaron a mí como un golpe en la cabeza… Al llegar a la cueva, no podía parar de cuestionarme si esa ciudad, esa gente, era real y no veían la verdad o es que solo… Mey tuviera el suficiente poder para poder crear una ilusión de tal poder y… No, esto no puede estar pasando, yo… Lime…

Pero no pude seguir pensando, ese recuerdo gobernaba mi mente. Yo tenía tan solo uno años de edad cuando ocurrió, vivía en la casa de… bueno, que le pertenecía a Lime antes de que la quemara. Mis padres siempre me ordenaban estar bien arreglada, tener buenos modales al hablar, al comer y en todo lo que hiciera, no podía ensuciar mi ropa si salía a jugar o algo por el estilo pero hubo un día en el que todos salimos de compras a la calle principal y pues tenía que caminar a su lado todo el tiempo sin pedir que me compraran algo porque siempre recibía un sermón de que no había suficiente dinero o una de las tantas excusas. Ese día decidí alejarme de ellos un rato para irme a jugar con algunos niños que se la pasaban todo el tiempo jugando en esa calle, ese era la única forma de poder sentirme libre sin tener a alguien diciéndome que debo hacer, como vestirme o que decir, ser yo misma. Entre todos los que estábamos decidimos jugar a las escondidas y yo fui a esconderme por un callejón, rápidamente me escondí detrás de una caja con la confianza de que no me encontraran. Pasaron uno o dos minutos y asomé mi cabeza por la caja para asegurarme si aún seguíamos jugando y, en efecto, el que le había tocado contar aún nos buscaba pero una fría mano se posó sobre mis hombros y antes de que yo dejara escapar un grito de sorpresa, me cubrió la boca con la otra mano.

-"Oye, no grites a menos que no quieras que te descubran jeje…"-Observé por mi hombro y vi a una pequeña zorra, un poco sucia, pero parecía alegre. Retiro ambas manos y luego las extendió hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa.-"¿Puedes darme una moneda para darle a mi mama? Se ve que tienes dinero."-No podía negarlo, incluso a esa edad siempre llevaba un poco de dinero conmigo por si hacía falta. Permanecí callada y asentí, tome algo de mi dinero, se lo di y ella me agradeció mirando felizmente la moneda.-"¿No hablas mucho? Jeje me caes bien, mi nombre es Mey. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"-Preguntó guardando con cuidado el dinero. Cuando le di mi nombre volvió a agradecerme y justo antes de que se fuera la detuve y le pregunte donde vivía, pues nunca la había visto antes.-"Bueno, la calle es mi hogar, soy pobre. Somos pobres, mi mamá y yo, vivimos y comemos de lo que la calle nos da."-Respondió sin ánimos, no quise que se sintiera mal así que le di una pequeña sonrisa y levantándole los ánimos decidí acompañarla hasta donde vivía.

En el camino comencé a tomarle confianza y me abría más a ella, hablábamos, reíamos y más… Pude ver en sus ojos que veía una amistad entre nosotras. Cuando llegamos a su casa y su madre nos recibió muy alegre por ver a su hija con una moneda y al verme a mí; eran muy unidas y se cuidaban como si la vida de la otra dependiera de la suya y pues así era. Me agrado mucho visitarlas, de hecho, todos los días las visitaba, y si podía, las ayudaba monetariamente para que pudieran comprarse unas mejores ropas, comer mejor y poder arreglar el callejón. Cada día me ganaba su amistad y me hablaba de una piedra que podría ayudarla, a ella y a su madre, para tener un hogar digno y vivir en paz. Los días pasaron y ella decidió mostrarme la dicha piedra.

Al llegar a su casa me tomó de la ala y me guió hasta donde lo tenía.-"¡Ven! ¡Ven! Seguro te encantará."-La emoción desbordaba de ella, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que sería muy difícil borrarla. Se detuvo cerca de unas cortinas y algunos trozos de madera, los cuales retiro de inmediato, detrás de estos objetos había un pequeño podio y sobre este un cristal de color morado.-"Te presento nuestra salvación…"-La tomó entre sus manos y luego me la dio.-"… un pequeño trozo del cristal."-Emocionada, no apartó la vista de este.

-"¿Un cristal?"-No entendía por qué tanta emoción sólo por un cristal pero cuando Mey me lo iba a explicar, de la nada, un sonido fuerte nos alarmó y de repente la madre de Mey entró corriendo y se colocó frente a nosotras y nos dio la espalda, nos ordenó que hiciéramos silencio y que no hiciéramos nada.

Escuchamos una voz acercarse y por la entrada se hizo presente un lobo, borracho, aún con la botella en mano. Con malicia en sus ojos nos observó a las tres. La madre se mostró a la defensiva.

-"¡Aléjate!"-Demandó intentando buscar algo a su alrededor que nos ayudara.

Solo se echó a reír.-"¿Qué harás?"-Miró la botella y luego la lanzo contra una pared, obviamente rompiéndola al instante.-"Eres bonita, ¿Te lo han dicho?"-Empezó a acercarse.-"¿Qué dices?"-

La madre sólo guardó silencio. El lobo ya había notado que estábamos allí.-"Haz lo que quieras conmigo… Pero no le toques ni un solo pelo o pluma de sus cabezas."-

Se acercó más a ella, juntó su cuerpo con el de ella.-"Tentadora oferta."-Volvió a reír, robandole un beso. Con sus manos introdujo las manos en la ropa de la zorra y comenzó a "explorarla".

Rápidamente la madre se separó del beso. Sonrojada, nos observó y me dirigió la palabra.-"¡Liang, por favor, llévate a Mey y cuida de ella!"-Se dirigió a Mey.-"Cariño, por favor, vete con Liang, recuerda que siempre estoy contigo mi pequeña, te amo…"-El lobo rompió toda su ropa.-"¡Váyanse!"-No pudo seguir hablando ya que fue interrumpida por otro beso de parte del lobo, este la tomó y se la llevó a una parte oscura.

Con una ala sostuve y con la otra tome a Mey del brazo. Observé lágrimas y dolor en sus ojos. Me armé de valor y con un dolor en mi pecho obedecí lo que su madre se había ordenado, escapé de ahí llevando a su hija conmigo. Sentí el cristal vibrar en mi ala al momento que salimos del callejón.

-"¡Liang! ¡Tenemos que volver, tenemos que ayudar a mamá!"-Forcejeó para liberarse de mi ala y, al final, la deje ir.-"¡Ven, ayúdame!"-Me pidió casi rogándome. Traté de tomar una decisión pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza repentino no me dejaba pensar, mi vista solo se tornó borrosa y mi atención se dirigió al cristal… me pregunté a mí misma _¿Qué es esto?_. Mey llegó a mi lado.-"¿No me ayudarás?"-Me arrodillé y cerré los ojos, ella me arrebató el cristal y se fue diciendo.-"Entonces vete… ¡Vete! ¡No vuelvas!"-

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo a mi alrededor estaba en llamas, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi vista un estaba borrosa. Decidí tomar vuelo para tratar de calmarme en el aire, pero me alejé hacia las montañas, dejando todo atrás, mi familia, mi hogar, mi amiga… Logré cruzar la montaña, llegando a un bosque pero aún era pequeña y me esforcé hasta quedarme sin fuerzas. No pude continuar, mis alas no respondían y caí al bosque, para mi suerte, sobre un lago, poco a poco perdía la conciencia mientras me hundía hasta el fondo. Al día siguiente desperté en lo que ahora es el valle de los pandas. Ellos me acogieron en su seno y me cuidaron como si fuera uno de los suyos hasta hoy en día.

Pero ahora, ahora estoy confundida, con los maestros y el guerrero dragón tratando de ayudarme. Para mí era un momento difícil y la misma voz que me habló después de quemar la casa de Lime, la voz de mi vieja amiga, volvió a hablar:

_Ahora lo recuerdas, ahora le temes al pasado. Cuando tú te fuiste y con el trozo del cristal en mi mano volví para tratar de ayudarla… pero ya era tarde, aquel borracho lobo… la había tomado como suya, ese maldito bastardo ¡desfloró a mi madre frente a mis ojos! Y desapareció como si nada ¿Pero tú que hiciste? ¡Nada! Mi única y mejor amiga me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba. Esos fueron duros días para mí y unos 9 duros meses para mi madre, verla sufrir por quedar embarazada por cualquier idiota le había arruinado la vida… yo no podía hacer nada, ese dolor y esa herida que no se podía curar ahora se ha cicatrizado. Mi madre murió, la depresión y el dolor acabaron con ella no mucho después de dar a luz a mi hermana, a Lime, con la pequeña zorra que creo que te has encariñado. Me ha tocado cuidarla y verla crecer sin una madre, solo con una hermana con un inmenso poder que ahora lo usara para hacerle pagar a todos por sus actos… Pero sobretodo, terminar el papel que mi madre no pudo terminar._

Sin poderlo evitar rompí a llorar mientras Víbora trataba de calmarme con algunas palabras… pero sabía, muy dentro de mí, que todo esto, todo los problemas que Mey Lang ha causado; pude haber cambiado la historia y escribirla con un futuro diferente; con lágrimas rodando por mi rostro, me quede ahí, sin hacer nada, con el pensamiento de que todo esto se inició por mi culpa. Si hubiera reaccionado y ayudado a Mey quizás no estuviéramos en esta guerra para salvar algo más que solo un valle…

* * *

><p>Po P.O.V<p>

Todos estábamos boquiabiertos por esa historia de la bruja y pues nadie se atrevía a decir algo por no tener algo que decir. Ahora sabíamos la verdad de Mey Lang.

-"Y ahora ella quiere destruirlo todo, quiere vengar lo que un lobo le hizo a su madre de una forma incorrecta."-Su voz se oía quebrada y temblorosa. Víbora limpiaba sus lágrimas a medida que estas salían.

-"¡No podemos dejar que haga eso! Hay que hacer que ella entre en razón. Es nuestro deber como guerreros. Tenemos que hallarla cuanto antes."-Traté de animarlos… Además, se sentía bien dejar salir de vez en cuando a ese líder nato que llevo dentro… bien adentro.

Mantis saltó a mi hombro derecho.-"Concuerdo contigo pero ¿por dónde empezar?"-

-"Hay que empezar buscando información sobre dónde podría estar."-Respondió Tigresa calmada.-"Pero tenemos que llevar a Liang de vuelta al valle."-Agregó cruzándose de brazos.

-"Yo me encargaré de llevarla al valle, pero necesito saber para donde van después para alcanzarlos luego."-Se ofreció voluntariamente caminando hacia la águila.

-"Propongo que vayamos a la ciudad de seguro alguien debe saber algo de ella."-Todos asentimos, fue la primera idea que sonaba excelente... Sin mencionar que venía de Mantis.

-"Bien, creo que sería buena idea ir para allá ahora mismo."-Dije.

-"Así es, yo los veré luego…"-Dijo Grulla tomando a Liang y saliendo de la cueva.

Sin más que decir, también salimos de la cueva en busca de la ciudad que seguro no quedaba muy lejos según lo que nos dijo Liang. Teníamos que bajar por la montaña y encontrar la entrada, eso nos llevaría unos minutos gracias a Mono que aprovechaba con subirse a los arboles y guiarnos por el camino o avisarnos por si un peligro se acercaba para estar preparados, en el camino, me detenía de vez en cuando para conseguir bayas o frutas jeje tenía que estar preparado, además "barriga llena, corazón contento" esa frase nunca me fallaba.

Ya habiendo cruzado la montaña, podíamos ver la entrada lo cual es bueno ya que aún era temprano y si resolvíamos este problema rápido, tendríamos el resto del día libre. Entramos en la idea y era tal cual Liang nos la había descrito, las casas, la fuente en la calle principal y todo lo demás… avanzamos poco a poco viendo las tiendas hasta llegar al lugar que queríamos llegar: la casa que fue quemada. La examinamos por unos minutos y no encontramos nada, todo fue destruido. Decidimos alejarnos de la casa para seguir explorando la ciudad pero unos gritos detrás de nosotros nos sorprendieron.

-"¡Es el guerrero dragón!"-Un gran grupo de chicas apareció y comenzó a correr hacia nosotros, sobre hacia mí, que al llegar, termine en el suelo con chicas sobre mí gritando.-"¡Un autógrafo, un autógrafo!"-Yo solo sentía una mirada fría y asesina, pero no sé si era para las chicas o para mí pero lo que si sabía que era de Tigresa… Nada bueno. Para mi suerte, los padres de las chicas llegaron y, pidiendo disculpas, lograron quitármelas de encima. Me levanté rápido y lo primero que vi fue a una Tigresa cruzada de brazos sin quitarme la mirada, yo solo sonreí nervioso… pero un poco divertido, no todos los días se veía a Tigresa celosa.

-"Así que has venido hasta esta ciudad…"-Se nos acercó una oveja ya un poco anciana y amablemente se presentó.-"Esta es la ciudad Tongma. Sean bienvenidos. Vengan, tengo algo que quizás pueda interesarles."-Dijo dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar por la calle principal, tenía un gran vestido verde con un gran lazo marrón en su cintura. Al final decidimos seguirla, después de todo, era la primera oportunidad que se nos presentaba y no podíamos desaprovecharla. La seguimos hasta el muelle de la ciudad y luego hasta una vieja casa, la casa de quien nos recibió.-"Necesito su ayuda maestros, algo malo se acerca y creo que no tardara mucho. Hay alguien que desea el mal para esta ciudad y sus alrededores, pero lamentablemente esta ciudad está demasiado cegada como para verlo… Llevo viviendo aquí casi toda mi vida y desde que ese ser llegó las cosas han cambiado, es como si todo fuera u ocurriera por arte…"

-"De magia."-Dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, la anciana se sorprendió un poco pero asintió de igual manera. Guardó silencio.

-"Hemos visto lo que ese ser puede hacer y también planeamos detenerla pero no sabemos dónde puede estar, ese es el detalle."-Dijo Tigresa, manteniendo a la oveja al tanto.

-"Ya veo… Creo que deberían…"-

De la nada, un gran sonido casi nos deja sordos a todos. El techo de la casa se separó de este como si estuvieran destapando una botella, luego guardias entraron y nos rodearon. Además, como ya lo veíamos venir, la bruja Mey se hizo presente manteniéndose en el aire levitando.

-"¿Ustedes creen que soy estúpida? ¿Qué no sabía que Liang le dijo nuestro pasado y más? Todo esto forma parte de mi plan. Pero saben, he estado investigando sobre ustedes y quizás agregue el Valle de la Paz a mi lista."-Tras eso, mostró su báculo con el cristal morado en su punta, el mismo cristal que nos dijo Liang. Nos preparamos.

-"¡No lo permitiremos!"-Di un pequeño paso al frente. Ella solo me miró con una ceja levantada.

-"Sabía que dirías eso… Así que traje algunos amigos y me encargue de que sus cabezas tengan un precio en esta ciudad."-Hizo un ademan con su mano y un guardia nos mostró un pequeño papel de _Se busca _con nuestros nombres.-"No saben lo que algunos pueden hacer para conseguir una jugosa recompensa por ustedes."-Eso de verdad nos sorprendió. ¿Nos había etiquetado como un blanco para los cazadores? ¿De verdad tenía el poder para hacer que una ciudad este en nuestra contra?

Si de algo estaba seguro era de que teníamos que salir de ahí sí o sí. Trate de buscar al anciano pero no estaba. Dejando salir un pequeño quejido, busqué a la bruja pero tampoco estaba. Sentí una mano cálida sostener la mía y note a Tigresa mirándome con determinación, luego entendí. Con mi otra mano, tome su brazo y comencé a girar, ella solo se dejó llevar. Trate de girar lo más rápido que pude, incluso levanté a Tigresa al aire, luego solté su brazo, sin soltar su mano, y rápidamente tome con mi mano libre a Víbora, quien sujeto a Mono y Mono a Mantis. Al soltar el brazo de Tigresa, y ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, logré lanzarla al aire, con la suficiente fuerza para que nos llevara con ella a nosotros cuatro. En segundos, todos estábamos el aire pero no muy alto, pero logramos escapar de los guardias, aterrizamos sobre una casa y con el mismo impulso de la caída comenzamos a correr hacia la salida, esquivando las cuchillas, espadas y hachas que nos lanzaban. Una vez fuera de la ciudad, nos detuvimos.

-"¿Ahora qué hacemos?"-Preguntó Mono.

-"No podemos dejar que encuentre el valle de los pandas, ¡tenemos que separarnos!"-Respondió Tigresa, entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-"¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo voy con Tigresa!"-¿Y qué recibí a cambio? … ¡Así es!… ¡Pow! Un golpe de ella en mi hombro.-"Oye, ¿eso por qué?"-

-"¡Como sea! Los despistamos y luego nos reuniremos."-Dije Mantis sobre el hombro de Mono. Todos asentimos sin decir nada y con solo mirar de reojo a la ciudad nos separamos.

* * *

><p>Tigresa P.O.V<p>

En realidad no me molestó que Po dijera eso, pero sí que lo dijera en frente a los demás. Dejando eso a un lado, me separé de ellos sabiendo que Po me seguiría. Sonreí por eso. El panda podía ser afectuoso de vez en cuando. Baje la velocidad para que Po estuviera a mi lado y juntos subiéramos la montaña, llegamos hasta un camino que daba a un gran rio y a lo lejos observe una cabaña.

-"Po, ¡Mira!"-Con una maño señale el lugar.-"Me pregunto quién vivirá allí."-Dije en voz alta con la confianza de que nadie nos seguía.

-"Creo que lo averiguaremos."-Me miró con una sonrisa picarona.

-"¿Qué intentaras hace…¡Woaw!"-De un rápido movimiento, Po me colocó en su espalda como si fuera caballito. Me sujete suavemente de su cuello y él me sujeto de las piernas. Deje escapar una pequeña risita.-"Eres cómodo."-

Me observó con una tierna sonrisa.-"Duro por dentro, suave por fuera."-Le devolví la sonrisa.

Sujetándome fuerte, camino hacia el rio y se sumergió para cruzarlo. Sonreía cada vez que Po intentaba sumergirme con él, era divertido, no podía evitarlo, a veces lo sujetaba de los hombros y lo hundía más. Él respondía abrazándome de la cintura y arrastrándome con él. Era una sensación increíble, ambos bajo el agua, mirándonos a los ojos y sin poderlo evitar, nos unimos en un largo y apasionado beso en los labios con pequeñas caricias y risitas. Volví a colocarme en su espalda y abrazarlo por el cuello. Sentí su corazón acelerado y emocionado por eso, acaricié un poco su pecho susurrando _te quiero Po_.

Ya habiendo cruzado el rio, me agite para quitarme un poco del agua de encima. Po me sorprendió abrazándome por detrás y levantándome en el aire, con el mismo impulso se tiró al suelo, al suave pasto que nos abrazaba. Le tome de la mano, ofreciéndome una pequeña flor rosada, agradecí por ese detalle. Sin soltar su mano y con mi mano libre tomándolo del brazo, lo ayude a levantarse para caminar hacia la cabaña.

**Fin del capítulo.**


	11. Nuestra última oportunidad

Capítulo 11: Nuestra última oportunidad.

Víbora P.O.V

Después de ser perseguida y ser puesta como diana en campo de tiro, me tranquilicé al no escuchar a nadie acercarse y me detuve sintiendo los rayos del sol acariciar mi rostro, la paz de la naturaleza a mi alrededor y una suave brisa me hacía sentir muy relejada. Sonreí. Ahora entiendo porque los pandas les gusta vivir en áreas así. Aclaré mi mente y consideré las posibilidades u oportunidades que teníamos a nuestro favor para detener a Mey con su plan que, para mí, no tiene mucho sentido. En fin, llevo tiempo pensando sobre los pandas y he tenido varias expectativas en ellos; levanté la mirada y observé un gran árbol y decidí subirme a este para pensar mejor. Volviendo a los pandas, ese pequeño valle, en mi opinión, puede llegar a convertirse en algo grande. Puede que ellos mismo alcancen esa meta.

-"¡Anda, dime!"-Dijo una voz cerca de mí, acercándose al árbol.

-"¡Espera un momento!"-Dijo otra, eran dos voces.

Eran voces femeninas hablando no muy lejos de donde estaba, una reía y otra solo hablaba tranquilamente; me acerqué a una gran rama y poco a poco avanzaba por esta hasta camuflarme con las hojas verdes del árbol, y gracias a los pequeños agujeros entre las hojas pude observar todo. Una pequeña zorra corriendo alrededor del árbol. Al ver sus detalles noté que era Lime tal y como la describió Liang.

-"Dime Mey, ¿A dónde iras?"-Preguntó alegre, casi lanzándose a sus brazos. Me mantuve quieta y sin causar ningún ruido al escuchar su nombre y al verla.

-"No iré."-Negó con la cabeza. Guardó silencio y luego se cruzó de brazos.-"Iremos de viaje."-

-"¡Wow! ¿En serio?"-

-"Así es. Hay mucho afuera de la ciudad que quisiera mostrarte. Pero ahora tienes que volver. Hay una casa no muy lejos de aquí, la he preparado para ti. Ve, yo iré a por ti después."-Lime asintió y comenzó a caminar, supongo hacia la casa que Mey le dijo.-"Antes de irnos tenemos que darle una… despedida a esta ciudad."-Quizás Lime no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar eso, pero yo sí. La bruja aguardó que su hermana saliera de su vista para desaparecer.

Esto no es bueno, tengo que encontrar a los demás y decirles esto. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos y actuar rápido o Mey tomará ventaja, mucha ventaja. Permanecí en la rama mientras pensaba en eso, por lo que decidí bajar de un salto al suelo y observando a mi alrededor me dispuse a recorrer todo lo que pude para encontrar a los chicos, sé que andaban cerca pues no hace mucho fue que nos separamos. Si no más recuerdo Mono y Mantis también entraron en el bosque y Po y Tigresa, fueron por un camino cerca de la entrada de la ciudad.

Reconocí su voz al instante mientras se acercaba, era Grulla.-"¡Víbora!"-Desde el aire me preguntó.-"¿Qué está sucediendo?"-Algo alterado.-"Cuando llegue a la ciudad todos empezaron a atacarme."-

-"Luego te explicaré."-Dije. Él asintió.-"Pero por ahora no podemos entrar en esa ciudad."-

-"Esta bien. Primeros tenemos que encontrar a los demás."-Esta vez yo asentí y me dirigí hacia él. Rápidamente subí por una de sus patas y al hacerlo él tembló un poco, lo miré pero desvió la mirada. Luego hizo un sonido para aclararse la garganta.-"Vamos."-Me aferre a él y cerré los ojos, escuché un aleteo seguido de una leve brisa y al abrirlos me encontraba en el aire; me encantaba volar sobre Grulla, observar todo por los aires y los juegos que él hacia como dejarse caer a propósito para intentar asustarme y cosas así… Sonreí.

Trate de no apretarlo. Por unos instante me limité a solo observar el cielo y sus nubes, no había nada a nuestro alrededor más que eso. Miré el sombrero de Grulla; la punta de mi cola esta enroscada en su pata derecha como dije antes. Poco a poco la desenrosque e intencionalmente lo acaricie por detrás de su cabeza. Volví a sonreír. Deje de sujetarme en él y me acomodé como si fuera a abrazarlo, rodeé su cuello con mi cola y descansé sobre él. Cerré los ojos esperando llegar a nuestro destino.

Debieron haber pasado algunos minutos cuando escuché la voz de Grulla decirme que encontró algo y que bajaría para averiguar qué era. Se detuvo por unos segundos y de un impulso comenzó a bajar en picada. No logré reaccionar a tiempo para sujetarme a él. Resbalé… Tragué saliva, sintiendo las ráfagas de viento golpearme levemente y viendo el suelo acercarse. Me tranquilice y me concentre en el lugar y como caería al suelo para no lastimarme, mi primera idea fue ubicar a Grulla pero no lo encontraba pero, de pronto, dejé de caer.

-"Perdóname."-Me atajó con una sola ala y con la otra trataba de mantenerse en el aire.-"No debí hacer eso. Debo pensar más en ti."-Reí leve y delicadamente ante eso. Él respondió con una nerviosa risita con un leve sonrojo pero que pude notar fácilmente, me acerqué un poco pero rápidamente se posó sobre la rama de un árbol y al notarme más cerca se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, el nerviosismo lo atacó y perdió el equilibrio, caímos al suelo.

Su cuerpo me mantuvo a salvo del golpearme contra el suelo pero me sorprendió que aún me mantuviera entre sus alas, incluso después de caer. No me hubiera lastimado, pero me pareció un lindo gesto de su parte.

-"Gracias Grulla."-Le dediqué una sonrisa. Tengo en mente darle una pequeña recompensa, así que lo llamé por su nombre para llamar su atención, más de la que ya tenía.-"Grulla."-Capté la atención que quería. Con la punta de mi cola acaricie su mejilla dulcemente y con un delicado movimiento le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla… Su cuerpo paralizado, su rostro sonrojado y su expresión sorprendida me hizo soltar otra risilla.-"Creo que deberíamos volver a la búsqueda."-Dije divertida al ver que aún seguía entre sus alas y no me dejaría ir hasta que yo hiciera algo jeje Grulla reaccionó y me dejó ir. No olvidaré esto.

Se levantó de golpe y luego nos miramos el uno al otro. Asintió.-"Antes de caer vi algo no muy lejos de aquí. Quizás deberíamos ir a revisar."-Sin más que decir, él comenzó a guiarme hacia lo que había visto.

En el camino, nos encontramos con Mono, Mantis y, extrañamente con Zhang, no lo había visto en un buen tiempo. Recordé a Liang, de seguro aún debe estar en la aldea con los pandas. Solo faltaba encontrar a Po y a Tigresa, eso será lo fácil sin duda, pero lo difícil será que hacer después de esto. Aún tengo la idea de que la bruja pueda estar espiando cada movimiento que hagamos, y eso me perturba además de ser cansador… de no hacer nada sin que ella salga y nos evita ayudar al valle. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar que si ella sale de esta área, intentará, como muchos lo han hecho, gobernar China pero tengan por seguro que nosotros evitaremos eso a toda costa. Según Grulla estamos cerca. Yo solo quiero un día para descansar en estos lugares y luego ir a casa.

Liang P.O.V

Me duele el cuerpo… Me duele la cabeza… No sé dónde estoy ni como llegué aquí, solo sé que desperté en una cama… Suspire. Traté de averiguar el lugar pero mi vista se tornó borrosa y, a pesar de eso, lo supe en un instante, estaba en el valle, mi hogar. La bruja no estaba aquí, el único lugar donde no puede controlarme. Sabiendo eso, oí una voz.

-"Relájate Liang, ya estas a salvo."-Era… Era él. Lo vi cuando los maestros y el guerrero dragón lo trajeron de vuelta al valle, pero no pude hablar con él, no hasta ahora.

-"Xiahou…"-Susurré recostándome nuevamente para relajarme, como bien Xiahou lo dijo. Líder de la aldea y un segundo padre para mí desde lo que sucedió en mi ciudad ya que no he tenido contacto alguno con mis verdaderos padres y Xiahou fue el primero que me acogió como los suyos.-"¿Cómo llegué aquí?"-Pregunté sintiendo como se acercaba a mí.

-"Un ave llamada Grulla te trajo y luego se marchó."-Respondió comenzando a examinarme por alguna herida o algo por el estilo. Algo le inquietaba, lo sentía, y él, sabiendo que eso decidió hablar.-"Veo que me he perdido de algo mientras Mey me secuestró hasta que ellos me rescataron."-

-"Ya no hay de qué preocuparse Xiahou."-Decidí agregar sin interrumpir.-"Puedes confiar en ellos, después de todo ellos te ayudaron y han mantenido a este valle fuera de las garras de Mey desde su llegada."-En efecto, los aldeanos se han sentido así y lo he comprobado estos días.-"Solo ten fe… Gracias a ellos todo acabará."-

-"Sin duda alguna Liang, confió plenamente en sus habilidades tanto en su sabiduría como dichos maestros… Pero, ¿A qué costo?"-Esa pregunta resonó en mi mente.

Me mantuve en silencio hasta que las palabras llegaron a mi mente.-"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?"-

-"No es preocupación pequeña… Sino miedo."-Mi curiosidad creció.-"Miedo a perder a alguien que se te ha sido arrebatado por mucho tiempo, incluyendo años."-En parte, sabía a lo que refería pero no pude evitar preguntar.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"Familia… Mi hijo ha regresado."-Sorprendida, traté de alcanzarlo con mi ala pero no estaba cerca de mí. Me apoye con ambas alas y, con una mejor vista, lo encontré mirando por una ventana el valle.-"Quizá hay una o dos cosas que no te haya dicho, pero es tiempo de que esos secretos dejen de ser secretos y pasen a ser verdad…"-No me lo hubiera esperado, ni mucho menos en una situación como esta pero si no lo había hecho pues era por una razón. Sin más empezó a contarme sobre cómo lo había perdido, a su hijo, a su esposa, amigos y amigas por un pavo real que resultó ser el mismo que se llevó al hermano de Zhang y recientemente intentó gobernar a China. Ignorando eso, Xiahou no encontró a su esposa y menos a su hijo. Devastado, se defendió como y con quien pudo contra el ataque del pavo real, y ahora sin casa y sin nada se sumergió en una aventura, reclamando como su premio este valle y su gente.-"No puedo evitar pensar que mi hijo logró todo esto… detener a Mey, salvarme y traer paz a un valle."-Mediante una sonrisa y un profundo respirar expresó el orgullo que… sentía a su… ¿hijo? Esperen un momento.

-"Xiahou… ¿Po es tu hijo?"-El líder solo volvió a respirar hondo y junto sus manos detrás de su espalda. Luego de eso me observo y asintió. De cierto modo, sonreí. Las habilidades de Po, el cómo hallar una rápida solución a sus problemas debió provenir de alguien y no del Kung Fu. También asentí y ahora alegre por él, tenía paz al ver de vuelta a su hijo… pero entonces recordé.-"¡Po y los demás han ido a la ciudad! ¡De seguro Mey Lang está allá!"-Dije casi gritando alarmada. El panda solo levantó una mano a nivel de su estómago y con una sonrisa confiada dijo que todo estará bien, su hijo sabe cuidarse solo.

No podía decir no a eso, pues era cierto, después todo es el guerrero dragón. Volví a recostarme sobre la cama para seguir descansando, Xiahou abandonó la habitación y solo quedaba yo y mis pensamientos… Estaba cansada y lo único que haré es esperar, esperar a que todo acabe… acabe de modo definitivo. Del modo que todos quieren: Libertad.

Tigresa P.O.V

Lo sentía… Me sentía… Nos sentíamos. Aquella casa deshabitada que encontramos cruzando el rio llamó nuestra atención al instante, por dentro todo estaba perfecto y en excelentes condiciones. Decidimos descansar ahí hasta que las cosas se calmen. Po empezó a revisar la cocina y las alacenas para encontrar un bocadillo mientras yo, bueno yo me senté sobre una mesa que quedaba frente a una ventana, y por fuera de esta, observe dos mariposas volaban felizmente hacían un árbol y se posaban sobre una rama. Sonreí. Me eché un poco para atrás apoyándome ambas patas, luego observe mi pata izquierda y recordé cuando detuvimos a Shen antes de que saliera de Gongmen… Cuando empujé a Po fuera del cañón de Shen, cuando sostuvo mi pata y antes de empujarme fuera del rango de los barcos de Shen, yo solo extendí mi pata hacia él con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Noté un poco de polvo en mi pata y lo limpie al instante, un rato después, llegó Po con un plato de comida.

-"No encontré nada para mí."-Colocó el plato a mi lado y vi que me había traído tofu.-"Sé que a ti te encantan y pensé en traértelos…"-Me sonrió.

-"Gracias Po."-Dije delicadamente mientras asentía lentamente.-"¿No habían?…"-De la nada, sacó dos palillos, los tomé agradeciendo nuevamente y comí uno. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, no me incomodaba, me relajaba, ya que podía comer en paz sabiendo que no intentará quitarme un pedazo de tofu desde la vez que intentó comer uno, lo escupió en mi cara y me preguntaba que como es que podía comer eso. Reí en mis adentros. Escuche un sonido que ya se había hecho muy familiar entre nosotros: el estómago de Po rogando por comida.-"Es una lástima que el Guerrero Dragón no es capaz de comer algo como esto."-Sonreí y di otro bocado al tofo mientras Po seguía observándome pero esta vez con una cara de hambriento.

-"No me hagas esto Tigresa…"-Dijo un tono casi inaudible pero para mí fue fácil escucharlo. Di otro bocado.

-"A veces me pregunto cómo quedaría tu sopa de fideos si le agregas un poco de tofu."-No tenía que verlo para saber que Po estaba babeándose con una mirada perdida imaginándose, no solo uno, sino varios platos llenos de sopa de fideos. Creo que ya es suficiente para el panda. Comí un último trozo de tofu y lo que quedo se lo di a Po y él, al ver la comida, recordó lo que sucedió y trago saliva mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su rostro, se encogió de hombros y se animó a volverlo a probar…

Se tapó la nariz y comió, masticó y tragó.- "No sé si… es por el hambre que tengo o este tofu es mucho más bueno que el del palacio de Jade."-Sin más, devoró todo el tofu del plato.

No podía ocultarlo, ni mucho menos a Po, he cambiado y él fue el primero en notarlo, me he abierto más al panda, algo que no he hecho desde hace años y, que ahora, lo esté haciendo ¿qué significará? ¿Acaso Po ha despertado algo dentro de mí que estuvo dormido a través de los años? Aún recuerdo a Víbora diciendo que me expresara, que sintiera, que viviera la vida como tal. Mis años en el Kung fu ha sido todo para mí, pero hay más algo que solo el Kung fu: amigos, experiencias y, sobretodo…, la familia. Esas cosas es lo que Po, en varias intensiones, ha querido mostrarme… Mejor dicho, no en varias ocasiones, sino desde su llegada al palacio, a nuestras vidas. El panda adora el Kung fu con su vida y no pasara un día en el que no piense en ello, pero también tiene en su corazón a su padre, sus amigos y todo lo que ha vivido y lo ha mantenido allí, guardado, atesorado, y todo eso no lo dejara ir o lo cambiaría por nada. Y yo, todos los días enfocada y concentrada entrenando y mejorando mi maestría en kung fu, no digo que sea algo malo en sí es bueno, pero he olvidado muchas cosas que no debo dejar atrás en esta etapa de mi vida.

Po casi lamia el plato después de comerse todo el tofu, lo observé atentamente y pensé ¿Po, con su forma de ser, juguetón, algunas veces infantil y algunas tonterías que él hace, quiere mostrarnos la realidad de las cosas de un modo distinto? Y al decir juguetón o a veces infantil es cuando él se siente en calma, en paz, feliz, y esa su forma de expresarlo, porque ciertamente en momentos de estar concentrados en algo, Po siempre está al tanto de todo, se enfoca en ello y trata de hallar la mejor solución; antes de venir a este lugar, estaba leyendo unos pergaminos en el palacio y leí una frase que llamó mi atención y era: _Toda verdad es muy distinta a la realidad. _Y desde entonces he estado meditando en esa frase, y gracias al panda ahora lo entiendo. Creo que estaba lo bastante distraído para no notar que lo miraba por mucho tiempo. Dejó el plato aún lado y se apoyó de la misma forma que yo lo hacía. Miró y sonrió nervioso y con un leve sonrojo debido a la forma de como yo lo miraba, con un suave movimiento coloque una pata sobre la suya, él reaccionó tomando mi pata y luego, ambos, las entrelazamos. Al hacerlo, nos miramos a los ojos pero luego algo llego a nuestras mentes al mismo tiempo y, sin saber por qué, desviamos la mirada, pero no separamos nuestras patas. Respire hondo. Su pata pasó frente a mí y me acarició la mejilla, luego la sostuvo y con un rápido movimiento me encontré con el dueño de dicha pata, me observó con una mirada de confianza y de cariño, en sus ojos un leve brillo acompañado con una dulce sonrisa. Soltó mi pata y acarició mi brazo y luego sostuvo mi cintura con ambas patas, mis brazos rodearon su cuello acompañado con un leve ronroneo. Sus patas exploraron mi cintura y mi ser, se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó apasionadamente mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Nos separamos, llamándome suavemente por mi nombre; aún mis brazos rodeaban su cuello y con su fuerza me levantó en el aire con una mirada juguetona. Reíamos mientras me llevaba a un cuarto, una vez dentro, había una cama tamaño matrimonial hecha de bambú, nos acostamos en ella y, acariciando su mejilla, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, no había nada que decir, nuestros ojos lo decían todo. Sé que en realidad él quería estar conmigo, no porque yo soy su favorita de los 5 furiosos, sino porque sus sentimientos son verdaderos, no de esos deslices que sienten algunos admiradores hacia sus ídolos y que harían todo para estar a su lado, sino que me aceptaba y me quiere por mi ser, mi todo, es capaz de soportarme porque me ama. Po ciertamente lo sentía, y yo estoy descubriendo aún más mis sentimientos, no cabe duda que acepto al panda tal y como es…

-"Tigresa… ¿Tu aún me querrías si yo cambiara?"-Tenía una mirada pensativa cuando preguntó eso… ya sé a qué viene eso.

-"Po… No tienes que cambiar en algo que quieres que yo quiera ver en ti. El panda que cambió mi vida, que ahora más que un amigo especial para mí está frente a mí."-Le sonreí. Le atiné un pequeño golpe en su hombro.-"Si tu cambias, yo te mato."-No pude evitar reír dentro de mí al ver si expresión.-"Lo que yo quiero ahora es al Po de siempre."-Me acerqué, poniéndolo nervioso.-"Al Po que quiero junto a mí."-Lo besé para tranquilizarlo y sacarle una sonrisa.

Sentimientos que, por lo que veo, han despertado poco a poco dentro de mí que han estado dormido desde que me cerré a todo cuando era solo una pequeña en el orfanato Bao Gu, y ahora gracias a todo lo que ha pasado, mis amigos, a Po y a mi maestro, he aprendido a abrirme y dejar salir a aquella Tigresa que mantuve escondida durante mucho tiempo, pues, por ahora, mis sentimientos son como un árbol, un árbol que he descuidado, pero volviendo a cultivarlo, pronto dará sus frutos. Volvió a abrazarme por la cintura y me acercó más a él, sintiéndolo aún más, sintiendo su corazón y esos latidos clamando por mí. Tome su pata y la coloqué en mi pecho, mi corazón se aceleró, Po tenía que sentirlo, sentir mi corazón, sintiera mi amor hacía él.

-"Tu siempre has tenido uno Tigresa."-Volvió a sonreírme.-"Pero ahora más al contacto con tu corazón."-

Sostuve más fuerte su pata.-"Gracias a ti."-

Susurró mi nombre, besándome, tocando mi corazón y haciéndolo gemir y llorar de alegría dentro de mí. Al igual que una pequeña lagrima de alegría que corría por mi rostro, Po no lo notó pero luego tomó mi cabeza y la dejo descansar en su pecho, me recosté sobre él y cerré los ojos, abrazándolo. Poco después me llamó un poco apresurado diciendo que teníamos que salir de ese lugar, rápidamente me levanté y camine hacia la puerta, agudizando mis sentidos, oí pasos en la casa. Traté de encontrar algo que nos ayudará pero luego Po encontró una salida secreta y salimos de la casa sin ser descubierto. Nos escondimos y esperamos para ver quien entro en la casa, luego de minutos, una pequeña figura salió corriendo de la casa con algo en pata pero no pude identificar quien era o que llevaba en su pata.

-"¡Tigresa! ¡Po! Por fin los encontramos."-Di media vuelta y ahí estaban todos.

-"¡Chicos! Qué bueno verlos."-Dijo Po, alegre.

Mantis saltó a mi hombro derecho.-"Lo mismo digo Po… Saben, deberíamos regresar al valle de los pandas para ver cómo van las cosas."-Propuso, y al no haber nadie en contra, nos dirigimos al valle. Ya nos sabíamos el camino y fue fácil y rápido llegar, nos recibieron cordialmente y nos hicieron saber que el líder del valle quería vernos pero al momento de ir hacia donde sea que el líder esté, alguien entró en el valle pidiendo ayuda.

Lime P.O.V

¡Estoy súper feliz! Mey me habló mucho sobre China y ahora tengo la oportunidad de viajar y conocer todo ¡Estoy impaciente! Me dijo que fuera a nuestra casa en el bosque mientras ella terminaba un asunto pendiente y hacia allá me dirigía, dando pequeño saltitos y tarareando una canción alegre. Tomé el camino largo para disfrutar el bosque antes de irnos, conociendo a mi hermana la veré en un rato. En el camino recogí unas cuantas flores y hiervas; me encantaba leer, leía todo tipo de libros, y aún más los de flores, aprendí muchas cosas, sobre todo decorativos jeje

Ya habiendo llegado a la casa, entré y deje las flores en un jarrón con agua y las hiervas en las alacenas. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar y esperar. Decidí irme a descansar, justo cuando pasaba frente a un cuarto, escuche un ruido de este, lo primero que pensé es que era Mey, pero luego de ver un sombra en la puerta noté que no era ella, así que con una vara en la pata abrí poco a poco la puerta y un trozo de pergamino me golpeo la cara, lo retire al instante y me fijé en el cuarto, no había nadie. Que extraño. Observé el pedazo de pergamino y al verlo mejor entendí que era un mapa, deje la vara a un lado y aunque no sabía leer mapas, quise saber a donde llevaba, por lo que salí de la casa y comencé a guiarme por el camino que se me era indicado. Después de dar varias vueltas, y seguramente haberme perdido, hallé el final del mapa, llevándome a un valle. Me dispuse a entrar pero un brillo rojizo detrás de mí llamó mi atención, gire y sorprendida solté el mapa, comenzando a correr en busca de ayuda al valle. Al llegar, pedí a gritos ayuda, recibiendo a cambio que me recibieran un grupo de 7 personas, entre ellos una tigresa que habló primero.

-"Aquí estamos, ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?"-

-"¡Rápido se están…"-Fui interrumpida por unas garras que llegaron el cielo y me sujetaron de los hombros, llevándome con ellas. Al alzar las miradas, la reconocí, la águila que quemó mi casa.

-"No tengas miedo, yo te ayudare."-

Tigresa P.O.V

Eso nos extrañó a todos, Liang de pronto salió y se llevó a alguien que pedía ayuda. Pero un brillo rojizo se acercaba poco a poco a la aldea, nos dirigimos a la entrada para averiguar de dónde provenía pero quedamos en shock al ver a un ejército de lobos con armas, antorchas y demás… claro que solo eran ilusiones, creadas por su líder que se hallaba presente, Mey Lang.

-"¡Les he traído una entrega especial!"-

-"Oh no… Es muy tarde."-Dijo Víbora entre dientes, con una mirada de angustia.

Zhang, con una ceja levantada, preguntó.-"¿A qué te refieres con que es tarde?"-

-"La escuche hablar sobre que saldría de esta área de China, pero no sin antes terminar su trabajo. Creo que ya es muy obvio a que se refiere con eso."-Respondió sin dejar de observar a la bruja que poco a poco se acercaba.

Todos nos observamos con una misma pregunta ¿Cómo la detendremos ahora? De algún u otro modo pensé que algo le pasaría a este lugar.

-"¡Oigan!"-El líder de la aldea nos llamó desde su cabaña.-"Tienen que venir rápido, no hay tiempo que perder."-Dejando salir un pequeño quejido observé al ejército y luego al líder, de nuevo al ejército pero al final decidí ir con el líder, claro, con los demás siguiéndonos.-"Qué bueno que hayan llegado en el momento justo. No he podido agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho, pero ahora les pido solo una cosa…"-Noté una cosa en él, no dejaba de mirar a reojo a Po, después de todo quizá lo que me dijo el panda era cierto, que era su padre, y ahora en momentos difíciles no saber qué papel tomar, padre e hijo o guerreros, pero era tiempo de elegirlos ahora.-"No diré tienen… Tenemos que detenerla."-Dijo con autoridad.

-"Con su permiso señor, creo que es hora de dar lugar a su valle en esto."-Todos miramos a Víbora algo curiosos por lo que dijo.-"Es hora de defender lo que es suyo."-

Xiahou asintió.-"Concuerdo contigo."-Nos dio la espalda.

-"¿Y qué propone usted?"-Preguntó Mono.

Dando media vuelta, nos mostró una espada.-"Es hora de dar pelea, acabar con esta guerra dándole un giro repentino."-Me crucé de brazos, esas palabras me hicieron sonreír mientras que los demás dejaron salir un grito de guerra.-"Mey no hará nada hasta que alguien se presente ante ella. Por eso reuniré a todos para dar comienzo."-Sin más que decir, se dirigió a la salida, pero Po lo detuvo.

-"¿Nosotros que haremos?"-Preguntó.

Xiahou solo lo miró detenidamente y sonriendo de manera tal que un padre le sonríe a su hijo.-"Lo sabrán en el momento."-Respondió. Po lo dejó ir.

Como era obvio, nos preguntamos qué quiso decir con eso último, y pues claro, era estúpido preguntarnos eso, solo esperar al momento. Tal y como lo dijo, logró reunir a todos los pandas en el centro del valle, claro sin contar a las mujeres y niños, para dirigirles unas palabras de ánimo. Luego de eso se acercó a la entrada, nosotros lo seguimos, Mey aún seguía esperando una respuesta, el líder solo alzó su espada, al igual que Mey alzó su báculo. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Su ejército comenzó a avanzar, nosotros tratamos de hacer lo mismo pero Xiahou nos detuvo.

-"Ustedes no irán, se quedarán aquí y lideraran todo."-Dejo la espada en las manos de Po.-"Hazlo hijo mio."-Po quedo en shock al ver esto, luego nos observó y luego al pueblo que está a sus órdenes.

-"Jaja ¡Bárbaro! Siempre quise hacer esto."-Al igual que su padre, alzó la espada al aire.-"¡Ataquen!"-

Al terminar de decirlo, el valle, su gente, corrieron a su nueva vida, hacia lo que el destino les tenía preparado. Luchar por lo que creen, por su libertad, para vivir sin presión. Ambos bandos se encontraron, colisionando vidas contra magia, realidad contra una mentira. Miré por mi hombro al padre y líder, alejarse, confiando en la vida de su gente y de su hijo, esperanzado, para lograr su objetivo. Me concentré nuevamente en lo que pasaba afuera del valle, aunque eran solo pandas, tenían el deseo de librarse de ella, y ese deseo es la mecha que encendió el fuego. Apreté los puños, viendo como todo sucedía. Po con un poco de fuerza enterró la espada al piso y ordenó a Mantis y a Víbora, por ser lo más rápidos, se unieran a la pelea para ayudar donde más lo necesitaban. Ordenó a Zhang y a Mono subirse a los árboles y atacar con sigilo. Yo me quedé a su lado, ayudándolo a dar órdenes o a protegerlo por si una ilusión intenten acercarse. Noté a Mey impaciente, le daba vueltas a su báculo con una mirada perdida y caminando de un lado al otro, es extraño, es primera vez que la veo así, espero que sea a favor nuestro. El hermano de Zhang a su lado, cruzado de brazos, vigilando los movimientos de su hermano. Luego de minutos de dura pelea, la bruja volvió en sí y alzó el báculo para girarlo, las ilusiones que quedaron desaparecieron pero Mey no lo hizo, y Po al notar eso, sacó la espada de la tierra.

-"¡Se está retirando! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad! Vamos."-Corrió, junto a mí y a los demás, en persecución de la bruja. Tenía un raro presentimiento, ¿Por qué ella actuaba así?

Ella y el Jefe lobo trataron de huir de ahí hacia la ciudad, Mey colocaba trampas en el camino para atrasarnos, era inútil intentar eso contra nosotros. Al llegar a la ciudad, todo estaba desierto, no había nadie en las calles y todas las casas tenían sus puertas y ventanas abiertas ¿Una trampa? No lo sé pero escogí mantenerme callada por ahora. Cruzamos casi toda la ciudad para encontrar a la bruja, la teníamos en nuestra vista y pronto seria nuestra, era tiempo de que los observadores, los resguardados pasen a ser guerreros. Salimos de la ciudad hasta la montaña, pero a favor nuestro, un callejón sin salida para Mey.

-"Te tenemos bruja."-Po alzó la espada contra ella.

-"Yo no diría eso si fuera tú."-Con tan solo aplaudir, la tierra, literalmente, nos tragó, pero solo a Po, los demás furiosos, a Zhang e incluso a Mey y al Jefe lobo.-"¡Aquí es donde todo termina!"-Se encendió una luz en el centro de… donde quiera que estemos y dicha luz la creaba la bruja, provenía de su báculo.-"Ya me canse de ustedes, los acabare aquí y ahora. ¡Son un maldito dolor de cabeza!"-Lanzó, por así decirlo, la luz de su báculo hasta donde terminaba el lugar, Mey nos llevó hasta un viejo valle oculto bajo tierra.-"A partir de este día…"-Su voz era diferente… Cambió a un tono más grueso, penetrante y seco. No era la misma, ya no era Mey.-"Nadie recordará al Guerrero Dragón y a los 5 furiosos."-

La batalla comenzó… No podíamos llegar a ella, pero ella podía hacer cualquier cosa contra nosotros. Mey dio el primer golpe creando montones de tierra y lanzándolos a nosotros, fácilmente los deteníamos con una patada, ahora es nuestro turno, Mono tomó tantas rocas y piedras encontró en su camino y las lanzó al aire, todos en coordinación, saltamos y pateamos con fuerza para que saliera disparadas con tal de darle a la bruja, para por lo menos hacerla bajar. Ella los esquivó fácilmente pero eso solo sirvió de distracción, tomé a Mono del brazo y con toda mi fuerza lo lancé contra Mey dándole una efectiva y fuerte patada en su estómago. Ella, al recibir el golpe, desapareció. Nos mantuvimos firmes y alertas antes cualquier reacción. En el centro del, bueno no sé cómo describirlo pero estaba entre nosotros, apareció casi sin aire, tosiendo y con una mano en el estómago, maldiciéndonos por haberlo hecho. Con su báculo, transformó todo, en un radio de 3 metros a su alrededor, en arena, esto, creció como una ola crecía en el mar… me paralice al ver ese muro de arena frente a mí, solo llegue a escuchar _Sujétense_ y los más cerca que tuve de mi era un pilar, no tuve más opción que confiar que el pilar no se rompiera cuando la arena impactara con este. Cerré los ojos esperando a que Mey haga su jugada… Segundos después, sentí un cosquilleo y dolor al mismo tiempo, me mantuve fuerte con el pilar. Lo peor ya ha pasado me dije a mi misma sintiendo todo mi cuerpo cubierto de arena, me sentía sucia… Abrí los ojos y ella aún estaba ahí, agradecí al ver a mis amigos en una sola pieza, cubiertos de arena, pero en una sola. Todo a nuestro alrededor estaba cubierto de arena. La bruja tomó el báculo con ambas manos y del báculo comenzó a salir agua… mucha agua. ¿Qué rayos está haciendo? Esa agua se mezclaba con la arena formando… Lodo… Oh no, no lo hará. Para terminar creo una bola de fuego ¡Rayos! ese calor hará que el lodo se endurezca. Poco a poco me movía más lento, mi cuerpo se entumecía, sentía que pronto perdería el control de esto.

-"Esto no es un juego… Nunca lo ha sido, pero ustedes queriendo tomar todo del modo más fácil. JA… No hay un arcoíris sin lluvia. Dándoles falsas esperanzas a un valle que puede y SERÁ sometido a un control, hablan de libertad en momentos de hipocresía sin saberlo, cegados por deseos inútiles, ancianos tontos y arrugados, confiados por viejas creencias que ellos tenían sobre un mañana… Un mañana que esta oscurecido… Pero es una lástima que ustedes no pueden verlo. Pero eso acabará ahora."-Mey cerró sus ojos. La punta de su báculo, donde estaba el cristal, se volvió azul y de esta salieron puntas similares a hielo.

-"Tú quieres dominar con temor y control sin sentido, sembrando miedo en sus corazones. Solo sembraras odio, y todo lo que se siembra se cosecha. Todos tienen que depender de sí mismo y de las personas que lo rodean para tener una opinión general. No depender de alguien que te llenara de mentiras y miedo."-Dijo Grulla a duras penas.

-"Bah… libertad superficial, algo que quieres pero no quieres, algo que nunca tendrás mientras nosotros existamos. Siempre habrá alguien que se opondrá a tu opinión… A esas personas hay que someterlas."-

-"Solo estas dando vueltas sobre lo que dices. No se puede dirigir sin gente, y no tendrás gente al intentar someterlas. Las creencias han logrado llenar a la gente de esperanzas y vida, ¡Mantenerlas vivas!"-Exclamó Víbora.

-"Quizás esa sea el error, dándoles vida tendrán oportunidad y tomarán esa oportunidad para apuñalearte por la espalda. La única forma que ambos bandos diferentes se unan es por una razón, una razón en común y yo seré esa razón."-

-"¿Destruyendo sus vidas? Esa es una verdad oscura."-Dije mostrando mis dientes.

-"¡¿Tú qué sabes sobre la verdad?!"-

-"Toda verdad es distinta a la realidad. Y la realidad es muy diferente a una verdad que tú crees que es la realidad."-Respondí.

Se quedó callada por lo que dije.-"Veremos quien tendrá la razón cuando esto pase."-

-"Estas jugando contra un juicio. Si sigues por este camino al final la realidad te hará ver todo lo oculto y no será algo bueno."-Interrumpió Mono.

-"¿Qué juicio? ¡Dime! ¡¿Qué juicio?! Si hubiera un juicio en todo esto todos estaríamos condenados. Destinados a morir."-

-"Por eso es que todo tiene su tiempo en este mundo."-Agregó Mantis.

-"¡Mentiras! ¡Son puras mentiras!"-

-"En realidad, Mey… No se ha hecho ese juicio es porque aún hay tiempo, aún hay tiempo para limpiarte y nacer de nuevo. Dejar atrás esa vieja y manchada vida para comenzar una nueva."-Dijo Po con una sonrisa, tratando de razonar con ella.

-"Todos ustedes… Será una lástima que yo tenga que despedirlos de este mundo… No merecen estar aquí, nunca lo merecieron. Y tú, panda, serás el primero en despedirte de ese mundo."-No lo hará… Lo evitaré. Cada vez que se acercaba a Po, gruñía más y más, no le tocara ni un pelo…-"¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que juegue con tu noviecito?"-Esa pregunta… El lodo endurecido comenzaba a agrietarse, ella solo seguía burlándose de mí, de mis sentimientos, hasta el punto que dejó salir mi verdadero yo y el lodo cedió, rompiéndose en pedazos, dejándome libre, libre para acabar con ella.-"Serás…"-Volví a gruñir y le golpee la cara, luego patearle un costado y para terminar un golpe en su quijada con mis palmas.

Reaccionando rápidamente, ayudé a los demás a escapar de esa prisión de lodo.-"¡Vamos! Es nuestra última oportunidad."-Dije con todos detrás de mí fuera del lodo. Al volver a concentrarme en Mey, su báculo con la punta de hielo pasó frente a mis ojos, dirigiéndose a…-"¡No!"-Po usó la paz interior para detener el báculo a tiempo y lanzarlo contra su dueña. Suspiré aliviada.

Mey con solo levantar la mano, lo detuvo en el aire con su magia.-"Paz… Paz interior… Solo una forma de escapar de la verdad, del mundo, del hoy. Tan ignorantes…"-Con ambas patas en su arma, enterró la punta de hielo en la tierra y todo se volvió frio, de la tierra salió hielo que congeló nuestros pies, dejándonos sin escapatoria.-"Digan sus últimas palabras…"-Apuntó con su báculo contra todos nosotros. Comencé a gruñir esperando su ataque… que nunca llegó. El Jefe lobo la atacó por detrás con su martillo.-"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! Hijo de…"-Con el golpe, Mey soltó su báculo y el hermano de Zhang lo tomó.-"Espera… ¡No lo hagas!"-El hielo en el báculo se derritió, quedando solo el cristal, rompiendo este contra el suelo.-"¡No! ¡El cristal no! Bastardo desgraciado."-Se levantó y corrió contra el lobo pero esto solo la noqueó con un solo golpe.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-Preguntó Zhang, acercándose a su hermano.

-"Todo acabó."-Al decir eso, el lodo, el hielo, se fue como por arte de magia.-"Ese cristal era su poder, sin eso, es solo una debilucha. Todo lo que ha hecho Mey ha ido."-Bajó la mirada.-"Yo espero que esto recompense todo lo que ha hecho."-

Po, él fue el primero en acercarse.-"Yo te perdono."-El lobo lo observo sorprendido. Luego a nosotros, asentimos.-"Eso es cosa del pasado, algo que debe olvidarse. Deberíamos ocuparnos del presente y con eso me refiero a cómo salir de aquí."-El lobo sonrió.

-"Jeje eso déjenmelo a mí."-Tomó un trozo del cristal roto.-"Acérquense todos."-Obedecimos. El lobo cerró los ojos y un brillo salió del cristal, en segundo, estábamos de vuelta en la ciudad. Los pandas nos recibieron con gritos de alegría y jubilo.-"Jeje si… todo acabo, ya son libres. ¿No es eso lo que ustedes querían?"-Nos preguntó alegre, volvimos a asentir.

-"Que bueno que hayas vuelto hermano."-Zhang no pudo aguantarse y lo abrazo con sus fuerzas. Su hermano sonrió al sentir el abrazo de un ser querido, pero esa felicidad pasó a ser tristeza. El Jefe lobo se quedó paralizado, sin decir nada, solo dejando caer el trozo de cristal al suelo. Zhang al notar eso, se separa de él.-"¿Qué te sucede hermano? ¿Estás bien?"-Cuando Zhang se separó del abrazo. Todos, horrorizados, notamos una gran mancha roja en la ropa del Jefe lobo.

Empezó a tambalearse y luego caer al suelo.-"Ugh… Ahora… Ahora lo recuerdo."-Zhang se quedó en Shock pero nosotros nos acercamos para ayudarlo.-"Ahora recuerdo el porque me uní a ella; Lord Shen alzó su mano contra mí, lanzándome tres cuchillas…"-Escupió sangre.-"Mey me encontró, me dijo que solo había una posibilidad de salvarme y era unirme a ella, a cambio, curo mis heridas."-La hemorragia no cesaba, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre pero cuando queríamos ayudarlo, este se oponía.-"Ahora que su magia se ha ido, mis heridas se han vuelto a abrir."-

-"N-no hables… Usaré el cristal para curarte."-Dijo volviendo en sí, buscando el cristal que su hermano dejó caer.

-"No lo hagas, no dependeré mi vida de un cristal y menos de la magia, no de nuevo."-

-"Pero si no hacemos algo morirás."-Su voz se escuchaba quebrada, casi al borde del llanto.

-"Gracias a ustedes el perdón está en mí, puedo estar limpio otra vez. El panda con cara de peluche lo dijo… dejar atrás esa vieja vida para recibir una nueva."-

-"¡No te volveré a perder!"-Grito con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Yo no me iré, recuerda eso… Lo mío ha acabado, pero lo vuestro aún no. Ahora podré descansar en paz sabiendo que hice lo correcto. Zhang, toma esto."-Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, buscó en sus ropas y de esta sacó la flauta del lobo, la que Mey ha roto, Zhang la tomó.-"Allá abajo recordé algo, cuando tú estabas pequeño solías correr por toda la casa usando solo ropa interior y una como capa y diciendo que algún día serias un maestro del kung fu… No podía dejar que ese sueño muriera allá abajo. Tampoco podía dejar que los maestros terminaran su vida de un modo tan simple, ellos están destinados a salvar China y cambiar vidas, así como cambiaron mi vida. Adiós y gracias a todos."-

Zhang se acercó y lloró en su pecho.-"No… ¿Por qué?"-Su hermano cerró los ojos, para dormir y descansar en un mejor lugar.

-"Zhang. Lamentamos tu pérdida y sabemos cómo te sientes, pero tu hermano se sacrificó por nosotros, dio su vida para salvarnos, a nosotros y en especial a ti. Él te ama, y esta es su forma de expresarlo, muriendo por ti, para que sigas adelante, sin mirar atrás."-Víbora era la mejor usando las palabras, mejor que todos nosotros.

Po continuó después de ella.-"Tu hermano es un héroe… Él fue el que salvó ese valle, él fue el que les dio su libertad. No importa lo que los demás digan o piensen. Tu hermano, dio su vida para salvarlos."-

**Fin del capítulo.**


	12. El valle de la Armonía

Capítulo final: El Valle de la armonía.

Un nuevo día se presentaba antes los héroes, los maestros de Kung fu, que, valientemente lucharon contra magia, sentimientos y duramente una despedida. Ese nuevo día trajo consigo felicidad y tristeza. La dicha de poder seguir cada día con aquellos seres queridos es algo que todos desean, sin embargo, tratan de conseguirlo a cualquier costo.

-"Aun me cuesta creer como es que llegamos hasta aquí…"-

Todo cambia… la gente, las ciudades, cambian para un mejor mañana, todo dependiendo del paso que quieran dar y, en sí, la voluntad para dar ese paso. Y allí estaban… después de tanto dolor, sufrimiento y lucha, podían tomarse un pequeño descanso. Un descanso que dedicarían en algo especial, algo que nunca lo vieron venir, algo que dejo a todos sorprendidos. Lejos del valle de los pandas y la ciudad, en un saliente de la montaña, en los más alto de esta, se encontraban los héroes junto a 2 amigos que lucharon junto a ellos para lograr su misión, que ahora estaba terminada, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer… Un humilde conejo llego junto a ellos con un pequeño libro en patas, lo abrió y luego miró el cielo diciendo:

"Perece el justo, y no hay quien piense en ello; y los piadosos mueren, y no hay quien entienda que de delante de la aflicción es quitado el justo. Entrará en la paz; descansarán en sus lechos todos los que andan delante de Dios. Tampoco queremos, hermanos, que ignoréis acerca de los que duermen, para que no os entristezcáis como los otros que no tienen esperanzas. Porque así como aquel que dio su vida por todos nosotros para salvarnos y ahora morará en un lugar santísimo, así también nos esperará para morar junto a él y al altísimo Dios creador de todo, el Señor todopoderoso. Para aquellos también que buscan la paz y lo bueno, para acabar lo malo y lo impío, les dice: la verdad los hará libre. Con alegría nosotros les respondemos: con tu victoria me regocijaré. Sin embargo, la despedida de aquel que ha hecho lo malo y lo bueno, sea en obra o pensamiento, es la razón para nuestra reunión, por ese amigo y hermano. En todo tiempo ama el amigo, y es como un hermano en tiempo de angustia. El ungüento y el perfume alegran el corazón. Y el cordial consejo del amigo al la carne, es decir, lo carnal y radical, morirá. Pero el alma limpia y justa vivirá y descansará eternamente, aquel que no camine por el valle de la injusticia, de los impíos, y de los huesos muertos; el que confía en sus riquezas caerá; más los justos reverdecerán como ramas. Lo que el impío teme, eso le vendrá; mas a los justos les será dado lo que desea, así es, pues, como la luz de la aurora, que va en aumento hasta que el día es perfecto. Mas el que me oyere, habitará confiadamente y vivirá tranquilo, sin temor del mal. Así nos dice nuestro Padre. La vida te será más clara que el mediodía; aunque oscureciere, será como la mañana. Tendrás confianza, porque hay esperanza; mirarás alrededor, y dormirás seguro. Así, pues, todas las personas reunidas, con un corazón sincero, desean lo mejor para tu despedida, y si has hecho lo bueno y no lo malo, sin seguir a quienes te llevaban por el mal y no menospreciaste y te apartaste de su poder y amor, Dios te recibirá y te acogerá en tu morada y, ciertamente, descansaras en paz."

Todos en el lugar cerraron sus ojos, el conejo cerró el libro y dejó a los maestros, al lobo y la águila solos para otórgales un momento en paz. Zhang sacó su flauta y de inmediato comenzó a tocarla, la suave melodía producida por dicho instrumento lo calmaba, haciéndolo sentir que no estaba solo y que tenía amigos en su vida. Aunque el pensar sobre los caminos que Mey tomó, hizo que su hermano tomara esa decisión, no era fácil de procesar… pero sus amigos estaban ahí para ayudarlo, y él lo sabía. Pensando en eso, perdió la concentración y toco una nota fuera de tono. Los demás notaron eso.

-"No tienes por qué estar así Zhang."-Le sonrió.-"¡Alégrate! Tu hermano ahora podrá descansar y lo sabes, los funerales pueden ser tristes pero haciendo lo correcto no hay nada de qué preocuparse."-Zhang agradeció por eso y Po depositó su pata en el hombro del lobo, y este, le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Te dejaremos un momento a solas…"-Mono se alejó un poco caminando en cuatro patas.-"Por si necesitas despedirte de tu hermano."-También le dio una pequeña sonrisa y, junto con los demás, regresaron al valle.

-"Gracias amigos… Lo aprecio mucho."-Intentó darles otra pequeña sonrisa, pero en su rostro aún se reflejaba la tristeza de haber perdido a un familiar que quizás era el único que tenía.

Po, antes de irse, le dijo.-"Oye, sé cómo se siente. Si necesitas a alguien para desahogarte o hablar con alguien, cuenta conmigo jejeje…"-El lobo asintió y el panda se fue con los demás. Zhang empezó a tocar su flauta de nuevo.

Habiendo pasado algunos minutos de alejarse del lobo, Liang saltó e impulsándose con sus alas se subió sobre una gran roca para observar desde ese punto la ciudad de su infancia. La observó por unos segundos y luego bajó de la roca. Los demás se acercaron al águila, y ella, desviando su mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una de sus alas se rascó por detrás de su cabeza.

-"Supongo… que he sido la única que no les ha agradecido por todo lo que han hecho."-Soltó una leve risa.-"No sé qué hubiera con ellos sin ustedes… El hermano de Zhang tenía razón, si están destinados a cambiar vidas."-Su mirada recorrió cada uno de los rostros de los maestros.-"…Gracias…"-Dijo alegre y en paz, después de todo podía pasar un día sin preocuparse por su pueblo, no hay peligro alguno, y el que había ahora solo existe en el pasado.

-"Es nuestro trabajo, siempre ayudamos a quienes más lo necesita."-Liang asintió a las palabras de Mantis. Sin más que decir, continuaron su camino.-"Por cierto… Nunca nos dijiste qué sucedió con la hermanita."-Todos se detuvieron en seco. Liang guardó silencio y luego suspiró…

* * *

><p>Liang P.O.V<p>

Sabía que ellos me dirían algo como eso. No me molestaría decirles que sucedió mientras ellos peleaban contra la bruja; pero me incomoda el pesar que eso me ha dejado. De todas maneras diré lo que sucedió para que mis amigos entiendan…

Justo después de que Xiahou me dejara sola en el cuarto, quise seguir descansando para sentirme mejor. Luego de unos minutos, no sabría exactamente cuántos, un extraño sentir provoco que me levantara rápido de la cama y caminar fuera del cuarto. Xiahou no estaba en la cabaña, así que dispuse a buscarlo, pues claro, en el valle. Al salir, noté cierta inquietud en el aire. La entrada del valle quedaba un poco lejos de donde yo estaba, pero aun así pude ver a Po y a los demás entrar, luego todos dieron media vuelta y junto a ellos llegó Lime. Me sorprendí al verla, e incluso a la distancia que estaba de ella, se le notaba preocupada. Me pregunté a mí misma ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Pero solo lo sabré si me acerco a ellos. Rápidamente tomé vuelo pero, al estar en el aire, un brillo rojizo que se acercaba llamó mi atención. Volé más alto para averiguar qué era y, pues, la verdad no me sorprendió ver a Mey con un ejército de lobos con ella acercándose al valle. Lo primero que cruzó por mi mente fue tomar una decisión rápida y esa fue volar hasta Lime y llevármela de ahí, no me gustaría que ella viera o salga afectada por lo que sea fuere a suceder. No dude dos veces en hacerlo…

-"¡Rápido se están…"-Me preparé y con un rápido movimiento tomé a Lime por sus hombros con mis garras, traté de no perder velocidad para impulsarme con un gran aleteo y alejarme con ella.

-"No tengas miedo."-Le dije.-"Yo te ayudaré."-Quería calmarla, no quiero que nada de esto la afecte. Quizás no sepa lo que su hermana está haciendo, no lo sé, pero tampoco quiero que Lime termine siendo alguien como Mey.

Ella no intentó liberarse y eso me tranquilizó, me concentré en buscar un lugar para mantenerla quieta y pensar que hacer después pero para ser honesta tenía la mente en blanco en ese momento. Con la mirada hallé un pequeño río y bajé lento hacia allá para que Lime no se alterara. Ya en tierra, la pequeña corrió al río y se quedó observándolo por un rato, luego comenzó a jugar con el agua. Yo me distrajé un momento y me senté en el suelo, limitándome solo a mirar a Lime. No pude evitar sonreír al verla. Ella me miró por su hombro, seco sus manos y luego giró para mirarme cara a cara. Escondió sus manos detrás de su cintura y desviando la mirada se inclinó un poco para adelante.

-"Dime, ¿Qué está sucediendo?"-Me preguntó así de sencillo. No dejé de observarla.

En si, yo veía venir esa pregunta, así que me acosté en el suelo y respondí.-"Mey me ha pedido que te sacara de ahí, algo malo pasará."-Pensé que eso la haría sentir bien, aunque no fuera verdad.

-"¿Mey te lo ha pedido?"-Levantó una ceja.

-"Somos viejas amigas…"-Eso una vez fue verdad pero ahora…

Lime se cruzó de brazos.-"Entonces… ¿Por qué quemaste mi casa? Y según ella, eres un peligro. Ahora una mentirosa al decirme que eres su amiga."-¡Rayos! ¡Olvidé eso! Tragué saliva al verla molesta. Es inteligente por lo que parece. Me levanté y ella retrocedió un paso.

-"Lime, yo… Solo quiero cuidarte."-Di un paso adelante.

-"¡No! No te acerques…"-Retrocedió otro paso.

-"Por favor, no te…"-Traté de acercarme pero ella, al dar otro paso atrás, resbaló y cayó en el río. Dejé salir un quejido y me levanté lo más rápido que pude, tomé vuelo y saqué a Lime del agua.-"¿Estás bien?"-Pregunté apenas la dejé en tierra.

-"¿Por… por qué me salvaste?"-

-"Te lo dije, yo te cuidaré."-La duda en ella no se iba, lo notaba en sus ojos. Volví a dejarla en tierra pero un poco más lejos del rio.-"Quizá… te he hecho pensar que soy alguien mala. Pero no lo soy. Y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para probártelo."-Su expresión pasó a ser una pensativa, no habló ni hizo nada.

Lime parecía que quería decirme algo pero ambas observamos a Mey con el hermano de Zhang siendo perseguidos por mis amigos y algunos pandas del valle.-"¿Esa es Mey? ¿Por qué los demás están corriendo detrás de ella de esa manera?"-Vaya, habían logrado que la bruja retrocediera. Susurré _Mis amigos_, y al hacerlo, Lime me miró extrañada.-"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Lo estas volviendo a hacer! ¿Qué le harán a mi hermana?"-

-"Lime, yo… Si te digo no me creerías."-Dije decaída, quería acercarme a ella pero simplemente… no podía.

-"Entonces no me digas…"-Intenté acercarme extendiendo una ala hacia ella para luego dar un paso. Algo… Algo me conectaba a ella, desde el primer día que la vi. No sabría explicarme bien pero es así. ¡Quiero saber lo que significa esto!

No solo quiero que ella no sea como su hermana, es algo más. Siento en mí la responsabilidad de protegerla y guiarla, es más como un cariño de una madre a una hija. Me mantuve muy distraída en mis pensamientos y no noté cuando Lime se fue, simplemente no estaba. Suspiré. Decidí buscarla desde el aire pero era inútil, no la hallaba. Se había perdido. La había perdido. Ese pensamiento de culpa de dejarla ir, que estuviera allá afuera, sola… No me dejaba en paz. Intenté con gritar su nombre lo más fuerte que pude, buscarla en cuevas, sobre los arboles pero nada… Sentía que fallé, estaba agitada y sin saber qué hacer. Solo regresar a la ciudad para ayudar a los chicos en lo que pueda. Y bueno, como ya saben, al volver con los demás me enteré que Mey había caído, pero no sola, alguien más dejo este mundo y para todos fue el más inesperado. Ahora, viendo cómo avanzan las cosas es difícil decir que pasará ahora, con la muerte del hermano y probablemente la de Mey, ¿Qué haremos ahora?

* * *

><p>Tigresa P.O.V<p>

Algo que me sorprendió es cuando nos dijo que sentía un cariño de madre a hija, con tan solo conocerla por unos días. Liang levantó la mirada al cielo y se dio a sí misma un abrazo. Nos acercamos a ella y juntos la abrazamos grupalmente, ella, con una lágrima corriendo por su rostro, nos agradeció otra vez pero con un tono de confianza y paz. Después de todo, nosotros no sabemos cómo se sentía eso, y rara vez hablábamos de ello, de cómo se sentiría tener un hijo y tomar el papel y la responsabilidad de ser padres. En fin, nos separamos y continuamos nuestro camino hacia la ciudad, y al llegar a la entrada de esta, Zhang nos alcanzó.

-"Zhang, ¿Cómo te sientes?"-Preguntó Liang a penas al verlo.

-"Un poco mejor, gracias por preguntar."-Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó a nosotros y todos juntos entramos a la ciudad.-"Creo que todo está mejor así."-Añadió con un tono serio. No entendimos muy bien lo que quiso decir con eso.-"Mi hermano… bueno, él…"-Noté que en su pata tenía el trozo de cristal que quedaba del báculo de Mey, y él, al saber que lo había notado, arrojó el cristal lejos hacia el bosque.-"Quizás es lo que él quería después de todo. Además, de tanto años sirviendo como mano derecha o un simple soldado, solo quiere descansar."-Con las patas detrás de su cabeza nos miró alegre.

-"Bueno, ahora puedes…"-Se detuvo en seco, entró en un estado de shock, con los ojos bien abiertos.-"Puedes…"-Tragó saliva y comenzó a tartamudear. No entendíamos por qué estaba así, pero luego de unos segundos, ella sonrió muy feliz.-"No… ¿Es… eso posible?"-La felicidad casi desbordaba de ella, otra lagrima rodaba por su rostro, supongo que felicidad. Notamos que se quedó mirando fijamente algo, todos observamos al mismo lugar y vimos a unas aves, águilas, tomados de las… alas. Fuera de una casa sonriendo, como si estuvieran esperando a alguien. Ahora lo entiendo.-"¡Ma-mamá! ¡Pa-papá! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Están aquí!"-Le dimos espacio para que saliera corriendo y abrazará a ambos.

Nos acercamos todos con una sonrisa; yo me crucé de brazos. Su padre, al ver la reacción de Liang se sorprendió dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda.-"Wow Liang, ¿Qué sucede? Actúas como si no nos hubieras visto en mucho tiempo."-

-"Tranquila mi pequeña, mamá y papá están aquí."-Respondió al abrazo de su hija.

-"Mamá… Papá… L-los extrañé mu-mucho, no sa-saben c-cuánto."-Rompió a llorar de la felicidad en el pecho de su madre. Nosotros solo nos quedamos mirando felices.

-"¿No lo recuerdan?"-Nos preguntó Zhang con una gran sonrisa.-"Mi hermano dijo que al romper el cristal, toda la magia de Mey se fue."-El lobo también se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de observar a la madre, padre e hija.-"Creo que algunas cambiaran por aquí desde ahora."-Asentimos a eso. Volvimos a ver a Liang, que se había dejado de abrazar a sus padres y se nos acercó.

-"No… No tengo palabras."-No dejaba de sonreír, abrazó a cada uno y al llegar a mí, como me vio cruzada de brazos solo me tomó una pata con ambas alas. Al llegar a Zhang solo abrazó y le besó la mejilla, sorprendiendo y sonrojando al lobo.-"Gracias a ti también por estar conmigo desde un principio…"-Comenzó a reír por la reacción del lobo.-"Nos veremos después…"-Caminó frente a nosotros e hizo una reverencia. Despidiéndose con una ala, se marchó junto con sus padres.

-"Awww que lindo, un final feliz."-Víbora sonrió alegre mientras veíamos como se iban.

-"Deberíamos ir a ver cómo está el valle de los pandas."-Propuso Po caminando hacia la salida de la aldea. Estuvimos de acuerdo con eso.

Eso era todo. La ciudad ahora está libre de Mey y de su magia, libre para crecer por ellos mismos. Pronto los aldeanos se darían cuenta del potencial que tienen como ciudad, una verdadera autoridad se hará cargo y los guiará. Pero eso es historia para otro día. Ahora caminamos en el bosque, tranquilos, sabiendo que nadie nos atacará o intentará matarnos. Solo… paz. Ahora que lo pienso, esta es una área de China que nunca habíamos visitado, ni si quiera en misiones o algo por el estilo. No sabemos por cuanto tiempo han tenido que soportar a la bruja pero ahora solo es disfrutar la vida, la libertad. Llegamos a la aldea de los pandas y ya los que habían ido a pelear contra Mey regresaron con sus familias y amigos, a tener una vida que merecen. Todos nos saludaban y nos daban una reverencia de respeto, pero claro felices, por la vida que ellos mismo se han dado. Nosotros fuimos el motivo que los impulsó a lograrlo. Noté a Po con cierta impaciencia y me acerqué a él, rápidamente me tomó de la pata y con un entusiasmo me dijo que lo siguiera. Despertó un poco mi curiosidad pero al igual de rápido que tomó mi pata, así mismo la retire, me incomoda un poco la idea de que los demás se enteren. Aun así lo seguí a donde quería llevarme… A la cabaña del líder de la aldea, su padre. Y él seguramente lo estaría esperando, volverse a reunirse con su hijo.

-"¡Papá! Lo hemos hecho."-Se le mostraba muy feliz, no sé por qué, pero eso me confundió.

-"Sabía que lo harías hijo mío. Nunca dudé de ti."-Lo sujetó de los hombros y luego abrazó a Po. Creo que después de todo, Po sabe cómo se siente Liang al volver a ver a sus padres pero no es el único que se siente así…

-"¿Ahora qué harás?"-La curiosidad en su voz se hizo presente.

-"Crecer, hijo, crecer. Verte crecer y conocer cosas, tanto nuestra gente…"-Estoy segura de que esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Po.-"Pues claro, pronto serás tú quien liderará esta gente y, pues claro, conocerás a una chica bonita."-¿Pero qué?... Me crucé de brazos y levanté una ceja con una expresión de _"¿En serio?" _pero decidí mantenerme al margen. Po desvió la mirada de su padre algo pensativo.-"¿Sucede algo hijo?"-Preguntó al ver eso.

-"Es que… Hay alguien más, del valle de donde provengo, que me necesita más que tú, alguien a quien también puedo llamarlo un padre. Tú lo tienes todo aquí, pero él me necesita papá."-En ese momento, algo golpeó mi mente. Tenía que intervenir. Recuerdo que cuando Shifu me adoptó, no me adaptaba mucho al estar en el palacio pero el Maestro Oogway me dirigió unas palabras, y ahora recuerdo esas palabras.

Observé a Po y camine a su lado. Sostuve su mano.-"Aunque la persona que te haya dado la vida se separe de ti, es importante conocer a la persona que, desde tu niñez, sin importar la edad o como sea, te ha visto crecer y madura, te ha aconsejado y cuidado, esa es a quien deberías llamar padre o madre."-Cité con una voz calmada, con el padre observándome. Po me dedicó una sonrisa.

Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo Po cuando estábamos en Gongmen _Te ve como una estudiante, pero te ama como una hija. _Y ahora, al decir esas palabras, lo entiendo, entiendo lo que Oogway quería decirme. Al pasar los años hemos dejado enfriar ese cariño entre nosotros, yo pude tomar ese puesto, pude llenar el vacío que Tai Lung dejó. Traté de impresionarlo, pero ahora veo que no era el camino correcto de hacerlo. Me rendí, algo que no debí hacer, tenía que luchar por eso, no solo tratar de impresionarlo, sino buscarlo, decirle que estoy a su lado y que cualquier camino que escoja lo seguiría. Pero estoy a tiempo de hacerlo, si no lo hago ahora, quizás no pueda volver a hacerlo… Shifu, mi maestro, mi modelo a seguir… Mi padre. Respiré profundo, al igual que Po, y esperamos la respuesta de Xiahou.

-"Sabias palabras…"-Cerró los ojos.-"Hijo, yo entenderé el camino que quisieras tomar y quiero que sepas que estaré contigo en todo."-

-"Debe haber algún modo de…"-

Xiahou abrió los ojos, sorprendido.-"¡Hay una forma! Lo recuerdo."- Nos sonrió a ambos.-"Podemos conectar este valle con el Valle de la Paz. Así podemos crecer juntos, ambos valles trabajando juntos. Jaja ¡Eso es! Mandaré ahora mismo unos pandas para que lleven esta propuesta al Valle de la Paz."-Rápidamente comenzó a buscar algo con que escribir esa propuesta.-"Pero…"-Se detuvo en seco.-"Si tendríamos que hacer eso, este valle necesitaría un nombre… ¿Cuál sería el nombre apropiado?"-Preguntó al aire rascándose la barbilla.

Entrelazó nuestras manos y nos miramos a los ojos, me sonrió y luego observó a su padre.-"Tengo el nombre perfecto, que te parece: El Valle de la Armonía."-

-"El Valle de la Armonía… Me gusta… ¡Sí, así es! Enviaré un mensajero ahora mismo."-Tomó varios pergaminos y pinceles y caminó hacia la puerta.-"Ahora si me disculpan…"-Luego de eso, salió de la cabaña.

-"¿El Valle de la Armonía?"-Levanté una ceja y lo mire a los ojos.

-"¿Qué? ¡Es un buen nombre!"-Lo abracé, comenzó a reír y luego me cargó con ambos brazos. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé la mejilla.-"Será mejor que volvamos con los demás."-Asentí. Me dejó en el suelo y salimos a buscar a los demás.

-"¡Po! Allí estas, vimos salir a tu padre y pensábamos que estabas con él."-Grulla nos dirigió la palabra primero. Nos reunimos con ellos en la entrada del Valle.

-"Jeje sí, lo estábamos. Oigan amigos, creo que deberíamos volver al Valle de la paz, hay algo que quiero contarles mientras comemos un sabroso festín de parte de mi padre."-Dijo Po caminando hacia la salida del valle. Claro que yo sabía de lo que él hablaba pero los demás no.

-"¿Qué? ¿Irnos ya?"-Preguntaba Mantis.

-"Si, Po. Además ¿Qué hay de tu papá?"-Agregó Grulla.

-"Nah… No se preocupen por eso, algo me dice que nos vamos a ver muy seguido."-Sonreí. Todos los seguimos hasta la entrada.

-"¿Se van sin despedirse?"-De repente, apareció frente a nosotros cruzado de brazos. Ahora que lo recuerdo, él estaba con nosotros cuando llegamos, pero no lo vi cuando salimos de la cabaña.-"Supongo que nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿no?"-

-"Si cumplirás tu sueño de convertirte en un maestro de Kung fu, de seguro nos volveremos a encontrar."-Po recibió a cambio una sonrisa del lobo por esas palabras.

-"Gracias, Guerrero Dragón."-Con una pata formó un puño, y la junto con la palma abierta de la otra pata. Dándonos así una reverencia.- "Mucha suerte a todos. Cuídense, espero volver a verlos pronto."-Sin más que decir, volvió a despedirse y dio media vuelta, comenzando su nuevo camino.

-"Así que… ¡Po! necesito hablar contigo sobre algo."-Dijo Mantis ya tomando camino de regreso al Valle de la Paz.-"¿Cuándo le dirás a Shifu lo de…? Tú sabes qué."-Saltó hasta el hombro del panda, Mantis despertó mi curiosidad.

-"¿Lo de…?"-Mantis asintió…-"Bueno, aun no lo sé. No sé qué diría Shifu si se entera que Tigresa y yo…"-Po y yo nos detuvimos en seco.-"¿L-lo sabían?"-

-"¡Claro que lo sabemos!"-

-"Acabas de decirlo jejeje"-Me golpeé el rostro con la palma abierta de mi pata. Po solo jugaba nervioso con sus dedos.

-"Vamos, no es para tanto. Solo ten en mente un lugar que Shifu no conozca para que puedas escapar cuando él se dé cuenta."-Dijo Grulla defendiéndonos.

-"Jeje él no tiene que saber esto… ¿Verdad amigos? ¿a-amigos? No me hagan esto."-Los demás solo reían, pero felices por el panda.

No pude evitar sonreír al verlos caminar y ver como se molestaban así sea solo por juego, después de todo tenía a alguien en quien podía confiar todo.-"Dime, ¿Cómo se siente?"-Preguntó.

-"No hace falta mencionarlo… Solo hay que entrenarlo."-Víbora soltó una risilla.

-"Volvamos al valle. Tienes mucho que contarme."-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en algún lugar…<p>

3 sombras saltaban de árbol en árbol en busca de su objetivo… Una de las sombras dio la señal y todos saltaron al suelo.

-"Creo que… lo encontramos."-Dijo tomando del suelo el trozo del cristal que Zhang había lanzado.-"¡Pero esto es solo un trozo! ¡¿Dónde rayos está el resto?!"-Apretó sus puños mientras gruñía.

-"Esto quiere decir que Mey ha fallado."-Dijo la otra sombra a su lado.

La última sombra tomó el trozo de cristal de manos de su compañero.-"Ya no importa. No mostró ser digna de estar lista para comenzar nuestro plan."-

-"Por lo menos ya tenemos todo lo necesario para comenzar. Volvamos."-Se tomaron de la mano y desaparecieron. En algún lugar de China, una gran figura sentada en un trono, observaba como las 3 sombras aparecieron delante de él, el trío se reverenciaron ante la figura.-"Señor Djin… Mey ha fallado, pero encontramos el trozo faltante."-

-"Hay que encontrar a alguien que tome su puesto."-

-"Con su permiso, señor, he visto algo que quizás nos ayude."-dicha sombra creo una burbuja, en la burbuja se creó la imagen de Lime, asustada, caminando por el bosque.-"Ella tiene el mismo potencial que Mey y puede que…"-

-"¡Suficiente!"-Gritó Djin, interrumpiéndolo. Se levantó del trono y la sombra que tenía el cristal le entrego dicho objeto a su señor.-"Eso no es importante ahora… Sigamos con el ritual."-Las 3 sombras siguieron a su maestro hasta un cuarto especial. Djin lanzó el cristal al aire.-"Por fin… podemos liberarlo."-El cristal llego hasta cierto punto donde habían más cristales del mismo color. Todos estos comenzaron a brillar y a girar sincronizadamente. Los cristales dejaron salir una luz que llegaba al suelo.-"¡Ahora se libre! ¡Bienvenido a este nuevo mundo! ¡Maestro Zhage!"-Desde la luz salió un gran dragón purpura con grandes garras y detalles negros en su cuerpo.

Su fría y penetrante voz domino el lugar.-"Finalmente libre. El tiempo es ahora, tiempo de terminar mi misión en este mundo."-

**¿El fin?**


End file.
